EL OSO
by ishidamon
Summary: Emmett McCarty tenía una vida simple y normal hasta que se topó con aquel oso. Esta es su historia. Ultimo capitulo.
1. El oso y el ángel

_**Nota de Autora**__: ¿Qué puedo decir? Me encanta la historia de Emmett y como quería mas sobre el tuve que sentarme a escribir. Ojala les guste._

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a otros. No pretendo ninguna ganancia y lo único que invierto es mi tiempo._

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

El oso y el ángel

Trabajos de todo tipo, desde plomería hasta pintar casas, cuidar animales, arar campos, cambiar focos, sacar borrachos de la taberna por un trago o dos, incluso aquella gloriosa ocasión en la que trafique whiskey desde Mephis con un sujeto del que no recuerdo el nombre. Emmett McCarty hacía todo tipo de trabajos, si me pagaban bien, definitivamente yo era su hombre.

Hacía ya algún tiempo desde que mi ritmo de trabajo había bajado, ahora me enfocaba en mi empleo como remachador para una empresa constructora del centro de la ciudad, pagaban bien por subir a las alturas con metal hirviendo en una pequeña taza para unir las trabes. Bueno tal vez no era el trabajo mejor pagado, pero era mejor que tener que esperar a que alguien se acerque a seleccionarte de entre todos los desempleados que hacían línea como ganado, a las afueras del Parque Centenario. Aun con mi salario de remachador, era difícil sostener mi propia manutención, por eso y porque me encantaba salir de Nashville, seguir por las orillas del Cumberland y llegar a las montañas de los Apalache bien al oeste, al menos una vez al mes le rentaba la viejo Franklin un caballo, que era definitivamente más conveniente para mi economía que un automóvil y salía cargado con mi equipo en busca de un par de ciervos para vender al peletero de la calle principal.

Si los trabajos los hacía por necesidad, cazar era por lejos la cosa que más disfrutaba hacer con mi tiempo, incluso si regresaba a la ciudad sin atrapar al menos a un conejo y muriendo de hambre. La sensación de recorrer el bosque en busca de una presa, la adrenalina que tensaba mis músculos cuando me acercaba al incauto animal que sería mi cena o mi próxima fuente de ingresos, el silencio absoluto antes de disparar, el estruendo de la escopeta en mis oídos y sobre todo mis ojos fijos en el animal desde el principio hasta el final, no había nada que pudiera ponerme de tan buen humos como todo lo que había hecho aquella tarde.

Daba gracias que mi padre hubiera sido enviado a la gran guerra y supiera manejar también un rifle, nunca fue el mejor maestro, pero al menos me enseño a cazar. Era una lástima que el viejo se perdiera en el alcohol tan a menudo que era cosa de buscarlo diario en la taberna. Mi madre sostenía a toda la familia, era realmente un milagro como alimentaba a cinco niños con los tres huevos que daban las gallinas y sin jamás quejarse. Me pareció que agradeció a los cielos cundo decidí seguir los pasos de Elliot, mi hermano mayor y buscar mi suerte en la ciudad cuando cumplí 15 años. Ya habían pasado 5 años desde entonces y nunca había tenido ni la más mínima intención de regresar a casa a ver como se encontraban o de buscar a mi hermano. Tenía que afrontarlo, era el hijo mas desobligado del estado y no planeaba cambiar.

Aquella tarde había cabalgado despacio por un par de valles y el sol ya descendía cuando me tope con el rastro de un ciervo que parecía ser de buen tamaño. El animal se había enfilado hacia el norte y yo lo seguí, deje al caballo pastando en la hondonada de un arrollo y seguí a pie. Una hora más tarde, con el sol apenas por sobre la montañas, me pareció ver al ciervo echado a la orilla de un claro dándome la espalda, apunte la escopeta y dispare. El animal no se movió ni un centímetro. _"¡Diablos! Qué bueno soy_." pensé. Me eche la escopeta al hombro y me acerque.

Cuando estuve suficientemente cerca note que no había sido mi disparo lo que había matado al ciervo, la parte del cuerpo que podía ver desde los arboles estaba completa, pero el flanco que solo pude ver hasta estar junto al ciervo estaba devorado, al parecer le acababa de disparar a un animal que ya había sido presa de un depredador.

Note que algo no marchaba bien, había un silencio ensordecedor sobre aquel claro, un silencio que reconocí como aquel que escuchaba cada que yo asechaba a algún animal, la diferencia era que yo no estaba asechando. De pronto el bosque exploto a mi derecha, un enorme oso corría hacia mí a toda velocidad y comprendí que acababa de cometer la estupidez mas grande de mi vida y probablemente la ultima, el oso había cazado al ciervo y aquí estaba este humano idiota parado junto a su cena, estaba a punto de convertirme en el postre. Antes de que pudiera descolgarme la escopeta del hombro el oso cayó sobre mí con una fuerza tan brutal como la de una locomotora. Me cubrí con los brazos y el oso me sujeto el ante brazo izquierdo, pude sentir un chasquido cuando mis huesos se rompieron y una ira que nunca en mi vida había sentido salió desde mis entrañas. No iba a morir de una forma tan miserable y estúpida sin pelear y mientras el oso me sacudía el brazo con furia cerré el puño derecho y comencé a golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas en el hocico. Definitivamente fue muy mala idea, el oso se enardeció con cada golpe y para el tercer puñetazo levantó su enorme garra y me acertó un golpe en el costado que además de sacarme el aire me lanzo rodando por el suelo. Las costillas me ardían y cuando intente incorpórame el oso cayó de nuevo sobre mí. Su enorme peso sobre mi espalda aumento el ardor en mis costillas, pero no fue lo peor, sentí las fauces del oso alrededor de mi cabeza y una terrible presión que aumentaba a cada momento. El oso quería masticarme la cabeza y lo hubiera logrado si no me estuviera moviendo como una lombriz en sal. El oso arremetió de nuevo y me sujeto por el hombro derecho, su colmillos llegaban hasta mi pecho, y sin ningún esfuerzo me arrojo de nuevo por los aires, aterrice con un golpe seco sobre mi cara, en ese momento todas mis fuerzas desaparecieron y las remplazo un dolor punzante en cada parte de mi cuerpo, la boca se me lleno de sangre y lo único en lo que pude pensar fue que quería que terminara, que fuera rápido, que ya no me doliera. Otro zarpazo, más dolor y las ganas de defenderme se esfumaron. Deje de notar lo que el oso me hacía, en lo que me pareció una eternidad, solo notaba que rodaba por el suelo con cada golpe que el oso me daba, el desgraciado ya solo jugaba conmigo.

Un terrible rugido, algo que jamás había escuchado resonó en mis oídos, sin duda otro oso había olido mi sangre y quería un bocado de Emmett. Roge por que el nuevo oso fuera más piadoso y terminara con mi vida antes de que me comiera. Escuche una lucha, golpes y gruñidos guturales que sucedían a mis espaldas. De nuevo silencio, pensé que uno de los dos osos había ahuyentado al otro y que este se había acercado a comer el cadáver del ciervo antes de tener la delicadeza de acabar con mi sufrimiento. Algo me toco la mejilla y me tomo por sorpresa, era frio y delicado, muy diferente al húmedo hocico del osos que esperaba sentir. Me costó trabajo abrir los ojos, tenía mucha sangre sobre mis parpados y apenas podía enfocar, pero lo que vi me dejo atónito, definitivamente había muerto y no lo había notado por que sobre mi cara estaba el rostro más hermoso que había visto jamás.

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

_**Nota de Autora**__:____Listo esta es la primera parte de esta historia, se que esta muuuy basada en "Emmett y el osos" el extra que hay en la página de Meyer (si no lo han leído aun, no esperen mas y háganlo) pero me encanta basarme en cosas ya existentes y luego extenderlas. Espero que les haya gustado._

_Los reviews son mi alimento, no sean malitos y denme de comer jejeje._

_Saludos._


	2. de Dios y el fuego

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a otros. No pretendo ninguna ganancia y lo único que invierto es mi tiempo._

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

de Dios y el fuego

Debía ser un ángel, tenía que ser un ángel. Cabello dorado y unos ojos que hacían juego, era hermosa, simple y sencillamente hermosa. Pero se veía triste, su mano fría sobre mi mejilla se sentía asombrosamente suave y reconfortante. Luego hizo algo que me sorprendió, con la delicadeza de una nube me tomo en sus brazos, y como si yo estuviera hecho de plumas echo a correr por el bosque a una velocidad vertiginosa. Solo pude pensar que para aquel ángel yo no pesaba nada y que tomaba carrera para empezar a volar. Pero nunca se elevo, solo corría y empecé a sentir con cada paso que el ángel daba un dolor terrible, intente controlarme y permanecer consiente para no perderme ni un instante de aquel hermoso espectáculo, pero me sentía tan débil y con tanto dolor que mi concentración se iba diluyendo, ya casi quedaba inconsciente por un sueño que me cerraba los ojos.

-¡No! No te duermas. Ya casi llegamos. ¡Resiste por favor!-

No solo era hermosa, su voz era una delicia y se estaba preocupando por mí, no quería decepcionarla pero ya no me quedaban fuerzas para mantener los ojos abiertos. Sentí que ella disminuía la velocidad, estábamos llegando a donde quiera que me estuviera llevando.

-¡Edward!- le escuche gritar al ángel.- Trae a Carlisle.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto una voz. -¿Qué le hiciste a este tipo? ¿Un oso? Voy por Carlisle.- sonó como si el sujeto hablara por un túnel, su voz era distante. Escuche como se alejaba con un movimiento que duro solo un instante.

El ángel entro en una casa que me pareció apenas fina para la morada de un ser celestial como este. Me coloco sobre una mesa de madera con tanta delicadeza que apenas lo note. Me pesaba respirar y aunque ya no podía moverme, abrí los ojos y note que la oscuridad llenaba aquella habitación.

-Aguanta, ya viene Carlisle, el te ayudara.- abrí un poco más los ojos y vi que la expresión del ángel era de desesperación, pero ¿Por qué? ¿No habíamos llegado ya al cielo? Tal vez no, tal vez este lugar era a donde traían a las personas para ser juzgadas por Dios y el ángel temía que me fuera directo al infierno, yo no lo dude, seguro me hundiría como un barril de piedras hasta el fondo. Pero si ya estaba muerto y a punto de ser juzgado ¿Por qué aun me dolía tanto?

De la nada apareció un hombre seguido de un muchacho que se quedo a cierta distancia observando. El hombre me reviso las pupilas y pude verlo claramente; era rubio, justo como el ángel pero de expresión muy diferente, calmado y serio, me da pena admitir que me sorprendió lo hermoso que era el también. No me quedo ninguna duda. El era Dios y me examinaba para decidir a donde mandarme.

-Edward dice que lo ataco un oso y que lo encontraste en el bosque.- hubo un silencio, luego Dios siguió.- Esta muy mal, perdió mucha sangre pero no veo claramente. Edward trae el maletín de mi despacho por favor.- El tal "Edward" demoro un segundo, después Dios coloco algo en mi oído y sobre mi pecho, me reviso el brazo y las castillas. Cada cosa que él hacia me dolía y por más que intentaba aguantar, se me escapaban gemidos y quejas que no podía controlar, me concentraba en respirar pero cada vez era más difícil.

–Rosalie no hay mucho que pueda hacer, tiene cuatro costillas rotas, tal vez un pulmón colapsado y hemorragias internas. Incluso si lo hubieras llevado directamente al hospital sería difícil, al menos ahí le hubiera podido dar morfina para que no sufriera tanto, pero aquí... Lo siento pero no puedo hacer nada.-

No tenía fuerzas para hablar pero me hubiera gustado decirle a Dios que no hablara de mi como si fuera un caballo con la pata rota al que hay que meterle una bala y no una persona. Sentí que el ángel tomaba mi mano como si estuviera hecha de cristal.

-No. No, si puedes hacer algo y lo sabes Carlisle.- de nuevo otro silencio.

-¿Estas consciente de lo que me estas pidiendo? Ninguno de nosotros tiene derecho a intervenir en la suerte de este joven y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Evitaste que el oso lo devorara, eso es muy loable de tu parte, ahora deja que muera tranquilamente. – Dios sonaba molesto. Pensé que si él llamaba "muerte tranquila" a lo que me estaba pasando, no quería saber que era lo peor que me podría pasar cuando examinara todas las cosas que había hecho en mi estúpida vida. De pronto recordé el nombre del sujeto con el que trafique whiskey, se llamaba Mark, recordé el día en que deje mi casa, todas las veces que le había partido una botella en la cabeza a algún borracho en la taberna de Willy y ni que decir de las chicas que trabajaban ahí. Si Dios se decidía seguro iba a arder.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? ¿No hiciste lo mismo por Edward? ¿Por Esme? ¿Por mi? Cuando me encontraste medio muerta tirada en la calle, no me dejaste ahí a mi "suerte". Por favor Carlisle no lo dejes morir.- la voz del Ángel era desesperada.

-¿Por qué lo haces Rosalie? No lo conoces, ni siquiera sabes su nombre.-

-Porque no puedo quedarme observando el sufrimiento de alguien sabiendo que hay una forma de ayudarlo. No quiero verlo morir, no a él, no lo conozco pero…-

-Emmett…- fue un susurro, pero todos reaccionaron como si lo hubiera gritado a todo pulmón, incluso el chico que observaba desde lejos salto.- Soy… Emmett.- Caí rendido, todas las fuerzas que me quedaban las había invertido en este esfuerzo por que al menos dejaran de tratarme como una cosa que no escuchaba lo que decían. Aun era una persona, si vivo o muerto no estaba seguro, pero ahí estaba.

El ángel estrecho mi mano con delicadeza y se volvió hacia Dios con energías renovadas.

- Carlisle, por favor, lo haría yo pero temo matarlo. Tú si puedes ya lo has hecho. Por favor, te lo suplico.- La expresión sebera de Dios cedió ante las suplicas del ángel.

-En su estado podría morir incluso si lo hago, no puedo asegurar que sobreviva…-

-Pero lo habremos intentado. Por favor.-

Siguió un silencio más profundo y largo que los anteriores, supuse que de alguna forma Dios había accedido por que el ángel me sujeto la mano de una forma muy diferente. Sentí como hacia girar mi cabeza hasta quedar con la mejilla derecha tocando la madera de la mesa. Abrí los ojos y vi que el ángel me miraba directamente y que con su mano afirmaba mi cara para evitar que me moviera.

De pronto sentí una respiración justo en mi cuello, intente girarme por puro reflejo pero la mano con la que el ángel me sujetaba me impidió moverme y comprendí por que lo hacía. Una punzada en mi cuello, tan fuerte que no pude refrenar el impulso de querer moverme con fuerzas que me salieron de la nada. Me asuste y más cuando me di cuenta que lo que me causaba la punzada era una boca que absorbía de mi lo poco que me quedaba de vida. Intente moverme y fue de nuevo inútil, ya no pude hacer nada, deje de luchar en contra de todo lo que me detenía, una hermosa sensación de alivio empezó a llenarme, junto con un frio que me resulto indescriptiblemente relajante. Pero algo me regreso, la boca se había apartado de mi cuello y dejo un fuego quemante que comenzó a recorrerme el hombro, bajo por mi brazo y cruzo mi pecho. En segundos sentía que mi cuerpo se quemaba, era como si alguien me hubiera metido por las venas los remaches al rojo vivo que usábamos en las construcciones. Solo pude razonar que a pesar de los intentos del ángel, Dios había decidido mandarme al infierno. Comencé a retorcerme con espasmos in voluntarios y cada uno era más doloroso que el anterior. El mundo entero se había convertido en dolor, el aire que me tocaba, la madera que sentía a mis espaldas, los girones que quedaban de mi ropa y aun cuando hubiera deseado que no fuera así, las manos del ángel, una sobre mi cara y otra tomando la mía. Con todo agradecía su tacto, era reconfortante sentirla a mi lado, pero no me explicaba cómo era posible que siguiera a mi lado en las profundidades del infierno.

El tiempo se alargaba, me parecieron siglos y siglos de sufrimiento, me sorprendí muchísimo al notar que la habitación estaba iluminada en lo que era un nuevo día, para mí habían sido años y solo levaba ahí algunas horas, me estremecí al pensar en el resto de la eternidad con un tormento así. Para mi sorpresa encontré de nuevo aire para dejar escapar algo más que un débil gemido y comencé a dar alaridos ahogados, el fuego no disminuía y pensé que lo que quería lograr era que yo soltara al ángel que aun estaba conmigo. Yo también quería que se fuera, quería pedirle que me dejara para que no me viera llorar como un bebe, pero me sentí demasiado egoísta como para dejarla ir. Vi que Dios se acercaba y me aferre con todas mis fuerzas a la mano del ángel, estaba seguro que Dios no dejaría a uno de sus ángeles en el infierno con un miserable remachador como yo. Pero para mí alivio él no se la llevo esa vez, ni las varias veces que volvió a revisarme.

Ahora el fuego era constante, como el de un horno, después de lo que me pareció el segundo día ya no hallaba sentido en gritar o quejarme, lo único que lograba era estremecer al ángel, por lo que decidí aguantar todo lo posible, aun que no lograba evitar que algún profundo gemido se me escapara de vez en vez. Me pareció que el fuego disminuía, pero el dolor no desaparecía. De nuevo oscuridad y de nuevo luz. A pesar de todo y entre todas las terribles sensaciones, comencé a percibir cosas que no entendía. Escuchaba el sonido de autos muy lejanos y algo que me pareció un ejército de elefantes en el desván, podía oler los pinos que se encontraban fuera de la casa y cosas que no tenía idea con que identificar.

Para el atardecer el fuego se había centrado en mi pecho y me estaba quedando sin aire, era peor que antes, no podía respirar y sentía como si una mano invisible me estuviera exprimiendo el corazón a cada momento con mas y mas fuerza. Mi cuerpo se contrajo, sujete la mano del ángel con tanta fuerza que si hubiera sido una persona la habría lastimado, mi espalda se arqueo mientras yo buscaba aire con todas mis fuerzas, el dolo en mi pecho reventó un segundo y luego ya no pude sentirlo. Caí en la mesa agitado y jadeando, pero ya no sentía ni dolor, ni fuego, solo la mano del ángel permanecía. Mire el techo algo confundido, espere a ver si algún dolor me atacaba de nuevo, pero nada paso. Respire profundo y note que al respiran mis pulmones se sentían diferentes, no solo eso sino que escuchaba y olía cosas que no estaban en la habitación. Me incorpore muy despacio, esperando a que alguna fuerza superior me regresara a mi lugar en la mesa. El ángel me había soltado por primera vez desde que todo empezara y me dio más espacio cuando me senté en la mesa y me puse en pie.

Me sentía completamente desorientado y trastabille al dar un paso pero no me importo, fue maravilloso estar de pie de nuevo. Algo distrajo mi atención de todas las cosas que percibía, un hambre terrible, voraz, pero tan poco especifica que no supe de donde venia pues la sentía en todo mi cuerpo y no solo en mi estomago, era la cosa más poderosa que había sentido en mi vida y me estaba impulsando a salir de ese lugar y buscar la forma de saciarla. Casi salía corriendo de la habitación cuando sentí que el ángel volvía a tomar mi mano y me guiaba a una silla, no hizo falta que me dijera nada, yo la seguí sin poder negarme y con un movimiento tan elegante como fluido de su muñeca me obligo a sentarme tan manso como un corderito. Me observo un segundo.

- Carlisle.- dijo llamando a alguien, pero sin siquiera levantar su melodiosa voz. -Emmett está despierto.-

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

_**Nota de Autora**__: Creo que la descripción de la transformación me quedo algo larga, pero que le voy a hacer. La transformación de Emmett fue más o menos en 1935 y en ese año ya no había ley seca pero si dos años atrás, por eso el ya no recuerda el nombre del otro contrabandista. Me tome la libertad de darle a Emmett la oportunidad de trabajar en el contrabando de licor porque me parce algo que él podría haber hecho, después de todo era un delito y algo muy peligroso, en pocas palabras; divertido. Ojala lo hayan disfrutado, gracias por leer._

_Se aceptan jitomates, lechugas y todo tipo de legumbres voladoras. Píquenle al GO! Y practiquen su puntería. _


	3. Algunas explicaciones

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a otros. No pretendo ninguna ganancia y lo único que invierto es mi tiempo._

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

Algunas explicaciones

En un pestañeo habían aparecido tres personas más, que me observaban con cautela: Reconocí de inmediato a Dios, al que habían llamado Edward y una mujer que jamás había visto.

-Bueno, es un placer tenerte de nuevo entre nosotros Emmett.-me tendió la mano y yo la tome completamente confundido. –Soy Carlisle Cullen, esta es mi esposa Esme y ellos son Edward y Rosalie.- los observe sorprendido, todos tenían rostros hermosos, casi tan maravillosos como el del ángel. Sus ropas eran elegantes y me sentí terriblemente fuera de lugar con toda mi ropa colgando, llena de sangre y hecha girones.

-Emmett MacCarty… Perdone pero no entiendo, es decir creí que estaba muerto, me ataco un oso y pensé que…- decidí no decir nada acerca de mi impresión sobre el ángel o Dios, en mi cabeza tenía sentido pero decirlo en voz alta era otra cosa. El tal "Edward" se rio de la nada.

-Disculpen.- se limito a decir, mientras contenía un ataque de risa, yo lo observe desconcertado pero sin darle demasiada importancia.

-Me parece que debes tener muchas dudas.- concluyo Carlisle. -Creo que mi despacho será el mejor lugar para hablar. Por aquí, por favor.- me indico con una mano el camino, pero yo no planeaba moverme de ahí a menos que fuera para comer. Todos me miraron con aprensión y Edward se había puesto muy rígido en su lugar. Una vez mas y salida de la nada el ángel tomo mi mano y con solo sus movimientos delicados me había obligado a ponerme de pie y a seguirla en la dirección que Carlisle indicaba, no tenía idea de cómo lograba ponerme tan cooperativo pero sin duda no iba a hacer más corto el tiempo de aquel contacto que me dejaba estupefacto.

"_Piensa MacCarty, no es un ángel, suéltala y ve a buscar algo para comer. ¡Sal de aquí ahora!_" Mis pensamientos me gritaban de todo, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba como ellos querían y yo solo me deje llevar hasta una habitación que era sin duda el despacho de Carlisle. Entre y la puerta se cerró tras de mí, solo estábamos Carlisle, yo y el ángel "_Rosalie, Rosalie, necio_.", ella me libero de su tacto de nuevo y me quede aturdido por un segundo.

-Me imagino que tienes hambre, algo muy intenso que no puedes identificar. ¿Verdad?- Carlisle se movió despacio mientras hablaba, dio vuelta al gran escritorio y se sentó en una elegante silla alta forrada de rojo, me indico que tomara asiento en una silla delante de él, asentí aun desconcertado. Rosalie permaneció de pie a mis espaldas.

-Bien, tratare de explicar esto con toda la delicadeza que la situación permite. Veras, hace tres días fuiste en verdad atacado por ese oso que mencionaste. Rosalie evito que el animal te matara y te trajo aquí, para que yo te ayudara. Soy doctor.- explico como si estuviera dándome una receta médica.- Pero a pesar de todos mis intentos, tus heridas eran muy graves, incluso si hubiera contado con el equipo apropiado tus posibilidades eran claramente escasas. No había nada que yo pudiera hacer como medico… pero aun había algo que podía hacer para ayudarte. He de mencionar que era por lejos la opción que hubiera preferido pero de otra forma no hubieras sobrevivido esa noche…-

-Pues, gracias.- interrumpí, el hambre me apremiaba a salir de la casa. Me levante como un resorte con la esperanza de que el doctor entendiera que no tenía más ganas de escucharlo. Carlisle me observo con aire desilusionado pero con una mano me pidió que tomara de nuevo asiento. Me desespere mucho, aun así no quería insultar a las personas que habían salvado mi vida y me deje caer en la silla. En verdad no quería ser rudo pero me pareció que el doctor no entendía la fuerza que me impulsaba y que como todo doctor solo hablaba a través del conocimiento de sus libros.

-Disculpa si te aburro, pero es importante que me permitas terminar. Te prometo que si quieres marcharte una vez que haya terminado, nadie te detendrá.- Sacudí la cabeza en forma afirmativa y el prosiguió.- Como te decía, esa noche se tomo una decisión que afectara el resto de tu existencia, espero que nos disculpes por haberla tomado sin considerar tu opinión pero el tiempo apremiaba. Notaras que dije existencia y no "vida", pues bien es porque ahora en términos médicos tú no estás vivo. No tienes pulso, ni una respiración propiamente funcional.- ¿De que rayos estaba hablando este doctor? La expresión de confusión en mi rostro debe haber sido mayúscula, porque el prosiguió con un gestos de aclaración. – La sensación que tienes de hambre entre otras cosas que sin duda habrás notado ya…-

-¿Cómo la manada de elefantes en carnaval que hay en el desván?...- interrumpí de nuevo.

-Ese ruido es una colonia de termitas que se están comiendo la madera del techo, pero es un buen ejemplo.- ahora el me interrumpió.-Todo esto no es más que la nueva condición de tu cuerpo, te irás acostumbrando con el tiempo, pero hay muchas cosas que debes entender. Uno. Ya no eres una persona. Dos. Tu vida es, de ahora en adelante y en términos muy simples, eterna, hay pocas formas de que logres terminar con tu existencia incluso si lo deseas. Y tres. De ahora en adelante sentirás un hambre muy poderosa que solo puedes controlar si… bebes sangre. Existen muchos otros como nosotros, la diferencia que guardamos entre su forma de vida y la nuestra es que ellos se alimentan de sangre humana y nosotros de animales. Preferimos respetar la vida de las personas, en la mayor parte de las circunstancias. Tu transformación en lo que somos nosotros obedeció solo a la intención de evitar que murieras. Por lo cual te reitero nuestras disculpas.- Carlisle guardo silencio por fin.

No pude evitar pensar que todo esto tenía que ser una extraña alucinación provocada por el ataque del oso, seguro seguía tirado en algún lugar del bosque desangrándome. Era imposible que lo que decía este hombre fuera cierto. Pero, por más que quise negarme la posibilidad de que en verdad las cosas fueran como él decía, había algo en sus palabras que encajaba perfectamente en todo lo que sentía. Analice por un segundo a Carlisle y luego, de reojo a Rosalie y no pude pensar en nada que me pareciera más maravilloso que quedarme junto a estas personas, de preferencia junto a Rosalie… en especial con Rosalie.

-Bueno, si no les importa que me quede, pues me quedo. ¿A qué hora cenamos?-

-¿No estás molesto por lo que hicimos?- la voz de Rosalie sonó con incredulidad.

-¿Por qué iba a estarlo? Me salvaron y lo único que me piden que cumpla es que viva como ustedes. Me parece bastante razonable.-le tendí la mano al doctor.- Muchas gracias. En verdad, no sé como agradecerles a los dos.- Carlisle se sorprendió pero estrecho mi mano con mucha satisfacción, me volví de golpe para enfrentar a la chica a mis espaldas, tal vez demasiado rápido porque ella se sobre salto. Yo le tendí la mano y ella la tomo muy despacio. Que magnifico pretexto para volver a tocarla.

-Gracias por evitar que el oso me usara de goma de mascar.- dije sonriendo

-No me des las gracias.- De pronto se puso muy seria y alejo su mano de la mía. –En serio. No me agradezcas.-

No pude entender que era lo que la había molestado, me quede observándola en un intento por que ella me diera alguna razón de su enojo, pero se quedo viendo algún punto en el librero esquivando obstinadamente mis ojos. Carlisle se mantenía a distancia, como si esperara que alguno de nosotros se moviera, pero al cabo de un minuto se acerco a mí y puso su mano en mi hombro.

-Bien, pasemos a cosas más mundanas. Vamos a que te pongas cómodo, te daremos una habitación y revisaremos el plan de acción de los próximos días.-

Carlisle abrió la puerta y salió hablando al pasillo, lo seguí aun que me intrigaba saber que era lo que había hecho mal. Caminábamos de regreso a la sala cuando note un enorme espejo en el fondo del corredor, Carlisle comenzó a bajar los escalones pero yo seguí directo hacia él.

Algo andaba mal con el espejo porque podía ver claramente al doctor observarme desde atrás pero delante de mí el reflejo que me regresaba el cristal me pareció vagamente familiar y a la vez desconocido. Ahí estaba yo, mirándome con cara de confusión, era yo sin duda pero me veía muy diferente. Mi cara había perdido tanto color que era casi tan blanca como el papel y para mi sorpresa estaba completa, esperaba tener hoyos, golpes y cortadas, después de todo y un oso me había masticado la cabeza a penas tres días atrás. No solo tenía todo en su lugar sino que me veía bien, mejor de lo que nunca me había visto en toda mi vida, hasta a mi madre le hubiera costado trabajo reconocer en este joven apuesto y atlético a su pequeño Emmy.

Descubrí un par de cosas con alegre sorpresa. Los dientes que había tenido chuecos se habían enderezado. Mis ojos se veían oscuros, de un tono rojo muy profundo, el café castaño había desaparecido por completo. Siempre había sido grande, el más alto entre mis hermanos y el más musculoso de los trabajadores de la constructora pero ahora no solo era grande, era enorme y me sentía así. Con fuerza como para doblar vigas a mano limpia y meter los remaches en su lugar con una palmada. Además de todo había algo que hacía que mi cara se viera muy parecida a la de Carlisle y los de la casa, no tenía idea de que era pero ahí estaba.

-¡DEMONIOS!- solté al cabo de un rato, el doctor parecía divertido con mi desconcierto y Edward, que había aparecido de la nada, me observaba con la misma expresión.

-Es normal, parte de la transformación, te acostumbraras.- dijo el doctor en tono afable.

-Esme nos está esperando.- informo Edward.

-Vamos.-

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

_**Nota de Autora**__: Me imagino lo que están pensando. ¿Qué RAYOS le pasa a Rosalie? No me vean feo, todo tiene un razón pero ahora no la puedo explicar porque eso viene más adelante en la historia. Algo que si debo decir es que en verdad creo en el amor a primera vista (he vivido con él como mi realidad por más de 7 años), en lo que no creo es en las relaciones instantánea. Eso sí que no funciona en mi cabeza. __Por cierto, mi amigo el Noesni me __menciono alguna vez __ que a Carlisle no le_ gusta la palabra "vampiro" (o al menos recuerdo que me dijo algo similar) y por eso no la utilice en la explicación.

_Voy a aprovechar para agradecer a todos los que han leído estas línea, empezando con mi Nee-chan y con Noesni (gracias por ser mis conejillos de indias), gracias también a _Luchyrct, MiitzukoO-chan, Sheba7, Adunafael y mrsLCullen por dejarme reviews y disculpen si luego no los contesto, pero los leo y créanme que sus palabras me animaron muchísimo y por ultimo pero no menos importante a todos los que han estado siguiendo esta historia, que yo se que son varios (o eso quiero imaginar ;) ).

Opiniones, reclamaciones y etc. solo denle al Go!, y recuerden que mi familia no tiene la culpa de nada, solo yo estoy loca, jojojo.


	4. Sobre Edward

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a otros. No pretendo ninguna ganancia y lo único que invierto es mi tiempo._

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

Sobre Edward

Aunque me hubiera podido quedar otro rato observando lo "normal" que era ahora mi apariencia, acompañe a los dos hombres a la sala donde Esme estaba esperándonos con una cajita de costura en su regazo.

-Pero señora, no…- rezongue mientras ella me llevaba a trompicones hasta el cuarto de baño más cercano.

-Dime Esme. Nada de señora, solo Esme.-

-Bueno. Esme no es necesario, no tiene que coser mi ropa y mucho menos comprarme ropa nueva. No quiero dar molestias.- me empujo de nuevo. Para ser una persona que en estatura apenas me llegaba al pecho era sorprendentemente insistente.

-No es ninguna molestia, además no puedes quedarte con esa ropa desgarrada y sucia. ¡Mira nada mas!- señalo un hoyo en la espalda de mi camisa.- No puedo hacer nada por la camisa pero los pantalones puedo salvarlos, aunque no voy a dejártelos mucho tiempo, solo hasta que vaya a comprarte ropa a la ciudad. Mañana mismo será mejor.- No estaba seguro si lo decía para convencerme o se lo decía a sí misma.

Para cuando salí de la ducha mi ropa había desaparecido y en su lugar había una bata de baño y ropa limpia que me quedaba algo justa.

Me percate de que ahora que tenia ropa limpia y no olía a sangre, me era más fácil distraerme de la apremiante sensación de hambre, pero incluso ahora que estaba más tranquilo sentía que en cualquier momento la sed seria más fuerte que yo y pude imaginarme más de un plan para escaparme de la casa dando patadas a todas las puertas o personas que se me cruzaran en el camino. Incluso pensé en alguna forma de llevarme a Rosalie en mi huida.

"_Si quieres marcharte… nadie te detendrá_." El doctor me lo había dicho claramente y en esos momentos en verdad que lo estaba pensando seriamente. Tenía una lucha interna que me estaba partiendo la cabeza.

Por un lado, quería quedarme y agradecer de alguna forma a estas personas que trataban de de acogerme. Por otra parte, sentía un impulso de violencia que quería saciar y del que no encontraba otra fuente que la sed que me abrasaba la garganta. Me arroje agua en la cara y me dispuse a salir.

En cuanto abrí la puerta me encontré con Edward, estaba sentado en una silla y me miraba con precaución. No vi a nadie más alrededor y lance una ojeada en dirección de la puerta principal. Si iba a hacer algo ese hubiera sido el momento idóneo, pero una parte de mi no quería irse. Las palabras de Carlisle me saltaron de nuevo en la cabeza.

"_Si quieres marcharte… nadie te detendrá_."

Regrese la mirada a Edward, que seguía sentado pero me observaba con más cautela que antes.

-Si quieres marcharte…- comenzó muy despacio, me sorprendí cuando dijo lo que yo estaba pensando.- nadie te detendrá. Pero si lo vas a hacer, por favor no lastimes a mi familia.- Me quede boquiabierto.

-¡¿Qué?! No sé de qué hablas. Es decir… Claro que no voy a lastimar a nadie… es solo que, esta "sensación" me está volviendo loco.- las palabras se me salían sin poder detenerlas.- ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Cómo sabes lo que pensaba en el baño?-

-Puedo escuchar los pensamientos de las personas.- respondió tajante.

"_Si claro. Este mocoso engreído…"_

-… cree que me voy a tragar ese cuento.- Edward enarco una ceja mientras decía mis ideas en voz alta.

-¡Wow!-

Nos quedemos analizándonos el uno al otro. ¿Cómo culparlo por su actitud huraña? Si en verdad podía escuchar lo que yo estaba pensando era natural su reacción, sobre todo por las cosas que se me habían ocurrido en el baño. Seguro yo era el ser más amenazante a 10 kilómetros a la redonda, aun que no quisiera lastimar a nadie y en un segundo pensé que irme seria la salida más sencilla, pero de nuevo algo me detubo. También recordé mi plan sobre Rosalie y una mescla de pánico y pesar me lleno el pecho. _"Estúpido Emmett, como no lo pensaste antes. Míralo. Es lógico que él y ella estén… "_

Edward soltó una carcajada.

-No, no, no, dios me libre. Rosalie es solo mi ehmmm… podría decir que mi hermana.- me observó un instante mas y su actitud se relajo.- Perdóname, me deje llevar, tus ideas son muy erráticas pero es normal en esta etapa. Me queda claro que no quieres lastimarnos y eso me basta. Solo te pido que resistas tus impulsos, créeme que no es divertido escucharlos siempre.-

-Hare lo posible, pero no prometo nada. Tu discúlpame por llamarte mocoso engreído.- le recordé.

-Es cierto. Bueno creo que estamos a mano.- me observo con expresión de curiosidad.- ¿Te parezco engreído?-

-Hmmm.- fingí meditar, coloque mi mano derecha sobre mi boca y lo analice de pies a cabeza. Luego dije en tono deductivo.- Sip. Pero aun tienes salvación.-

-Sí que eres sincero.-

_-_Eso intento. Uff. ¿A quién hay que matar para comer aquí?- _"¿Eso lo dije o lo pensé? Idiota, qué más da, igual él puede escuchar lo que piensas."_- Solo estoy bromeando, no lo digo en serio…-

Él se rio de nuevo.

- Calma, entiendo tu punto. Si tienes mucha hambre creo que será mejor que te llevemos a cazar mañana, claro está, si es que quieres quedarte. Sera fácil convencer a Carlisle para que venga con nosotros.-

"_Dijo. ¿Cazar? Este chico empieza a caerme bien."_

Edward sonrió.

-Eso es un alivio. Porque creo que vamos a convivir un laaaargo tiempo.-

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

_**Nota de Autora**__: Prometo por la vida de mi erizo de resina que hare capítulos más largos, es solo que en estos no le he visto sentido. Tenía ganas de meter un poco a Edward, después de todo cualquiera podría pensar que había algo entre él y Rosalie a primera vista. ¿O ustedes que piensan? En fin que le propine un pequeño susto a Emmett pero no pasa nada. De nuevo mil gracias por leer, nos vemos pronto._

_Saludos_

_A quien me deje review se le cumplirá un deseo, pero solo si lo manda dentro de los próximos 15 segundos. (Como las cadenas nn je je)_


	5. Asuntos cotidianos

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a otros. No pretendo ninguna ganancia y lo único que invierto es mi tiempo._

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

Asuntos cotidianos

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde mi llegad a la casa de los Cullen y estaba empezando a acostumbrarme a varias cosas. Ahora me parecía de lo más natural moverme a la asombrosa velocidad que usaban todos, casi había olvidado lo lento que me movía antes. Además me resultaba divertidísimo escuchar cosas lejanas o poder olfatear algo a grandes distancias. Descubrí lo útil que esto era el día que Edward y Carlisle me llevaron a cazar, disfrute tanto usar esas habilidades sin que nadie me lo evitara que había pasado los siguientes días de un humor inmejorable.

Un punto en contra era que aun no medía bien mis fuerzas. Más de una vez me había quedado con las clavijas de las puertas en la mano o algún objeto que sujetaba terminaba hecho añicos. Procuraba quedarme bien lejos de las cosas realmente caras que había en la casa, por sobre todo no me acercaba ni al asombroso Rolls Royce Phantom II que Carlisle aparcaba en el garaje de la casa, ni al enorme radio-tocadiscos de madera pulida que había en la sala y al que Edward parecía venerar.

Durante ese tiempo no me habían dejado sin vigilancia ni un día, siempre había dos personas además de mi en algún lugar de la casa, no estaba seguro de si la razón era que no deseaban que me sintiera solo o me vigilaban para que no saliera solo de la casa, la única cosa que me habían "prohibido" hacer. Yo acepte las condiciones sin chistar y en parte agradecía el empeño que todos ponían para que no hiciera nada de lo que me pudiera arrepentir después, pero empezaba a sentirme muy agobiado por no salir.

Con el pasar de los días me fui percatando de algunas cosas que tenían que ver con las actividades de la familia. El doctor Cullen iba obviamente a trabajar a algún hospital, seguramente tenía alguna especie de rotación pues cada tercer día se quedaba en la casa. Cada vez que el regresaba del hospital traía consigo un aroma que yo no podía identificar claramente pero que me ponía la garganta al rojo vivo.

Esme pasaba la mayor parte de la mañana haciendo cosas que al principio me intrigaban. Claro está que no cocinaba, pero lavaba la ropa en una lavadora automática que hacia un ruido infernal, limpiaba o barría por alrededor de la casa, le dedicaba tiempo al jardín y cuando terminaba leía libros sobre historia del arte o arquitectura de América.

El doctor y su esposa eran las personas más amables que había conocido, sin mencionar que me parecían total y absolutamente enamorados uno del otro. Los había visto charlar tomados de la mano por horas. En una ocasión los descubrí en la cocina mientras bailaban abrazados y sin música y tuve que regresar sobre mis pasos sin hacer el menor ruido para no interrumpirlos. Me sentí como un tonto entrometido y totalmente fuera de lugar. Jamás había visto algo así, no recordaba a mis padres siendo cariñosos uno con el otro, nunca había maltratos pero tampoco hubo nada parecido a lo que acababa de ver en la cocina. Siempre me pregunte como era posible que mis padres hubieran tenido cuatro hijos más después de Elliot. Y aquí estaban estas personas que se veían felices uno con el otro y que no parecía molestarles la cercanía de un desconocido para demostrar su amor. No pude más que sentir una enorme simpatía por Carlisle y Esme.

Edward y Rosalie se desaparecían durante las mañanas con el pretexto de asistir a clases, algo a lo que yo no veía sentido y menos porque lo poco que recordaba de la escuela eran solo peleas y castigos, en pocas palabras, no me entusiasmaba para nada la idea de asistir. En general ambos se trataban como hermanos, justo como Edward había asegurado, pero había momentos en los que discutían con tantos argumentos que cualquiera podría jurar que se trataba de una pareja casada por veinte años y no de personas que se conocían desde hacía solo dos años.

En resumidas cuentas, todos tenían algo en que ocupar su tiempo; Carlisle con sus pacientes, Esme con la casa y su afición por la arquitectura, Edward su piano y la música, incluso Rosalie disfrutaba de leer sobre autos y maquinas. Todos tenían algo que hacer. Todos menos yo.

Llevaba las dos semanas de mi estancia sin tener nada mejor que hacer que tirarme en el sillón de la sala a escuchar la radio, el único contacto con la realidad que me quedaba. Había intentado ayudar en lagunas cosas pues aun recordaba de carpintería y de construcción, pero en cuanto me ofrecía era graciosa y delicadamente rechazado. Incluso cuando sugerí mi ayuda para eliminar a las termitas del techo, Carlisle se negó sin darme mayores detalles. Así que sin ninguna perspectiva de mejora lo único que me quedaba era la radio y mi imaginación.

No paraba de pensar en Rosalie, aun me intrigaba la reacción que había tenido conmigo después de darle las gracias y eso no había sido lo peor. Después de ese día apenas me había dirigido la palabra y evitaba todo contacto visual conmigo. Yo no le daría mayor importancia a ese hecho de no ser porque me moría de ganas por estar cerca de ella. Me encantaría bailar con ella, besarla, abrazarla y Dios sabe que otras cosas. Para estas alturas me importaba poco si Edward escuchaba mis pensamientos y no me sorprendieron nada el par de codazos que me dio cuando yo dejaba volar la imaginación y no podía detenerla. Se me ocurrían las ideas más extrañas para acercarme a Rosalie, pero las descartaba de inmediato. Me había llegado a convencer de que alguna cosa sobre mi le molestaba.

Los días en que a Rosalie le había tocado quedarse en la casa se sumergía en revistas de moda o se pintaba las uñas por horas. Me había sentado delante de ella con toda la disposición de sacarle alguna conversación, pero no lograba pensar en dos palabras que juntas tuvieran sentido y mejor me quedaba observándola mientras leía o se arreglaba, cosa a la que yo no le veía sentido, hiciera lo que hiciera me parecía hermosa.

El jueves estaba siendo un día horrible, estaba hambriento, aburrió y harto de estar en la casa.

Le había pedido a Carlisle que me llevara a cazar de nuevo, pero él dijo que tendría que esperar algunos días más. Según su teoría no era buena idea que comiera tan pronto mientras fuera mi primer año, entre mas espaciadas fueran las fechas de mis caserías tendría más control sobre mi sed en el futuro. Yo no le vi sentido, tenía hambre ahora.

Por la tarde Carlisle y Esme habían salido a pasear y los chicos se quedaron conmigo en la casa. Edward revisaba unos discos que acababa de comprar y Rosalie leía un libro, "La máquina del tiempo" de H. G. Wells. Yo estaba muy aburrido y caminaba en círculos como león enjaulado a la mitad de la sala.

-¿Estas aburrido?- pregunto Edward mientras examinaba las canciones en el dorso de la caja de un disco. Como si no pudiera ser más obvio para él.

-No, así reviso la calidad de los alfombrados.- dije en tono sarcástico.- ¿Qué hacen para no aburrirse?

-Pues muchas cosas: escuchar las noticias, estudiar, pasear…- yo lance un bufido. –Podrías leer.-

-No gracias.-

-¡No te gusta leer!- Rosalie me observaba como si hubiera cometido algún sacrilegio. Era la primera vez que me hablaba directamente. Deje de pasearme y la mire sorprendido por la pregunta.

-En realidad no mucho, lo hago muy despacio y me confundo con las letras. Solo termine la escuela elemental.-

-¿No te gustaría seguir estudiando?-

-Y quien me va a dar clases. ¿Ustedes?- Intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron.

-Seguro. Ambos estamos bastante calificados.-

Rosalie sonriendo. El cielo en la tierra, yo la observe boquiabierto. De ninguna forma iba a decir que no.

-Si me tienen paciencia hare el intento.-

-Perfecto. Edward te dará aritmética y yo lenguaje. Empezamos el lunes.-

-¿Por qué el lunes?- intervino Edward.- ¿Por qué no hoy o mañana?-

-Por que las clases empiezan los lunes Edward.-

Regreso toda su atención al libro. Ni Edward ni yo nos atrevimos a protestar. De todas formas no me interesaba protestar, si ella quería empezar las clases el lunes o el próximo milenio era lo de menos. Con tal de verla sonreír, estudiaría latín.

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

_**Nota de Autora**__: Discúlpenme me tarde muchísimo tiempo en actualizar porque he estado muuuy ocupada pero ya está aquí este capítulo. Ahora sí estuvo un poquito más largo, aun que no todo lo que se me antoja pero me gusto este capítulo después de escribirlo y reescribirlo. En el próximo capítulo habrá algo de acción y creo que les gustara porque va a estar muy movido, habrá una excursión de por medio y tal vez algunos humanos así que no se lo pierdan. Gracias por leer y si tienen quejas, sugerencias o recriminaciones pues déjenme un review. _

_Los reviews son una expresión artística también, expláyense._


	6. Excursión

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a otros. No pretendo ninguna ganancia y lo único que invierto es mi tiempo._

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

Excursión

Era domingo muy temprano en la mañana cuando yo me aparecí por la sala para toparme con una grata sorpresa. La familia entera se alistaba para un día de campo. Esme preparaba una canasta, claro que no llevaba nada de comida pero guardo un mantel largo y otras cosas. Carlisle igual metió una cajita de madera y un par de libros en la canasta. Según lo que Esme me explicaba iríamos a un lugar alejado donde podríamos descansar, tendernos al sol y buscar alguna presa si las condiciones lo permitían. Nos quedaríamos todo el día para evitar que nos viera a la luz alguna persona y regresaríamos después del ocaso. Yo explotaba de felicidad, por fin podría tomar algo de luz solar y hacer alguna actividad al aire libre, que era por mucho lo que más me interesaba después de dos semanas de encierro.

Salimos mucho antes de que el sol despuntara en el horizonte y nos alejamos de la casa en el auto de Carlisle. Después de unos cuarenta minutos de viaje dejamos el auto a la orilla de un camino rural desértico y seguimos un trecho larguísimo sobre el curso de un arroyo. Al fin llegamos a un amplio claro rodeado de una tupida arboleda, perfecto en caso de tener que desaparecer hacia los arboles. Esme puso el mantel a modo de alfombra sobre el césped y Edward coloco una pequeña radio a transistores sobre una roca.

Fue hasta que Rosalie salió a los rayos del sol que yo note el efecto que la luz tenia sobre nuestra piel, quede deslumbrado por un segundo pero de inmediato me deje caer sobre el pasto y comencé a rodar. No me importo que me viera completamente infantil, tenía ganas de sentir las hierbas y la humedad del suelo y logre desprender un par de risas, que era mi objetivo principal. Era bueno escuchar a aquellas personas reír, por que al menos en la casa no lo hacían muy a menudo.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunte mientras me extendía bajo el calor del sol naciente.

-Cerca de Appalachia, Virginia.- respondió Edward. -¿Qué? ¿Appalachia?- lo mire completamente sorprendido y me di vuelta para enfrentar a Rosalie, debo haberme movido muy rápido porque ella se sobresalto.- ¿Me trajiste desde los Apalaches hasta acá? ¡Es otro estado!-

Ella se mordió el labio y asintió muy despacio. Estaba anonadado, eran mucho más de 100 km desde donde yo había estado cazando hasta Appalachia. Quería darle las gracias, besar el suelo por donde pisaba y besarla a ella.

"_No me des las gracias"_ Había dicho cuando intente agradecerle dos semanas atrás y temí que se molestara si intentaba hacerlo de nuevo. No quería que dejara de hablarme otras dos semanas, así que mejor guarde silencio y me limite a observar las nubes.

Carlisle comenzó a leer en voz alta un libro que me era desconocido, como casi todos los libros que los Cullen leían, pero este era divertido; hablaba sobre un medico que armaba una criatura con partes de cuerpos muertos. El titulo me pareció impronunciable pero era entretenido escuchar al doctor leer en voz alta y darle entonación a las acciones del texto.

Luego de un rato en el que todos platicamos y hablamos hasta cansarnos, Edward y Carlisle comenzaron una partida de ajedrez, algo que me pareció el juego más tedioso del mundo. Era demasiado cortés como para que me interesara.

Rosalie se entretenía en cambiar la estación de la radio y discutir con el comentarista en turno. Yo la observaba de reojo y disfrutaba con cada alegato que le soltaba al parlante de la caja, al final encontró una radio novela y ella y Esme se sentaron a escucharla tan quietas como estatuas.

Era imposible aburrirse, justo cuando me dieron ganas de correr alrededor del campo algo me golpeo la cabeza. Me di la vuelta y me tope con que Edward lanzaba y atrapaba un balón de football a forma de invitación.

-¿Te interesan unos lanzamientos?-

-En otras palabras, quieres ver que tan lejos te mando a buscar el balón.-

-Ja, Ja. Eso si no te hago morder el polvo.-

- Inténtalo mocoso engreído.-

Quince minutos después, la lucha encarnizada que habíamos entablado por la posesión del balón y ver quien lograba mandarlo más lejos era en definitiva el mejor juego de football de mi vida. Edward había lanzado por entre los arboles al otro lado del claro y encontré el balón entre unos arbustos. Me prepare para lanzar cuando me llego la voz burlona de Edward.

-¡No te vayas a lastimar el brazo!-

Retrocedí algunos pasos y lance con tanta potencia que apenas logre mantenerme en pie cuando deje ir el balón.

Entonces paso. El viento cambio de dirección y me trajo un olor delicioso. Lo aspire profundamente y todo cuanto pasaba a mi alrededor se esfumo, nada me importo y di media vuelta para seguir aquella fragancia a toda la velocidad que me permitía mi cuerpo. Era similar a algo que había olido en el doctor Carlisle, pero este aroma era más poderoso, incitante y fresco. Vivo. Y yo quería… no, tenía que encontrarlo y agasajarme con la fuente. La garganta me ardía y la sensación me apremiaba. Estaba acercándome, podía olerlo con más intensidad.

Alguien me sujetó por la espalda y frenamos dando trompicones. Era Edward, me había alcanzado e intentaba retenerme pero yo era mucho más fuerte, estaba a punto de quitármelo de encima de un codazo cuando otro par de brazos me aferro por la muñeca. Carlisle se colgaba de mí como si se jugara la vida en eso.

-¡Detente Emmett! ¡No lo hagas, no sabemos cuántos son!-

No me importaba si eran dos o veinte, si eran leñadores o niños exploradores. Yo iba a beberme su sangre hasta la última gota si así lograba que la quemazón de mi garganta se apagara y no iba a permitir que nadie me detuviera. Tome a Carlisle por el cuello de la camisa y lo levante del suelo. Lo acerque a mi cara y rugí como jamás lo había hecho, luego me arroje de espaldas y caí con todo mi peso sobre Edward que seguía sin soltarme, me revolqué por el suelo con ellos aun intentando dominarme y sin aflojar su férreo agarre. Un tercer peso se añadió sobre mí y vi a Esme sujetándome el otro brazo. Estaba enceguecido por la ira y el olor de una víctima cercana, levante los brazos y estrelle a Esme y a Carlisle uno contra el otro. Logre levantarme con un enorme esfuerzo, hice un intento más por quitármelos y me lance de espaldas contra un árbol para sacarme a Edward. El tronco se partió pero no logre que él me soltara. Gruñía y rugía desesperado cuando el último par de brazos me tomaba por el pecho.

-¡Basta!- me ordeno Rosalie. La mire con ira acecina y le gruñí a la cara, ni ella me pareció importante. -¡BASTA!- ordeno de nuevo al tiempo que me propinaba una bofetada tan fuerte que caí sentado al suelo.

Me quede pasmado por la impresión un segundo, lo que le dio suficiente tiempo a todos para sujetarme con mayor eficiencia. Ya no pude luchar y me quede jadeando el olor de la sangre humana que estaba tan próxima que casi podía saborearla.

-Emmett deja de respirar.- exigió Edward. -¡Hazlo!-

Lo hice casi por reflejo. El cerebro se me despejo lo suficiente como para darme cuenta del tamaño de idiotez que estaba cometiendo. Deje de luchar de inmediato y Edward dio una señal a los demás para que me llevaran lejos de aquel lugar. Intente soltarme de nuevo pero ya no era la pelea desesperada, me sentía más como un niño encaprichado que como el animal salvaje que me había dominado minutos atrás. Entre más me alejaban del aroma de los humanos más ganas tenia de regresar, pero iba recuperando poco a poco la conciencia hasta que solo me quedo frustración y una sensación terrible de ser el idiota más grande del planeta. ¿Acababa de atacar a las personas que me habían salvado la vida?

Antes de que me diera cuenta ya estábamos a algunos metros de distancia del auto. Poco a poco todos me liberaron, primero Esme y Rosalie y luego Carlisle y Edward, me deje caer al suelo con la cara pegada al pasto. Respire profundo y el olor de la tierra me lleno los pulmones, lo sentí como un calmante, pero ahora me preocupaba mas el sonido de los pasos de las cuatro personas que se movían a mi alrededor. No quería levantar la cara para enfrentarlos y me quede tendido sin poder encontrar el valor para intentar nada, solo seguí respirando el olor a tierra.

-¿Están todos bien?- pregunto la voz de Carlisle en un tono alterado.

Mire de reojo y con alivio que todos asintieron. No estaba seguro de si podía lastimarlos, pero no me importo, acababa de embestir como una bestia a la familia que me había abierto sus puertas y me acogió como uno más. Habían intentado evitar que cometiera la cosa más estúpida de mi vida y yo les había rugido en la cara y los había golpeado sin ningún miramiento. Ellos no merecían nada así, ni de mi parte, ni de parte de nadie.

-Emmett.- me llamo la dulce voz de Rosalie.- ¿Estás bien?-

No conteste. No podía, no me salía la voz, solo tenía gruñidos atorados en la garganta.

-Está bien.- aclaro Edward.

Solté un bufido, si no podía contestar no quería que alguien lo hiciera por mí. Escuche a Carlisle acercarse con paso seguro y no pude evitar darle un gruñido de advertencia, no quería a nadie se acercara a mí y el estaba a punto de invadir mi espacio personal.

-¡Carlisle!- le previno Edward.

El doctor solo titubeo un segundo y siguió acercándose. Empecé a gruñir con más fuerza, pero él no se detuvo y coloco su mano en mi hombro. Los gruñidos se me acabaron de inmediato.

-Emmett.- llamo con voz tranquila. –Estamos todos bien, no tienes porque sentirte mal.-

¿Qué rayos tenia este hombre en la cabeza? Era como para que me alejara a escopetazos de su familia y en vez de eso se preocupaba por mí como si me hubiera lastimado. No quería que me tocara así, no quería escucharlo ni a él ni a los demás. Estaba furioso. Pero no con ellos sino conmigo.

-Emmett.- Rosalie me llamo de nuevo y esta vez no pude evitar levantar la mirada. –Por favor. Vamos a casa.-

Quería levantarme y correr tan lejos como me fuera posible, cruzar el continente entero si era necesario, con tal de no ver decepción o rencor en los ojos de cualquier Cullen. Pero vi algo en la mirada de Rosalie que no se parecía en nada a lo que esperaba. ¿Preocupación? ¿Se preocupaba por mí? Era la misma mirada que tenía cuando recogió lo que quedaba de mí en el bosque tras el ataque del oso.

Ella se acerco y tomo mi mano con cuidado. Me levante con todo el peso del mundo sobre mis hombros y la mirada aun fija al suelo. Ella tomo mi rostro con su mano libre y me obligo a mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-Todo va a estar bien. Tranquilo.-

Me hubiera encantado asentir para hacerla sonreír, decir algún comentario alegre u optimista. Pero no pude porque sentía algo mucho más fuerte que mis ganas de alegrar el ambiente y que no quería poner en palabras. El olor a sangre humana aun me daba vueltas en lo más profundo de la nariz, el ardor en la garganta ahora sabía exactamente lo que quería y yo encontraría la forma de conseguirlo.

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

_**Nota de Autora**__: Pues bien, ahora si le toco oler sangre humana y dudo mucho que Emmett se vaya a quedar quieto, pero de momento lo lograron calmar. Si adivinaro como espero que haya hecho, el libro que Carlisle leyó es "Frankenstein o le moderno Prometeo", no se, me pareció divertido mencionarlo. Me estaba preguntando si Emmett seria capas de pelear con cuatro vampiros al mismo tiempo y para mi sorpresa me tope con la correspondencia entre Meyer y admin (de twilight lexicon) y justo en una pregunta eso salió a relucir. La respuesta es más o menos así: "Como neófito Emmett debe haber sido insanamente fuerte". Así que si parece que exagero, pues no es cierto. Algo que también quiero aclarar es que he querido lograr que Emmett vaya conociendo y encariñándose con toda la familia, no solo con Rosalie (ok ya sé que no ha pasado mucho tiempo con ella pero ya lo hará), porque tiene que haber una razón para que el desarrolle esa idea de querer protegerlos (sobre todo porque no veo fácil que se decida a un compromiso así, con lo poco comprometido que ha sido con los asuntos familiares hasta el momento). Uff, creo que es la N.A. más larga que he escrito, así que hasta aquí le dejo, no sin antes avisar que el próximo capítulo si tendrá algo sobre Rosalie y Emmett juntos (por fin!!)._

_Recuerden mantenerse lejos del horno de microondas pero no del botón de Go! Los reviews son bien recibidos, las microondas no._

_Saludos._


	7. No interrumpir

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a otros. No pretendo ninguna ganancia y lo único que invierto es mi tiempo._

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

No interrumpir

Pasaron dos cosas durante el camino de regreso a la casa. Rosalie no soltó mi mano en todo el trayecto y Edward no aparto la vista de mí. El sabía lo que yo planeaba, no me quedaba la menor duda.

Los días que siguieron al incidente del bosque fueron todo menos tranquilos.

Había intentado salir de la casa sin que nadie lo notara en varias ocasiones, pero de alguna manera Edward se las arreglaba para frustrar todos mis intentos. Al principio me fastidiaba que cada vez que yo me acercaba a una puerta o ventana, el apareciera de la nada con algún absurdo pretexto para distraerme, aunque luego de varios intentos comencé a tomarle el lado divertido a la situación. Era un macabro juego del gato y el ratón, si él no me atrapaba me escaparía de la casa para acabar con el primer humano que me topara. Incluso me justifique pensando que si eso llegara a suceder el culpable seria Edward y no yo. Lo que me consternaba era que parecía que no había puesto a nadie más sobre aviso, pues ninguno me vigilaba como él lo hacía.

Para mi sorpresa Rosalie no había desistido en la idea de las clases, sino todo lo contrario, se empeño en que iniciáramos el lunes justo como había dicho. Así que en las mañanas ella y Edward se turnaban para ponerme al corriente. Era asombroso lo fácil que me resultaron las clases de aritmética con Edward, hacer cálculos era maravillosamente rápido y lógico ahora, de una forma que no lograba entender.

Mientras tanto en las clases de lenguaje, todo era muy diferente. Por mi, Rosalie podría estar hablando en ruso y jamás lo habría notado. Concentrarme con ella alrededor era un reto más allá de todas mis capacidades. Me limitaba a asentir, completamente consiente de no entender ni una palabra, pero fingía hasta donde era creíble. ¿Quién podría poner atención en algo con ella tan cerca? Era más fácil repasar sus lecciones durante la noche en mi habitación. Lo bueno de todo aquello era que ahora Rosalie me hablaba. ¡Y vaya que hablaba! Cuando terminaba las lecciones y no tenía ningún compromiso se quedaba conmigo y me contaba cualquier cantidad de cosas sobre moda, películas y autos, era claro que le encantaban los autos. No me había detenido a analizar el por qué del drástico cambio de su actitud hacia mí y francamente me tenía sin cuidado, lo importante era que ya no rechazaba conversar y yo podía estar más tiempo con ella.

Aun estaba experimentando las consecuencias del olor a sangre humana y estaba seguro que de no ser porque Carlisle había tomado la decisión de no regresar a casa hasta que nos hubiéramos alimentado bien, le habría arrancado a alguien la cabeza. Mi humor se estaba volviendo muy volátil, los cambios eran tan fuertes que había momentos en los que no me sentía como yo mismo. Agradecía cualquier compañía y que Rosalie estuviera cerca más tiempo era lo más parecido a un sedante que alguien me pudiera ofrecer.

Una noche, mucho después que las estaciones de radio terminaran con sus transmisiones, estaba sentado en una de las sillas del elegante comedor de los Cullen, no había estado ahí desde mi transformación. Tenía la cabeza enterrada entre los brazos y me dedicaba a ver cada veta de la madera, intentando refrenar las ganas que tenia de salir corriendo atreves del muro. Seguro no sería mucho esfuerzo.

-Hola.- dijo la hermosa voz de Rosalie.

Reaccione como si me hubiera gritado con un altavoz, me incorpore de un brinco y me quede como una tabla. Ella se sobre salto y me miro confundida. Definitivamente tenía que aprender a reaccionar más despacio, era como la quinta vez que la sorprendía de esa forma.

-Hola.- le respondí intentando no sonar tan torpe como me sentía.

-¿Quieres algo de compañía?-

-Me caería bien.- confesé, volviendo a poner los brazos sobre la mesa.

Ninguno de nosotros dijo nada por un largo rato, pero no me importo. El silencio no me hacia tanto daño con ella sentada a mi lado.

-Extraño dormir.- las palabras se me escaparon.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué más extrañas?-

-Mmmm… pues de primer plano salir, estoy muy cansado de estar aquí encerrado. Trabajar, me encantaba trabajar para la constructora, no sé, usar la fuerza para armar algo enorme puede levantar la moral de cualquiera.-

-¿Tu familia?- me pareció escuchar algo extraño en su voz.

-No tanto como ellos a mí. No fui un hijo modelo, sabes. Deje de verlos hace mucho tiempo y nunca me intereso volver a buscarlos.-

-¿Te gustaría ahora?-

-No. ¿Qué sentido tendría?- volví a mirarla.- Ellos siguieron con sus vidas, incluso antes de que yo me fuera casi todos tenían sus propias familias y preocupaciones. ¿A ti si?-

Ella guardo silencio y pensé que no era buena idea insistir. Después de otro rato me decidí a preguntarle algo.

-Dime algo. ¿Fui grosero contigo cuando hablamos por primera vez?-

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?-

-Porque no me dirigiste la palabra en dos semanas. Me imagine que te había hecho enojar.-

Ella me observó sorprendida, luego sonrió y negó con un movimiento tan dulce como su sonrisa.

-No exactamente, estaba intentando acostumbrarme a tu cara. Por eso te evitaba tanto, me dolía mucho verte.-

-¿Tan feo te parezco?-

-Claro que no, pero tu cara me recuerda mucho a alguien.- eso explicaba muchas cosas.

-¿Alguien bueno o malo?-

-Creo que bueno… y malo al mismo tiempo. Se llama…-

-No… -la interrumpí, me apeteció bromear con la situación.- No me digas. Así está bien, no me interesa saber el nombre tu ex novio.-

-El no es mi ex novio, es el hijo de una amiga…- guardo silencio y no pudo ocultar la tristeza en su rostro.

"_¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido! ¡Mil veces estúpido! Porque demonios tenias que mencionar al novio."_

Pensé que ella se levantaría y me dejaría solo, pero no lo hizo. Decidí cerrar la boca, de cualquier forma no tenía ni idea de que decirle. No sabía cuál era el problema, si mencionara al hijo de su amiga o a su ex novio, me moría de ganas por preguntar pero no quería que se alterara. Me pareció ver que Rosalie tenía una pequeña lucha interna, luego de un momento fue como si tomar una decisión.

-Quiero contarte algo.- dudo un segundo y luego siguió. -Pero primero prométeme que escucharas todo hasta que termine.-

Estuve a punto de preguntar pero me mordí los labios y asentí sin dejar de mirarla.

-Antes que nada te pido disculpas. Es por mi culpa que estas atrapado en esta horrible existencia igual que todos nosotros, pero cuando te vi en el bosque de inmediato supe que no podía dejarte morir.- estuve a punto de interrumpirla, decirle que no se disculpara, pero solo pude apretar mas fuerte los labios para cumplir lo que acababa de prometer.-Mis razones fueron egoístas, yo lo sé y en verdad espero que algún día logres perdonarme, no solo por eso si no por además ser tan descortés contigo. Tengo que admitir que al principio me molesto mucho tu actitud, tomaste todo muy a la ligera, como si no te importara el hecho de que te quitamos… te quite la vida sin preguntarte. Tú no te enojaste, no te alteraste y mucho menos te fuiste. Simplemente no me pareció una actitud normal.-

Eso de quedarme cayado se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero reto, pero deje que continuara, estaba siendo muy informativo.

-Así que te estaba evitando no solo porque me recuerdas a alguien, sino porque me enojaba la forma tan relajada con que lo estabas afrontando. Conmigo fue mi diferente, creo que aun no lo supero del todo y dudo mucho que algún día lo haga.-

-Entonces, si estabas enojada conmigo.- dije en tono triunfante y me percate de que acababa de interrumpir. _"Bueno si ya interrumpiste, que valga la pena."_ -Perdón. Pero eso quiere decir que ya no estás enojada. ¿Verdad?-

-No, ya no, me parece que esa es tu forma de ser, es natural en ti. Ahora no puedo imaginarte reaccionando de otra forma.- me volvió a sonreír y yo le regrese el gesto, aunque seguro yo me veía como un completo idiota. De pronto se puso seria, imagine que continuaría con lo que me decía, así que me forcé a cerrar la boca de nuevo. -Hay algo más que quiero contarte, creo que es mejor que lo sepas por mí. Los demás vivieron una parte de eso conmigo-

Y ella me conto todo; sobre sus padres, sobre sus hermanos pequeños y sus amigas, los planes que quería cumplir. Y sobre Royce King. Sobre su compromiso, sobre sus amigos, sobre lo que le habían hecho. Mientras la escuchaba hablar una pequeña llama de ira iba creciéndome en la boca del estomago, no era como la furia cegadora que me atacaba a momentos, esta la identificaba bien. Era mía y no era provocada por mis extraños cambios de humor, era verdadera y pura ira, real como no podía recordar. Apretaba los puños conforme ella hablaba y si alguien hubiera sido capaz de meterme carbón en las manos le habría regresado diamantes. Cuando llego a la parte donde la dejaron tirada en la calle agonizando yo no pude contenerme más.

La habían lastimado, habían lastimado a MI ángel, nadie en todo el plante iba a tocarla y salirse con la suya. No mientras yo estuviera cerca. Me levante de golpe y no me importo si esta vez la sorprendía como había hecho antes, la mire con el seño fruncido y le hable intentando modular mi voz.

-Sus nombres.- dije. Ella me observo confundida.- No importa, con el tal Royce me basta para empezar.-

Me di la vuelta y salí del comedor, escuche a Rosalie levantarse de la mesa y a los demás bajar por las escaleras, pero no me importo. Yo ya estaba en la puerta y la tire de un puñetazo. Salí caminando a grandes y pesados pasos. Rosalie me alcanzo y se paro delante de mí bloqueándome el paso.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde crees que vas?- exigió golpeándome con el índice en el pecho.

-Oh… Pues solo a matar a un par de bastardos.- conteste y la rodee con un movimiento.

-Te dije que escucharas hasta que terminara.-

-Te digo que en estos momentos sinceramente no me importa.- le di la espalda, completamente aliviado de que aparentemente ningún Cullen me estuviera siguiendo. Estaba cruzando la línea de los arboles cuando ella hablo de nuevo.

-¡Emmett, demonios, déjame terminar! Ya están muertos. ¡Yo los mate!-

Me congele en el momento. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar y por un segundo me pregunte si los vampiros podían tener alucinaciones. Me di la vuelta muy despacio y la vi ahí, parada a la mitad del jardín, con el seño fruncido y resoplando de enojo, absolutamente arrebatadora como siempre.

-Tu… ¿Qué?-

-No lo voy a repetir.-

-¡Podrías haber empezado por ahí!-

-Que maravillosa forma de comenzar una conversación: "Hola. Sabes, cometí cinco asesinatos..."-

-¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? Que me quedara sentado tranquilamente mientras me lo contabas.-

-No, esperaba que me dejaras terminar de hablar.-

-No hay forma de que me quede escuchando eso sin reaccionar. ¡¿Qué no ves que me gustas demasiado?!- me di la vuelta y propine un golpe al roble más cercano. Se bamboleo y lo tome entre mis brazos antes que cayera al suelo, lo apreté hasta que no abrazaba más que astillas tan largas como piernas.

Necesitaba sacar toda la ira que se me había juntado en el estomago y a la que, ahora, se le sumaba frustración. Jamás sería capaz de poner a aquellos malditos desgraciados en su lugar simple y sencillamente porque ya estaban tres metros bajo tierra. Ella se había encargado y a pesar de que me hizo feliz la idea de que los patanes se hubieran llevado su merecido, estaba molesto por no haber sido yo el que lo hiciera. Yo quería protegerla, quería sentirme útil al menos haciendo eso. Había perdido esa oportunidad, una oportunidad que jamás tuve, una oportunidad que no me pertenecía. Una responsabilidad que llevaría gustoso con tal de verla feliz.

Lo prometí en ese momento, no perdería otra oportunidad nunca más.

Yo sabía que los arboles no tenían la culpa de nada, pero eran ellos o personas y de momento no tenía ganas de debatirme en otra pelea con la familia. Para cuando logre dominarme el sol comenzaba a despuntar y el jardín de los Cullen ahora tenía una nueva zona despejada de arboles.

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

_**Nota de Autora**__: Perdón, perdón, perdón me tarde los años del universo en actualizar pero sufrí de un terrible tapón creativo. En fin, que espero que les haya gustado, no estoy del todo satisfecha de algunas cosas pero ya no podía retrasarlo mas y este es el resultado. Soy de la idea que en un principio Rosalie podría haberse molestado por la forma de ser de Emmett (hay que admitirlo, sus personalidades son totalmente opuestas) pero lo importante es que Rose no le quitara los ojos de encima a Emmett y que poco a poco lo conozca y lo aprecie por quien es. Me imagino que tuvieron que platicar de muchas cosas y Rose tendría que sentir algo por Emmett antes de contarle al menos una parte de su historia. Además seguro Emmett querría matar a esos tipos (Y quién no? Hasta yo quiero matarlos!). Hasta aquí, los espero la próxima donde habrá un par de momentos emocionantes (ya verán a que me refiero)._

_Los reviews no son una causa de cáncer, siéntanse en libertad de mandarme algunos n.n. Saludos_


	8. En el jardín

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a otros. No pretendo ninguna ganancia y lo único que invierto es mi tiempo._

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

En el jardín

El sol iluminaba de forma majestuosa la casa, prometiendo un día sin una sola nube. Yo aun sostenía el último pino que había arrancado entre mis brazos. La ira y la frustración ya se habían evaporado, pero no tenía ganas de volver al interior de la casa. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de ver a la persona que estaba a mis espaldas. Rosalie se había quedado toda la noche observándome mientras yo desgraciaba a los pobre arboles.

Si, lo había dicho en voz alta, fuerte y claro. Si, lo había dicho con todas sus palabras y por fin ya no tenía ese peso en cima. Si, Rosalie me gustaba, me ponía loco, me dejaba idiota y completamente deslumbrado. Definitivamente no había sido la forma en que había imaginado decírselo y mucho menos mientras el resto de los Cullen nos observaban desde el pórtico de la casa pero… ¡Al demonio con todo! Lo había dicho y no me iba a retractar.

Solo había un pequeño problema.

Ahora no teína idea de que decir o hacer.

Jamás en mi vida había sentido algo parecido por un chica y nunca antes había llegado a decir algo semejante. O al menos no en serio. Rosalie era muy diferente a todas las mujeres que yo había tratado hasta entonces, no solo por lo que despertaba en mí, sino por todo lo que era. Refinada, elegante y educada. No conocía a nadie igual. Me sentía como un cavernícola intentando tocar a una diosa.

Me di vuelta despacio para verla directamente. Los demás se habían marchado horas atrás, pero ella seguía sin moverse, como esperando a que yo terminar de jugar con las plantas del jardín. El sol naciente le arrancaba destellos a su piel y a su cabello.

"_Dios, no lo estás haciendo más fácil."_

-Debes creer que soy un tonto infantil.- dije al fin.

-¿Por qué creería eso?- contesto con expresión confusa.

Fruncí el entrecejo y levante un poco el tronco del pino que aun colgaba entre mis brazos tratando de resaltar lo que a mí me perecía evidente.

-Estabas molesto.- concluyo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. –Pero no necesito que te molestes por algo que me paso a mí. Yo puedo resolver mis propios problemas.-

"_Yo quiero ser tu único problema…"_

-No lo dudo. Es solo que…- mi voz sonaba horrible

-¿Te gusto?-

-Si… Digo, no… es decir, si. ¡SI! Mucho pero yo… ehmm.-

-¿Por qué?-

-¡¿Por qué?!- parpadee un par de veces intentado entender.- ¿Es una pregunta capciosa?-

Ella no contesto pero dio un par de pasos hacia mí.

-Pues… no sé ni por dónde empezar; cuando creía que eras un ángel, por lo hermosa que me parces o por la parte donde me volvías loco cuando no me dirigías la palabra incluso cuando me sentaba delante de ti.-

-Yo pensaba que no querías hablarme.- dijo con algo de confusión en su voz y dando otro paso.- Pero me gustaba que estuvieras cerca.-

-¿Entonces no crees que soy una especie de acosador loco, celoso y posesivo o algo parecido?-

-No. Creo que eres muy dulce.-

-¡Dulce! Ese no es un adjetivo para alguien como yo.-

-¿Y qué adjetivo prefieres?-

Solté el pino, me sacudí las manos en la camisa y di un paso meditando.

-No sé, algo más impactante: poderoso, fornido, gallardo...- mientras hablaba, no me di cuenta que nos habíamos acercado mucho uno al otro. Ella estaba a menos de 20 centímetros de mí y yo acerque mi rostro al suyo, solo nos separa aire.

-A mí me gusta dulce.- afirmo. Pude sentir su aliento sobre mis labios.

-Pues entonces…- me quede estático, examinando su hermoso rostro.- Soy dulce.-

Estábamos tan cerca. ¡Tan cerca!

Ella fijo sus ojos en los mío y sonrió. Antes de que yo pudiera hacer nada, dio media vuelta y se alejo con paso calmado, con las manos entrelazadas en su espalda. No podía creer que su cadera se meciera de esa manera en forma natural. La mandíbula se me fue hasta los pies. ¿Qué era lo que quería? ¿Volverme loco? No le estaba costando trabajo.

Se detuvo a unos pasos de la puerta principal, se giro para verme y de nuevo sonrió.

-¿Sabes? A Esme en verdad le gusta el jardín, ojala puedas repararlo un poco.-

Yo aun tenía la boca abierta mientras asentía rápidamente. Rosalie hizo un gesto deslumbrante al morderse el labio y la perdí de vista cuando entro en la casa.

Estaba pasmado, completa y absolutamente pasmado. Rosalie estaba jugando conmigo y yo había caído voluntariamente en el tablero, sin meter las manos ni para defenderme. Y lo mejor de todo era que estaba feliz. Sería la pieza que ella quisiera, me movería en cualquier dirección y correría directo a mi fin sin oponer resistencia. Ahora entendía por qué me costaba trabajo hablarle.

Rosalie no solo me gustaba, estaba irrevocablemente enamorado de ella. Así de sencillo.

El resto de la mañana pasó como un borrón confuso. Pretendí reparar el jardín, pero fue hasta medio día que note que no había hecho nada más que rascar el suelo en un solo lugar con una pala. Logre despabilarme y replantar algunos de los arboles, aunque para otros no había salvación y decidí usar algo de su madera para hacer una mesita jardinera que comenzaría en cuanto terminara de repara la puerta principal. Para el final del día había sembrado, podado y cambiado casi por completo toda la forma del jardín. Ahora había un pequeño quiosco con iluminación en la zona "talada", además de una mecedora y unas sillas a juego con la mesita.

Sin duda este había sido un día especialmente bueno, ni cambios de humor, ni ataques de ira. Todo un día sintiéndome bajo control y feliz, sin ninguna razón en especial, solo feliz. Bueno claro que tenía una razón.

-Rosalie- suspire como ido en un par de ocasiones.

Me movía de un lado para otro mientras trabajaba pero no dejaba de pensar en ella.

Esme me sugirió que me cambiara de ropa, no había notado los tremendos hoyos en mi camisa de franela, pero no le di mayor importancia y me quite la camisa agujereada amarrándola a mi cintura para seguir trabajando con la playera que tenia debajo. Me veía justo como cuando trabajaba en la constructora, sucio y con hoyos, pero feliz como nunca. Supuse que incluso Edward se había hartado de percibir mis pensamientos cuando lo escuche desde el interior de la casa mientras comenzaba a tocar el piano como poseso.

Un buen día sin duda, pero ningún buen día sigue para siempre y tenía que terminar justo en ese momento.

Una corriente de aire caliente llego desde el este cargada de un delicioso olor a humano. Me estremecí y la garganta comenzó a quemarme. Mire en dirección a la casa. El aire no había pasado por ella y nadie más había podido oler lo que yo sí. De todas formas escuche a Edward detener el sonido de su piano.

Esta vez no dejaría que me atraparan. Me deslice en un segundo fuera del jardín y sin hacer ruido avance hacia los arboles del bosque, corrí a favor del viento, no para seguir el olor sino intentando dejar un rastro con el que despistar a alguien si me seguían. Antes de que comenzara a dejar mi rastro falso escuche que me alcanzaban. ¡Maldito Edward! Porque tenía que ser tan rápido. Me detuve para enfrentarlo, el me alcanzo en un instante.

-¡Vete!- le amenace con una voz que apenas reconocí como propia.

El no se movió. Comencé a gruñir intentado amedrentarlo, pero él siguió sin moverse. En un instante me di cuenta de que ningún otro Cullen venía detrás.

-Y no vendrán.- comento con una voz sin matiz.

¿Acaso pretendía detenerme el solo? ¿Por qué rayos no les había dicho a los demás?

-No, no voy a detenerte y no quiero que los demás lo intenten. La otra vez tuvimos suerte, estabas distraído y pudimos controlarte, pero ahora sabes lo que quieres y dudo mucho que logremos detenerte incluso si lo intentamos todos.-

Pero entonces ¿Por qué me seguía?

-Porque quiero persuadirte, pero no voy a pelear contigo.-

-En tal caso Eddy… - mi voz era casi un rugido. Di un paso hacia atrás intentando alejarme.- me voy. No hay nada que puedas decir que me interese. Esta vez no vas a distraerme con juegos de mesa o tu música-

-No sabes lo que haces. Créeme.-

-¿Nadie te dijo que no se experimenta en cabeza ajena?-

Le lance una última mirada, mescla de advertencia y precaución, y salí corriendo a toda velocidad. Edward no me siguió. Acelere por entre los árboles y comencé con mi plan para perder a aquel que intentara seguirme. Corrí en círculos alrededor de una zona y luego regrese un poco para repetir la operación, me tomo dos segundos hacerlo. Tome la camisa de franela que aun traía atada a la cintura y la deje en el centro de uno de los círculos. No dude que Edward leyera mi plan para no ser rastreado pero los últimos detalles seguro no encajarían con la idea que tenía hasta hacia unos segundos. Me encamine hacia el este, deje otro circulo y ahora si seguí de frente percibiendo el aroma humano con más intensidad a cada instante.

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

_**Nota de Autora**__: Chan chan chan… Si el suspenso no los mata espero que me den su opinión. Este capítulo quedo un poco corto pero creo que salió bien. Me agrado el resultado y espero que a ustedes también, me muriera por hacer que se besaran pero luego pensé "No, Rosalie no puede ser ten fácil." Y pasó lo que paso, disculpen si mis loqueras los desesperan. Puedo asegurarles que para el próximo capítulo habrá sangre, no sé si mucha pero la habrá._


	9. Cazador

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a otros. No pretendo ninguna ganancia y lo único que invierto es mi tiempo._

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

Cazador

Corría a toda velocidad, el bosque se deslizaba cientos de metros debajo de mis pies en un instante, el aire me azotaba la cara y me obligaba a correr más rápido. Me detuve en seco cuando llegue a un camino rural a la sombra de los arboles. Me quede estático.

Podía ver a como a unos metros de mi había una furgoneta Ford modelo B con el capote arriba y vapor saliendo desde el motor. Alguien se asomaba al interior intentando reparar la maquina y podía escuchar su grave voz maldiciendo por lo bajo mientras trabajaba.

No me moví, estaba sorprendido de ver los movimientos del hombre mientras luchaba con la maquinaria. ¿En serio yo me movía tan lento cuando era humano? Al tipo se le cayó la llave de tuercas y se golpeo la cabeza con el capó. Al fin noto mi presencia cuando recogió la herramienta del suelo. Me observo sorprendido, seguro se preguntaba de donde había salido.

-Buenas tardes.- dijo con voz nervioso.

No conteste. Me concentre en lo que escuchaba y sentía. El palpitar del corazón de aquel hombre me pareció curioso, se había acelerado. El resto del bosque estaba en silencio, ese silencio que me emocionaba al cazar. Podía sentir a cada fibra de mi cuerpo tensándose por la anticipación. Mi garganta ardía en llamas. Mis ojos fijos en el hombre, mi presa, en la que podía escuchar la aceleración de su pulso y su respiración agitándose. Y todo en cosa de un segundo.

Sonreí satisfecho. El mejor predador, eso es lo que soy.

Me moví tan rápido que el hombre casi no se dio cuenta cuando me pare a su lado. Se sorprendió y quiso alejarse, lo sujete por el brazo y el se asusto en serio. Aun sujetaba la llave de tuercas he intento blandirla para golpearme con ella. Su movimiento fue tan lento que casi me dio risa. Lo tome por la muñeca, mucho antes de que descargara el golpe y negué con la cabeza mientras él me miraba aterrado.

El juego se acabo, lo atrape entre mi cuerpo y la furgoneta, el intentaba resistirse, era una pena que su fuerza no se comparara con la mía, no estaba presentando ningún reto para mí. Actué por puro instinto, podía oler por donde pasaba más sangre, lo mordí entre el hombro y el cuello. Como morder una barra de mantequilla, así de fácil me pareció. El hombre se revolvió de dolor, intento liberase de nuevo, pero su fuerza no le sirvió ni para moverme un milímetro. Poco a poco dejo de moverse y quedo inconsciente en un par de minutos.

Yo seguía con mi tarea de beber. El ardor de mi garganta se apagaba y lo remplazaba una sensación que no había experimentado hasta ese momento. Placer, un inmenso placer, como si cada célula de mi ser al fin se acomodara en el lugar que le correspondía. Termine poco después y deje que el cuerpo callera el suelo. Respiraba agitado memorizando el olor y el sabor de la sangre humana en lo más profundo de mis inertes pulmones y estomago, extasiado en el sabor y la sensación que me causaba en todo el cuerpo. Era para esto que estaba hecho, no para beber sangre de bestias del bosque, sino para cazar humanos.

Al fin estaba completo, pero no satisfecho.

Mire el cuerpo del hombre a mis pies, tendido y sin movimiento, con la vista perdida en la nada y la expresión de sorpresa que no lo había abandonado.

Me sentí muy mal luego de unos segundos. No por el hombre que acaba de aniquilar, ni por su familia, si es que la tenia. Desde mi perspectiva las personas mueren todo el tiempo, es algo que no se puede evitar y cada una muere según le toca. Pero recordé a un idiota que se había topado con una criatura salvaje en el bosque y que había sido salvado de las garras de la muerte por un ángel. El mismo idiota que ahora había traicionado la confianza de las personas que lo habían aceptado y que se comportaba como una animal irracional, amenazando a quien había intentado persuadirlo y engañando a aquel que quisiera detenerlo.

Me di asco.

No podía volver con los Cullen, no podría verlos a la cara y pedir que me aceptaran de nuevo. No merecía estar con ellos, no merecía vivir con ellos y no merecía a Rosalie. Ella, que me había hablado de lo orgullosa que se sentía de jamás haber probado sangre humana.

En cambio yo no solo acababa de quebrantar la confianza de los Cullen y de arrebatar una vida humana, estuve seguro en cuanto la sangre humana toco mis labios. Quería más.

Un sonido distante me saco de mis pensamientos. Un motor. Un automóvil se aproximaba, daría vuelta en la curva del camino en cuestión de segundos. No podía quedarme ahí parado. Salí corriendo y me aleje.

"_¡Cobarde!"_

Me aparte cuanto pude de lo que me pareció era el territorio de los Cullen, ya les había ocasionado suficientes problemas y no quería darles más.

Pasaron un par de días y yo seguía rondando sin ningún rumbo fijo. Llegue a percibir la presencia de Edward y Rosalie buscándome, pero los esquive lo mejor que pude. El solo hecho de pensar en que Rosalie me viera con los ojos teñidos de escarlata intenso, me hacia acelerar a fondo.

Dando rodeos y recorriendo veredas en el bosque llegue a las afueras de una pequeña ciudad. Ni siquiera repare en el nombre y me dedique a deambular en los márgenes de la zona urbana olisqueando los aromas que el viento me traía. La garganta se me ponía al rojo vivo.

¿Cómo era posible que el doctor trabajara con humanos? ¿Cómo lograban Rosalie y Edward asistir a clases llenas de personas? No veía la forma de que yo lograra resistirme a la tentación que me provocaba y en verdad no creí que algún día me interesara intentarlo.

Me cuide de acercarme a los humanos durante el día, como si mis problemas fueran pocos el sol había estado brillando de forma espectacular, por lo que me alejaba a rondar los bosques cercanos durante las horas de luz y regresaba a los márgenes por las noches. Incluso si hubiera tenido las ganas como para apartarme de la ciudad, las fuerzas me flaqueaban en cuanto recibía el olor de la sangre humana.

Era como si me hubiera quedado trabado en modo asecho, demasiado exaltado como para alejarme, pero poco entusiasmado por acercarme.

De nuevo la noche, no llevaba la cuenta de las noches que me había pasado merodeando la ciudad cuando logre adentrarme algunas manzanas. El olor salía de todas las cosas que me rodeaban y yo lo dejaba recorrerme el pecho, respirando como si acabara de correr una maratón, con los ojos cerrados.

-Hola grandote. ¿Tienes fuego?-

La voz de una mujer me hizo abrir los ojos. Estaba parada a la luz de un farol, ha varios metros de mi. Era joven, pero su rostro se veía envejecido, ya había visto chicas como ella antes. Muchas veces. Su olor me lo confirmaba; humo de cigarro, licor, perfume barato y…

Su esencia me enardeció en un instante, era completamente diferente al los olores que había detectado en la ciudad hasta entonces. En menos de un instante mi mano cubría su boca y con mi otro brazo la sujetaba por la cintura llevándola al callejón más cercano. La abrazaba por la espalda así que podía sentir sus intentos por apartar mi mano de su cara. Quería gritar pero eso no iba a pasar. Olisquee un poco más su aroma y me aboque a beber su deliciosa sangre mientras su cuerpo iba oponiendo menos resistencia.

Me quede con el cuerpo largo rato, hasta que ya no pude advertir su aroma y todo lo que quedaba de ella era un cascaron vacio.

"_Edward te conto que solía matar monstruos como tú."_

Si nunca escuchaba a mi conciencia, este era el peor momento para hacerlo. ¿Por qué, si esto era lo natural para un ser inmortal como yo, comenzaba a sentir que no estaba encajando? Las palabras de Carlisle me daban vueltas en la cabeza.

Respetar la vida humana.

¿Qué podía importarme la vida de una mujer como esta? ¿Por qué preocuparme de la existencia de un insignificante hombre en un camino solitario?

Debería de haber dejado esa casa antes de que el doctor me lavara el cerebro con sus sermones y sus lindas frases. Antes de hablar con Edward y de tratar a Esme. Pero por sobre todo antes de que Rosalie me tocara, me tomara de la mano y me obligara a sentarme. Anhelaba tocarla de nuevo, sentir su mano en mi hombro como cuando me daba clases, incluso le aceptaría de buen agrado un bofetón como el que me dio el día de campo.

No podía volver, no podía arriesgarme a lastimarlos, no ahora que en verdad me importaban. Esto era más fácil, desaparecer, quitarme del camino y no estorbarles a los demás. Ya lo había hecho antes, podía volver a hacerlo ahora. Yo sabía que las personas siguen viviendo, estés tú en sus vidas o no, la gente que conociste te recuerda con carriño pero nunca se detienen.

Una semana y dos humanos más, creo que fueron mujeres pero llego el punto en el que simplemente no le tomaba importancia a eso. Mi ropa se estaba convirtiendo en harapos a un ritmo sorprendente y ya podía sentir el suelo atreves de las suelas en mis botas, pero tampoco me importaba. La sangre me distraía de casi todo. Casi.

Pronto tendría que dejar la ciudad, que ahora sabia era Harper, si no quería levantar revuelo. Solo un humano mas y me iría al sur, lo más lejos que pudiera de Appalachia, Virginia y de los Cullen.

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

_**Nota de Autora**__: Y yo sigo atrasándome, han de disculpar que me tarde en actualizar pero estoy ocupadísima y no he tenido casi nada de tiempo para escribir, prometo aplicarme todo el tiempo que pueda. En otras cosas, espero que comprendan si no le prestó importancia al hecho de que las personas que mata Emmett sean hombres o mujeres, pero yo lo veo desde la perspectiva de que cuando tienes hambre y te comes un filete no te preguntas si era vaca o toro, solo te lo comes y ya. Para mí un neófito funciona en automático, solo ataca y ya. Nos vemos pronto._

_Saluditos._


	10. Para volver

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a otros. No pretendo ninguna ganancia y lo único que invierto es mi tiempo._

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

Para volver

"_Al sur, si lo vas a hacer, termina de una vez y vete. Lo has pospuesto demasiados días."_

Deseaba tener un botón para desconectarme el cerebro. Cada vez que me decidía a irme al sur lo posponía con la idea de beber de un último humano, cuando me decidía a acabar con algún humano la idea de irme inmediatamente me obligaba a dejar mis intentos de cazar. Seguro si buscaba la palabra "indeciso" en algún diccionario encontraría una fotografía con mi cara para dar un ejemplo.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, intentando encontrar el momento adecuado para caer sobre el guardia del lote de autos a las afueras de la ciudad y con ganas de salir corriendo de aquel lugar sin mirar atrás. Indeciso, de nuevo.

El viento me trajo un olor que no era humano, lo reconocí de inmediato y estaba tan cerca. Como podía estar tan distraído como para no haberla olido antes, estaba concentrado en el guardia, pero ella estaba casi a mi lado cuando intente escapar. No sirvió de nada.

-Emmett.- mi nombre retumbo en la oscuridad.-No te vayas por favor. Solo quiero hablar contigo. ¿De acuerdo?-

¿Hacia cuanto tiempo que no escuchaba mi nombre? ¿Un mes? Tal vez más. No, no podía quedarme y permitir que me viera como la bestia acecina en que me estaba convirtiendo. Di la vuelta con toda la intención de desaparecer de inmediato.

-¡Por favor!- había urgencia en su voz. –Por favor, solo hablar, lo prometo.-

"_¡Rayos! Suena como mi madre."_

Debería haber seguido, debería de haberme detenido hasta llegar a Nueva Orleans, debería de haber corrido hasta quedarme sin zapatos y luego seguir sin ellos. Debería. Pero no pude mover un solo musculo para alejarme. Me gire para enfrentarla y ella sonrió satisfecha.

Me sentí miserable solo de verla. Sus ojos eran tan dorados que tuve que desviar la vista para esconder el rojo que me delataba.

-Hola Esme.- dije con voz atona.

-Nos has tenido muy preocupados. Todos te hemos estado buscando, Rosalie…- intento acercarse a mí y yo retrocedí un paso.

-Puedo cuidarme solo. Gracias. -

-Solo.- repitió con tristeza. -¿No… quieres volver con nosotros?-

"_Di que no. Di que no. Di que no."_

-Si quisiera volver lo habría hecho hace tiempo.-

"_Eso. Eso sirve."_

Esme se entristeció, guardo silencio un minuto y luego me miro de nuevo.

-Ya veo.- hizo una pausa. -Es bueno ver que estas bien.-

"_Contesta algo desagradable, así será más fácil alejarla."_

-Pregúntale eso a los cuatro humanos con los que me tope. De hecho me interrumpiste, estaba a punto de cazar.- intente sonar molesto, como si en verdad me enojara verla. Claro que en eso momentos, lo último que sentía hacia ella era enojo.

Ella asintió.

-Uno más que yo. Que lastima.- la mire con incredulidad. – ¿No me crees capas?-

"_¡Que un rayo me parta! Por supuesto que no."_

Sabía que Rosalie no había probado sangre humana nunca, que Edward se había rebelado contra el método de Carlisle por un tiempo y que el doctor decía que no se sentía muy libre de culpas. Pero de Esme no lo habría esperado ni en un millón de años.

Seguí de pie a unos pasos de ella y no pude evitar soltar el aire de mis pulmones y dejar mis hombros caer como si me pesaran. Para colmo de todos mis males, incluso Esme había matado menos humanos que yo.

-No lo entiendo, se siente bien beber sangre humana, es fantástico pero…-

Al parecer ella comprendió algo de lo que me afectaba.

-Nuestra naturaleza es esta, matar humanos. No tenias por que huir, podemos comprender si te sientes culpable de haber matado a esas personas…-

-Ese no es el problema.- Esme me contemplo confundida.- No me importan los humanos, bueno… solo un poco. Pero… tengo… tengo tanto miedo de lastimarlos.-

-Emmett, cariño, no puedes lastimarnos...-

-¡Claro que puedo! Y no solo me refiero a lastimarlos de forma física. ¿Crees que no sé en qué forma decepcione al doctor? Debe de creer que salvó de la muerte a un acecino en serie. Tú no viste la cara de Edward cuando lo amenace en el bosque. Rosalie… ¡Por dios! No quiero ni pensar en Rosalie. Después de que le dije que me gusta… me largue sin siquiera despedirme. Debe estar furiosa conmigo, jamás me volverá a ver… mucho menos a dirigirme la palabra. -

Esme rio con complicidad. Aunque no me quedo claro si era hacia mí.

-Carlisle y Edward están más preocupados que molestos. En cuanto a Rosalie…- hizo una pausa. -Eso depende de ti.-

Suspire y la mire directamente.

-No sé si pueda controlarme cuando me encuentre con más humanos. No se si quiera hacerlo.-

-No importa, estaremos ahí cuando nos necesites, por eso somos tu familia.-

-Mi familia.-

Hacia tanto tiempo que no pensaba en mi mismo formando parte de una familia que me tomo un segundo entender toda la imagen. Hasta ese momento ellos eran los Cullen y yo Emmett McCarty, dos cosas bien diferentes y separadas. Pero no quería que fuera así, ya no. Puede que no hubiera hecho nada bueno en mi vida como para merecer una oportunidad de volver a empezar como esta, pero quería ganármelo, ser digno de esta familia que me extendía sus brazos.

Emmett McCarty había sido atacado por un oso en la mitad de la nada y para alguien que no viera las cosas como yo en ese momento, podría parecer que se había ido al infierno al que merecía llegar. Pero mi perspectiva era muy diferente, Emmett Cullen había quedado en su lugar y esta vez no iba a tirar todo por la borda, les demostraría que había valido la pena recibirme y entregarme su cariño.

-No va a ser fácil cambiar para ser como ustedes.-

-Ningún cambio es fácil.-

Qué fácil es convencerme, sobre todo cuando ya estoy convencido.

-Esme.- la llame mientras veía como el guardia del lote de autos entraba a la caseta de vigilancia.- ¿Podemos irnos a casa?-

Ella me observo sorprendida y luego sonrió con uno de eso gestos que me hacían pensar en mi madre.

-De acuerdo. Pero tenemos que regresar los tres juntos.-

-¿Los tres…? ¡Rayos!-

"_¿Rayos? Rayos no lo describe completo. ¡Me lleva la…!-_

Ver a Rosalie aparecer de detrás de una árbol fue como si me lastimara la luz del sol reflejada con un espejo hacia mi cara. Gire el rostro para no verla por un instante, pero de inmediato volví a mirarla. Mi memoria no le hacía justicia a lo que tenía delante de mí, se veía más hermosa que nunca. Con un ligero vestido azul y el cabello ondeando con el viento.

Sentí el impulso de correr y abrazarla, pero el fuego en sus ojos me dejo paralizado en mi lugar. ¿Estaba molesta? No, no molesta, furiosa. Y eso la hacía lucir aun más encantadora, no pude evitar sonreír sorprendido.

"_¡Wow!"_

Rosalie fijo sus dorados ojos en los míos por un instante, luego cruzo los brazos y desvió la vista hacia el bosque.

-¿Podemos irnos ya?-

"_¡Wow!"_

-¿Emmett, nos vamos?- escuche que decía Esme.

"_¡WOW!"_

-¿Qué…? ¡Ahaa, si! Irnos. Claro.-

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

_**Nota de Autora**__: Actualizo ahora porque si no, me van a odiar la próxima semana y de una vez les aviso. La próxima semana estaré en la convención de comics TNT en México, si les interesan playeras de Crepúsculo busquen la mesa de Freaky Shirts (sí, yo sé, es un comercial, pero que le voy a hacer) y por eso dudo poder actualizar, pero no desesperen que lo hare, lo juro. Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo. Si no mal recuerdo Edward dice que todos han vivido lejos de la familia un tiempo, así que esta es mi versión de ese tiempo de Emmett. Use a Esme porque me gusta mucho como personaje y creo que junto con Emmett, es de las que se preocupa más por el bienestar de los integrantes de la familia. Ya para el próximo veremos la reacción de Rosalie (tiembla Emmett, tiembla)._

_Saluditos y no sean malitos, dejen review que me encanta saber su opinión._


	11. Decisión

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a otros. No pretendo ninguna ganancia y lo único que invierto es mi tiempo._

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

Decisión

El viaje de regreso a casa fue silencioso, a excepción de los comentarios alegres que Esme intentaba usar como pretexto para conversar, casi no hablamos. Aunque me hubiera encantado dar un discurso maravilloso sobre lo feliz que estaba de regresar y lo apenado por haberme marchado, solo lograba pensar en tonterías y me pareció que Rosalie no estaba de humor como para eso.

Entrar en el jardín me provoco una sensación de alivio. Aun era de noche pero para mí fue como si la casa entera brillara. Estaba justo como la recordaba, con la única excepción de que la mecedora que yo había hecho se encontraba en el pórtico de la casa y no en el área de trabajo donde aun estaban todas las cosas que había fabricado con los arboles que arranque. Era como si me hubiera marchado un día atrás y no un mes. Me acerque y toque la mesa jardinera a la que aun le faltaban algunos detalles para estar terminada.

-Rosalie no nos dejo mover nada.- hablo Esme a mi espalda en un tono bajísimo.- Dijo que ella quitaría tus cosas, pero no lo hizo, creo que te estaba esperando.-

Lance una rápida mirada a Rosalie. Ella había seguido derecho sin detenerse hasta sentarse en la mecedora del pórtico y prácticamente abrazaba el respaldo dándonos la espalda.

-Es bueno tenerte de regreso.- Esme puso su mano en mi hombro.- Ahora, por favor, termina lo que empezaste.-

Luego de eso Esme entro en la casa y pude escuchar que hablaba en voz baja con alguien, claramente Carlisle y Edward, aunque no los escuche contestar nada. Después de un instante el piano de Edward comenzó a sonar.

Aunque no lo necesitara respire profundo y me acerque al pórtico con cautela. No tenía idea de que esperar. Me senté en el primer escalón lo más cerca de Rosalie que pude y guarde silencio esperando que ella dijera algo. La mire de reojo y vi que seguía dándome la espalda.

-Gracias por guardar mis cosas.- comencé, ella ni se inmuto. Espere otro minuto y seguí hablando.- ¿Sabes? Cuando era niño, mi padre se perdía por días en las cantinas del pueblo. Cada vez que regresaba le prometía a mi madre que nunca volvería a hacerlo y volvía a hacerlo en menos de dos semanas. Me jure que jamás haría pasar por lo mismo a nadie, pero hay un pequeño problema…-

La mire de nuevo y me sorprendió ver sus ojos fijos en mi.

-No sé si pueda hacer algo así, al menos no sin ayuda.-

Escuche la madera de la silla crujir mientras Rosalie comenzaba a mecerse muy despacio. Volví a mirarla y de nuevo me daba la espalda.

-Se que estas molesta. Y me merezco tu enojo, pero en verdad quisiera un poco de ayuda para poder quedarme cerca.-

-Dile a Edward.-

Escuche que la música del piano se aceleraba un poco. Reí sin ganas.

-Dudo que Edward sea la solución a mis problemas.-

-Busca a quien conmover con las historias de tu familia. Yo no tengo ganas.-

Se levanto de la mecedora como un bólido y paso detrás de mí con dirección al bosque. Me moví por puro reflejo y la atrape por la muñeca antes de que se alejara. Se quedo muy quieta, se volvió para fulminarme con la mirada y ver su mano atrapada por la mía.

-Suéltame.- exigió.

-No te vayas.-

-Suéltame ahora.- su voz fue casi un gruñido.

-Te necesito.-

Rosalie me miro sorprendida. Yo afloje mi agarre y tome su delicada mano entre las mías.

-Lamento mucho haber herido tus sentimientos, no era mi intención, pero no pude contenerme y luego temí tanto haberlos decepcionado que no tenía valor para volver. Regrese porque quería disculparme con todos, pero por sobre todo regrese por ti. Si me dices que no quieres volver a verme me iré y no volveré nunca, si no, por favor ayúdame.-

-¿Cómo puedes decirme esas cosas? Soy la persona menos indicada para eso.-

-No, eres la indicada, yo lo sé.-

-Ni siquiera sabes lo que yo pienso. ¿Qué no te importa?- sonaba ofendida.

Analice su rostro un segundo. Ella había dicho algo que yo no me había detenido a meditar. No sabía lo que pensaba de mí, ni si le agradaba lo suficiente como para poder pedirle que me ayudara de esa forma. Rosalie sabía que me gustaba, pero yo no sabía si ella sentía algo más que simpatía hacia mí. Una cosa era ser "dulce" y otra muy diferente pedirle que me soportara todo un año. Mis esperanzas se fueron al suelo. Como había sido tan tonto como para imaginar que ella se fijaría en mí de la forma que yo esperaba.

Estaba sin palabra, no sabía que contestarle, baje la vista y note que su mano aun estaba entre las mías. La pregunta se me apareció en la cabeza y casi no encontré el valor para dejarla salir. Pero tenía que saber, incluso si la respuesta no me gustaba.

-¿Y qué es lo que piensas o sientes… sobre mí?-

Escuche que Edward tocaba algo más bajo.

"_Es una dama, por supuesto que no quiere ser grosera, no te va a contestar."_

-Todo el mes esperándote…-hablo de pronto y me tomo por sorpresa. -buscándote a diario, preguntándome si te habías enfadado por como actué esa mañana y cuando te encuentro resulta que mataste a tres humanos y temías volver por como reaccionaríamos. ¿Qué clase de escusa es esa?-

-Bueno yo…-

-Y lo peor de todo es que aun dudas de lo que siento por ti. ¿Qué no notaste nada durante las clases? ¿No sabes reconocer cuando alguien te coquetea?-

"_Aparentemente, no, pero estaba distraído."_

Ahora el piano era más lento, pero aun así muy alegre.

-Fueron cuatro.- repuse luego de reponerme de la sorpresa.

-¿Cuatro qué?- parpadeo confundida.

-Humanos… fueron cuatro los que…-

-¡No me importa si fueron 25! Si vuelves a marcharte de esa forma, ni te molestes en volver. No quiero tener que pasar por esto otra vez, estaba preocupadísima por ti y si en verdad quieres que te ayude tienes que prometerme que te quedaras. Que te quedaras conmigo.-

-Hasta el fin de los tiempos, si es lo que quieres.-

-Lo que quiero, no, lo que los dos necesitamos. Así que para que esto funcione, solo se me ocurre una cosa.-

Sentí su mano que tomaba la mía y de nuevo ese maravillosos sentimiento de felicidad me inundo. Su agarre fue firme y comenzó a caminara de regreso a la casa sin mirarme y sin soltarme. Yo la seguí sin protestar. El sonido del piano se detuvo y pude ver la cara de asombro de Edward mientras entrabamos a la casa y nos dirigíamos hacia las escaleras. Subimos y alcance a ver a Carlisle asomar la cabeza desde su despacho, apenas me dio tiempo de saludarlo con la mano pues Rosalie no se detuvo hasta que entramos a una habitación en la que jamás había estado.

Un espejo de cuerpo completo, un enorme ropero que se adentraba en la pared junto a la puerta de un pequeño baño, una cama con dosel, un par de libreros y un sofá con cojines. Me tomo un instante asimilar que aquella era la habitación de Rosalie.

Llegamos al centro de la habitación, ella me soltó y regreso al quicio de la puerta, cerró y puso el seguro, aunque sin duda eso no serviría de mucho si en verdad me lo proponía. Me miro mientras se recargaba en la madera de la entrada.

-Nos vamos a quedar aquí hasta que se te pasen las ganas de… lo que sea que te den ganas.-

Aunque en realidad no lo necesitara, trague tan fuerte que hasta Edward podría escucharme. Seguro lo hizo, por que lo oí reír y retomar su música.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "quedarnos aquí"? No es literal. ¿Verdad?-

-Nunca he dicho nada más literal.- sus ojos se cerraron un poco mientras hablaba.

Esto definitivamente se me había salido de las manos. Quería quedarme y algo de ayuda era bien recibida, pero quedarme encerrado en una pequeña habitación junto a Rosalie por los siguientes nueve meses sobrepasaba por lejos cualquiera de mis más locos sueños, de haber podido mis piernas estarían temblando.

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

_**Nota de Autora**__: Perdón, perdón, perdón, me tarde casi más de dos semanas, pero he andado para todos lados. Mi intención era subir el capitulo la semana pasada, pero resulta que Robert Pattinson vino a México y yo fui a que me firmara mi libro de Crepúsculo, no me lo firmo pero lo vi a menos de 5 metros… si hubiera venido Kellan, me formo dos días antes. Pero volviendo al tema, no sé si la reacción de Rose me quedo bien, ya no logre darle tanta intensidad pero me gusta como esta, además cuadra bien para mis planes. Usar a Edward como incidental (sonido de fondo) fue divertido, lo voy a hacer más seguido. Este es el capitulo 11 (obviamente) y podría aventurarme a decir que quiero llegar como hasta el 15, pero a decir verdad se me ocurren cosas y cosas y yo podría seguir y seguir. La decisión final está en ustedes, mientras me digan que siga, yo sigo, si ya se les hace muy pesado veo como terminar (no digo que quiera terminar, solo quiero saber que opinan ustedes). En fin, ojala les haya gustado, déjenme reviews con su opinión. (Y disculpen si no conteste algunos reviews del cap. anterior, ya lo voy a hacer n_n)_


	12. Entre otras cosas… ¿Bailamos?

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a otros. No pretendo ninguna ganancia y lo único que invierto es mi tiempo._

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

Entre otras cosas… ¿Bailamos?

Los primeros tres días de encierro no fueron tan malos, podría decir que incluso fueron bastante llevaderos. No tengo idea de si el efecto que Rosalie causa en mi tiene algún nombre en especifico y si lo tiene no me importa. Yo estaba encantado de tenerla tan cerca y relativamente a solas, aunque me tomo un rato sentirme cómodo en aquella minúscula y claustrofóbica habitación. Estuve a punto de tirar las botellas de los carísimos perfumes del tocador en dos ocasiones y uno de los cojines del sofá no soporto la forma histérica con que termine apretándolo luego de que amaneciera el cuarto día.

Para mi desgracia, empezaba a tener sed de nuevo y ya había notado que las ganas de cazar eran responsables de mis extraños ataques de ira y ansiedad. A pesar de eso logre controlarme prestando atención a cualquier cosa insignificante para lograr distraerme, desde atrapar moscas sin abrir los ojos, hasta contar las tablas del suelo, algo que hice como trescientas veces en menos de veinte minutos. Al final la cosa que mas me relajaba era la voz de Rosalie.

No podría decir exactamente cada unos de los temas de los que platicamos, no porque no prestara atención, sino porque eran el tipo de conversaciones que son solo importantes porque se llevan a cabo entre dos y que para cualquier otra persona podrían ser completamente vacías y sin sentido. Para mi eran sobre las cosas más importantes del universo. ¡Al diablo la Teoría de la relatividad! A Rose le gustan los motores y las maquinarias de los autos. ¡Eso si es importante!

Esme nos llevaba ropa a diario y Edward tubo la brillante idea de prestarnos su radio a transistores, así podríamos escuchar algo de música y noticias.

Un par de días después yo ya estaba empezando a usar gran parte de mi escaso autocontrol para no tumbar la puerta e ir a buscar una presa, preferentemente humana, aunque estaba seguro que si me topaba con un humano luego buscaría otro y otro. La única analogía a la situación que se me ocurría era la abstinencia de un alcohólico.

Esa noche estaba contando arboles a través de la ventana por que todas las cosas que había dentro de la habitación ya las llevaba contando como mil veces. Escuche que Rose sintonizaba algunas estaciones al azar y que encontró una canción que me había dicho le gustaba. Se levanto de la cama y comenzó a dar algunos giros al ritmo de la música, yo deje de contar y la mire estupefacto.

Ella se detuvo y me observo como si esperara algo.

-¿Y?- dijo luego de un segundo. Parpadee confundido.

-¿Y qué?-

-¿No me invitas a bailar?-

"_¡Rayos, no había contado con esto!"_

-Es que, yo… bueno, no sé bailar.-

Me miro de arriba abajo y sonriendo se me acerco.

-Pero eso no es ningún problema, si te puedo enseñar gramática, te puedo enseñar a bailar o dejo de llamarme Rosalie Lillian Hale. Ven.-

Tomo mi mano y me obligo a pararme frente a ella. La mire nervioso.

-Tu pones tu mano aquí…- coloco mi mano derecha en su cintura.- y tomas mi mano así. Yo me acomodo así.- puso su mano izquierda en mi hombro.

Estaba congelado, lo único que se me movía eran los pulmones que no necesitaban aire, pero vaya que me hacía falta.

"_Deja de respirar o creerá que estas aterrado. Ya sé que si lo estas pero no seas tan obvio."_

-Ahora solo tienes que moverte al ritmo de la música y no soltarme para nada, haz lo que yo pero como si fueras mi reflejo. Así.- dio un paso para adelante y yo moví el pie opuesto pero no paso ni un segundo y ya la había pisado tres veces.

-Perdona.- dije intentado salirme de la situación, pero ella no aflojo su agarre.

-Está bien, vamos empezando, es cuestión de practicar.-

"_No hay forma de que le digas que no, sobre todo si se ve tan feliz y dispuesta. Concéntrate."_

Y me concentre. Deje de sentirme como un tablón luego de diez minutos y media hora después ya lo estaba dominando. En verdad no me parecía tan complejo ahora. ¿Por qué rayos me daba tanto miedo antes?

Comencé a percatarme de los diferentes movimientos que ella hacía y que empezaban a ser más complejos con cada canción y yo estaba tomando confianza y lograba seguirla, si bien no era muy elegante, me esforzaba por hacerlo mejor y adelantarme un poco a sus movimientos.

Al cabo de una hora los pasos complejos se había terminado y ahora era solo un lento bamboleo lo que nos mantenía en movimiento. Esto me gustaba más, sobre todo por que Rosalie estaba muy cerca de mí, su cabeza descansaba en mi pecho y mi brazo la rodeaba casi por completo.

-Emmett.- dijo con voz queda y amortiguada contra mi camisa.

-¿Mmmm?- estaba demasiado concentrado en el aroma de su cabello como para articular algo más complejo.

-El día que regresaste me preguntaste lo que pienso sobre ti y solo te conteste con evasivas.- mire hacia abajo y me encontré con sus ojos. Se veía tan pequeña entre mis brazos. –Me gustas mucho, muchísimo.-

Sonreí. Era la cosa más hermosa que algún inmortal había escuchado nunca jamás salir de los labios de un ángel. Su rostro me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Creí que nunca me lo dirías.-

Un segundo de duda, sus ojos dorados reflejaban el rojo de los míos, los dos expectantes y ya no resistí. Cruce ese último centímetro que nos separaba y una corriente eléctrica me recorrió de pies a cabeza. Ella paso sus manos sobre mis hombros y me tomo por el cuello deslizando sus dedos por mi piel.

De pronto todo ese tiempo que había anhelado tocarla valió la pena y comencé a dejarme llevar. Al principio fue pausado pero no pude controlarme y comencé a besarla más apasionadamente, el contacto de sus labios me obligaba a insistir. Mis manos subieron hacia su cintura y su espalda y la sujete con fuerza contra mi cuerpo. Quería tenerla toda, tocarla y besarla hasta el final de los tiempos. Sus dedos se crisparon en mi nuca, pero yo no preste atención y la bese mas, embriagado con sus labios en los míos.

En un instante todo se detuvo y me quede con los brazos vacios. Abrí los ojos completamente asustado. Jadeaba como si mis pulmones aun trabajaran y me estuviera asfixiando. La vi a un par de metros, dándome la espalda y abrazándose como si quisiera protegerse de algo.

-¡Perdóname!- dijo ella con voz entrecortada.

-¿Te lastime? No quise ser tan rudo, aun no mido mis fuerzas…-

-No, no fuiste tú, es solo que…- dejo la oración sin terminar.

La observe intentando entender, algo se me escapaba, pero… ¿Qué? Luego de un instante lo entendí. King y sus amigos… ¿Como había podido olvidar eso? Y suma a esta situación a Emmett el tosco. Esta vez no fue odio ni ira lo que sentí, sino impotencia, solo eso.

-¿Quieres que te deje sola?-

-No.- la repuesta fue casi instantánea.

Se giro y me miro sin dejar de abrazarse, luego fijo la vista en el suelo. Me acerque muy despacio, como pidiéndole permiso, no quería asustarla con algún movimiento brusco. Llegue hasta donde ella estaba y con toda la delicadeza que mi cuerpo me permitía tome su barbilla con mi mano y la levante para lograr ver sus ojos. Por un momento evadió el contacto, pero luego me miro directamente, no me quedo duda de que si pudiera ella estaría llorando.

Se movió tan rápido que casi me asustó. Me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas por debajo de mis brazos y hundió su cara en mi pecho. Pude sentir su respiración entre cortada y como se aferraba a mi camisa. Por un segundo no estuve seguro de que hacer, me quede con los brazos suspendidos por sobre la cabeza, poco a poco los baje hasta tenerlos a dos centímetros de ella, con cuidado puse mi mano derecha en su cabeza y la izquierda en su espalda sin hacer presión. Comencé a acariciar su rubio y hermoso cabello.

-Aquí estoy, aquí estoy.- se lo dije una y otra vez. Se lo dije toda la noche.

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

_**Nota de Autora**__: Ahora si no me atrase tanto. Bien espero que les haya gustado, se que es algo corto pero a decir verdad me encanto como quedo este capítulo. Me parece que muestra bien la forma en que Rose y Emmett se necesitan y se quieren. Rosalie le menciona a Bella que ambos se necesitan y creo que básicamente es porque se apoyan uno al otro y se complementan bien. En fin ¿Ustedes que piensan? Como nota cultural: La teoría de la relatividad se publico en 1905 y 1915, así que para 1935 ya era noticia vieja, puede ser que Emmett no tenga idea de lo que habla pero seguro ha escuchado de ella, jojojo._


	13. Celos posesivos

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a otros. No pretendo ninguna ganancia y lo único que invierto es mi tiempo._

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

**Celos posesivos**

Dos semanas habían pasado volando, era eso o el encierro me estaba provocando problemas para calcular el tiempo. ¿Pero quien cuenta los días? ¿O las semanas?

Me encantaría decir que yo no los contaba, si antes apenas tenía noción del tiempo cuando Rose estaba cerca de mí, ahora lo único que me mantenía pegado al suelo, y no en el cielo que era donde yo quería estar, era la sed.

Hacía más de tres semanas desde la última vez que me había alimente y estaba con los nervios de punta, tenía ganas de arrancar un bocado de muro solo para ver si así me distraía. Solía quedarme de pie junto a la ventana en un vano intento por dispersar la sensación de necesidad que me daba la sed.

Veía constantemente a Rose, intentando percibir si ella también sentía ganas de salir a cazar, pero no lograba notar nada y eso me frustraba mucho mas. Sin duda yo lo manejaba muy mal, resoplaba y caminaba en círculos alrededor de la habitación, de vez en vez ella captaba mi malestar y me preguntaba como estaba. Yo siempre contestaba con un monótono "Bien". Entonces Rose se me acercaba, me tomaba por el brazo y me obligaba a sentarme junto a ella en el sillón o en la cama, encendía la radio o tomaba un libro o revista al azar y comenzaba a leerme. Eso me calmaba muchísimo y desde luego que era una enorme ventaja del encierro el tenerla tan cerca. Además había logrado un mayor dominio de mi fuerza y mis movimientos bruscos, así que acercarme a ella era más fácil, la tocaba como si estuviera hecha de cristal cortado y acariciaba su mejilla o su cabello mientras me leía.

Estaba decidido a ganarme su confianza y si tenía que hacerlo centímetro a centímetro lo haría sin importar el tiempo que me tomara. Yo sabía que no le desagradaba que la tocara o me lo habría dicho, pero también comprendía que cosas como las que ella había experimentado no se borran fácilmente. Así que la mayor parte de mi autocontrol estaba enfocado en mi ángel y me quedaba poco para usar en otras cosas.

Esa mañana estaba de nuevo parado junto a la ventana, extrañando como nunca dormir y preguntándome qué pasaría si alguien me martillara la cabeza con un mazo de plomo de cinco kilos, dudaba que lograra quedar inconsciente pero en verdad estaba valorando intentarlo.

-¿Cómo estás?- los brazos de Rose me rodearon por la espalda, me encantaba que hiciera eso, normalmente me tranquilizaba y se me destensaban los hombros, pero ahora no lograba relajarme.

-Bien.- conteste como siempre, pero mi voz salió tan forzada que ni yo me lo creí.

Rosalie se coloco frente a mí para verme el rostro, yo no moví ni un musculo. Me estudió las facciones y entre cerró los ojos como si haciendo eso lograra ver dentro de mi cráneo.

-¿Qué tienes?-

-Nada.- la garganta me ardía como gasolina encendida, apenas pude controlar un gruñido a media palabra.

Apreté los labios y cerré los ojos, esta vez no iba a lograr ocultar el malestar. Se me escapo un bufido por entre los dientes. Rosalie no me despego la vista y luego de un momento pareció comprender lo que tenia.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te alimentaste?- desvié la vista hacia el muro, intentando evadir la pregunta. -Emmett. ¿Cuándo?-

-No recuerdo bien.- mentí.

-Emmett, dímelo, no seas necio.-

-Ya se me está pasando. Dame un minuto y como si nada.-

-¡Emmett!-

- Y dices que yo soy necio…- Rosalie me fulmino con la mirada, solo pude suspirar. –Hace casi un mes…-

-¡Un mes!-

-Podría ser menos, creo que exagero… ¿Que son tres semanas?-

-Pero eso es mucho tiempo para alguien como tu.- la mire con malas pulgas, no me gusto el sonido de su frase, como si yo fuera… débil.

-Estoy bien.- me aleje un par de pasos.- Además dijiste que nos quedaríamos aquí y no saldríamos para nada.-

Rosalie guardo silencio, parecía que acababa de recordar algo importante, me miro de nuevo y sonrió mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia la derecha.

"_Ahí dios mío, se me mueren las neuronas cuando hace esas cosas."_

-Creo que hablé muy rápido. Vamos a tener que salir a cazar, no podemos quedarnos así, o en dos semanas nos vamos a arrancar la cabeza uno al otro.-

-Da la casualidad de que ya me dejaste sin cabeza.- dije embobado. Rose levanto una ceja con gesto divertido. Yo insistí.-Pero no quiero salir. Puedo resistir.-

-Hace unos días no querías entra, ahora no quieres salir. ¿Por qué?-

-Precisamente por eso. ¿Qué tal si no quiero entrar de nuevo? ¿Qué si me encuentro con algún humano?-

-Emmett, relájate. Vamos a cazar y regresamos, yo voy a estar contigo, nada malo va a pasar. Confió en ti, se que puedes hacerlo. Ambos necesitamos salir.-

Guarde silencio y volví a mirar por la ventana. Pintaba para ser un día con un sol espectacular, de esos que se ven en las portadas de National Geographic, el bosque con el cielo azul de fondo. Algún pajarillo volando y una que otra nube flotando como si apenas pudiera sostenerse del aire.

"_¡Uff, mi gozo en un pozo!_

Solté un bufido. Se me ocurrían mil y un cosas que podrían salir mal y que el sol estuviera precioso era apenas la cereza del paste. Pero por más que intentara desanimarme a mi mismo, podía sentir las terribles ansias que me provocaba la sed, el problema era que temía perder el control y lanzarme a buscar humanos y no animales. Volví a sentir las manos de Rosalie, esta vez en mi hombro. La mire de reojo.

-Si algo sale mal, por favor, solo apártate.-

-Eso no va a pasar. Además podemos pedirle a Edward que nos dé una mano.-

-Por mi está bien…- dijo la voz de Edward desde el despacho de Carlisle. ¿Nos estaba escuchando?- Eso es casi inevitable.- contestó a la pregunta que no formule.

Sacudí la cabeza poco convencido de toda la situación.

-Siempre podemos recurrir al mazo de plomo de cinco kilos.- escuche a Edward reír y yo solté una carcajada.

Media hora después los tres nos deslizábamos por el bosque. A pesar de toda mi aprensión, correr a toda velocidad por entre los arboles era, sin duda, una experiencia liberadora. Sin mencionar que no había tenido la oportunidad de ver a Rose cazar, normalmente ella salía con Esme y las veces que yo había salido me acompañaban Carlisle y Edward.

El primero en atrapar una presa fue Edward que, como siempre, se enfoco en el rastro de un puma. Salto sobre el animal y ambos dieron vueltas y botes como si estuvieran hechos de goma, pero eso solo duro un instante. Edward podía ser muy aburrido a veces y casi nunca se esforzaba por plantar lucha con los animales. Saltar y beber, punto.

"_¿Qué gracias tiene eso?"_

De principio me conformé con lo primero que encontré, un alce al que solo le di tiempo de envestirme una vez y he de decir que el sabor de los hervidores es francamente desilusionante. Sin importar el tamaño del animal, solo sirven de aperitivo.

Me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que a Rose le gustaban animales de tamaño medio; lobos y linces, un glotón fue lo más parecido a un postre, pero menudo animalejo neurótico. Eso sí, fue divertidísimo observar a Rosalie lidiar con él casi sin desacomodarse el dobladillo del vestido.

Esperábamos a que terminara cuando los tres los escuchamos acercarse, eran dos y definitivamente, por como se movían, no eran Esme y Carlisle. Edward se adelanto un poco y nos hizo un ademan de permanecer en calma. Seguro les leía el pensamiento intentando adivinar si eran una amenaza.

Aparecieron desde el norte y se nos acercaron con cautela. Jamás había visto a otros vampiros además de los integrantes de mi familia y estaba realmente sorprendido. Eran tan diferentes a nosotros y al mismo tiempo tan parecidos. Dos hombres, ambos de cabello castaño, uno lo usaba corto, como militar y el otro a media nuca. Sus ropas estaban muy gastadas y sus ojos de color rubí nos analizaban a los tres. El de cabello corto se quedo observando a Rosalie más tiempo del que me hubiera gustado.

-Hola.- dijo Edward con tono amable.

-Hola.- contesto el de cabello largo, se veía más vivaracho que el otro y le tendió la mano a Edward. – Soy George y el es Timothy.

Comenzaron a hablar de cosas a las que yo no prestaba el más mínimo interés, toda mi concentración se había fijado en el tal Timothy, que no paraba de mirar a Rosalie de una manera que me alteraba los nervios.

-… y mis hermanos Rosalie y Emmett.- el tal Timothy sonrió y eso me molesto mas. Edward se detuvo un poco en su charla, me miro de reojo y, para mi gran alegría, luego fulminó al tipejo.

"_¿De qué rayos se ríe este imbécil?"_

Yo casi no prestaba atención a lo que hablaba Edward con George, pero Timothy si y acaba de escuchar sobre nuestra dieta.

-¿En serio comen animales?- acto seguido, se desternillo de risa.

George no reía, solo nos veía con el seño fruncido, parecía que juzgaba que tan cierto era lo que Edward decía.

-Oye _dulzura_.- hablo Timothy entre algunas risas.- ¿Por qué no dejas a tus hermanitos aquí jugando con los animales? Vamos a pasear, tú y yo. ¿Qué dices?-

Hubo un segundo de silencio tan profundo que juraría que incluso los animales de 5 kilómetros a la redonda estaban en shock.

"_¿Este tipo acaba de llamar a mi ángel… dulzura?"_

El ruido de mis dientes chocando sonó como un cañonazo. Empecé a planear en cuantos pedacitos iba a dividir a Timmy y en cuanto de él iba a dejar, solo lo suficiente para llenar una cuchara. Edward pasaba su atención de Timothy a mí, parecía mortificado.

Por supuesto, el rufián, seguía observando a Rose. Me volví para ver su cara, seguro estaría furiosa, pero para mi sorpresa ella estaba tan calmada como si le hubieran preguntado la hora. Se cruzo de brazos y ladeo la cabeza.

-No, gracias.- contesto con algo de fastidio.

-Oh, vamos, te vas a divertir.- insistió el. Se acerco a ella y por un momento intento tocarla.

Por un momento muy corto porque yo ya estaba parado junto el, sujetaba su muñeca con todas mis fuerzas y algo crujió entre mis dedos. No estoy seguro de que tanto dolor puede sentir un vampiro, difícilmente yo he sentido algo similar, pero seguro que el sintió algo y me gruño con un sonido grave.

-¡Ella dijo que no! ¡ESFUMATE!-

Él gruño más fuerte y yo le regrese el sonido sin soltarlo. El tipo estaba a punto de saltar sobre mi cuando Rose me llamo.

-Emmett suéltalo.- dude un segundo. -¡Ahora!-

Lo solté. Acto seguido Timothy se agazapo, apretó la mano y me miro con ira. De nuevo se preparaba para saltar sobre mí. Me quede esperando que lo hiciera, tenía ganas de aplastarle la cara contra el suelo.

-¡Alto! Tim, vámonos.- se me había olvidado que George aun seguía ahí. Su compañero no le prestaba mucha atención.- Se razonable, vámonos.-

Timothy me miraba con ira acecina y yo no estaba más tranquilo que él. Un profundo gruñido de advertencia se me salía por entre los dientes.

-Emmett cálmate.- dijo Edward. Pero a mí me sonó mas como una sugerencia que como una orden.

-La sangre de animal debe haber vuelto loco a este.- Timothy no me despegaba los ojos mientras hablaba.- Buena suerte con su neófito, grupo de dementes.-

Acto seguido ambos se alejaron en menos de un instante.

-¿Cómo me llamaste? ¡Vuelve y dímelo a la cara!- poco falto para que saliera corriendo y los alcanzara.

-¿Por qué te pones así?- la voz de Rosalie tenía un tono grave. Me gire y me encontré con sus ojos, dorados hasta lo inconcebible, llenos de algo más que el simple fastidio.

Enmudecí, no era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta de las miradas que le lanzaba el tal Timothy, o incluso George aun que había sido más discreto. Edward sacudió la cabeza, soltó un resoplido y se alejo. Yo estaba francamente confundido.

-¿Qué no notaste como te veía ese cretino?-

-Claro que lo note.-

Me quedé estático analizando su palabras y por más que lo intente no les encontré lógica.

-¿No te molesta?- dije mas sorprendido que en son de pregunta.

-Los hombres comenzaron a verme de esa forma desde que cumplí trece años, así que estoy bastante acostumbrada.-

Arrugue la nariz y desvié la mirada. Esas ganas de destrozar las cosas comenzaban a pugnar por salir desde mis entrañas a la superficie y lo que las provocaba no era la actitud de Rose. Ella jamás me podría molestar. Pero pensar en hombres, cientos, tal vez miles, viéndola de esa forma me estaba cabreando de una forma espectacular.

-¿Te puedo dar un consejo…?- la voz de Rose sonaba más cerca y levante la cara para verla. Se movió lentamente, hasta que su mano recorrió mí ante brazo, me tomo por la mano y esperó a que le contestara. Muy despacio asentí. –La próxima vez que te den ganas de enfadarte por quien me está viendo, pon atención a quien estoy viendo yo.-

Sus ojos estaban fijos en mí y todas las ganas de destrozar se desvanecieron de inmediato.

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

_**Nota de Autora**__: Santa madre de diooos! Me merezco unos jitomatazos por lo mucho que me tarde en actualizar, pero sufrí uno de mis peores tapones creativos. No me salía nada! En fin dejémonos de tragedias. Esta algo extraño pero el final me agrada. Cuando conocí a estos dos por primera vez me sorprendí de que Emmett no fuera celoso, es decir si Rose es taaan hermosa es como para que todos los hombres la babeen hasta el cansancio y luego pensé; "Él sabe algo que algunos tipos celosos deberían de advertir sobre sus chicas. ¡Ella lo ama!". Y esta es mi pequeña explicación del porque. Espero poder aplicarme a la escritura en estos días. No se preocupen que yo, aunque me tarde, seguiré adelante._

Saludos y recuerden que los reviews son una expresión que me encanta recibir.


	14. Último cumpleaños

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a otros. No pretendo ninguna ganancia y lo único que invierto es mi tiempo._

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

**Último cumpleaños**

Un calendario, de esos a los que se les arrancan las hojas, colgaba junto a la puerta de la cocina. Acabábamos de regresar de cazar y mi intención era volver a la recamara de Rosalie, pero cuando leí la fecha no puede evitar quedarme viéndola por unos momentos.

Rosalie esperó a que yo me moviera, pero como no lo hice se acerco, observo con atención el calendario y luego me miro con curiosidad.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada, solo que si esa es la fecha de hoy, espero que mañana hagamos una fiesta.-

Sonreí como un niño pequeño. Rose me miro sin comprender. Levante las manos para animarla a que adivinara. Ella solo cerró un poco los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Deje caer los brazos y la mire con reproche.

-¿En serio no adivinas?- Rosalie negó muy despacio. -¡Mañana es mi cumpleaños!-

-¿Tu… cumpleaños…?-

-Sí, cumpleaños, eso que pasa solo una vez al año. ¿Qué nunca has celebrado el tuyo?-

-Pues, no desde que…- dejó la frase incompleta y comprendí a que se refería.

-Es decir que no han festejado ningún cumpleaños desde… ¿Hace diecisiete años?- mire a Edward con incredulidad.

-No estás tomando en cuenta que Carlisle no conmemora su cumpleaños desde mediados del siglo XVII.- me contesto sin despegar la vista de una libreta en la que escribía. Luego se detuvo y me dirigió una mirada de desaprobación. –No, no somos un montón de aburridos.-

-Pero un cumpleaños es el mejor pretexto para hacer una fiesta.-

-¿Quieres hacer una fiesta? ¿A quién vas a invitar?- intervino Rosalie.

-Con ustedes me basta y sobra. Por favor, digan que sí, mi último cumpleaños fue horroroso.-

Rosalie y Edward intercambiaron miradas, no parecían estar muy convencidos. Esme entro por la puerta de la cocina con tijeras de jardín y unos guantes llenos de tierra en las manos. Yo solo la veía acomodar las cosas en su lugar en silencio, Edward y Rose hacían lo mismo. Esme termino, cruzó los brazos y se recargo en el armario. Nos analizo con cuidado.

-Muy bien. ¿Qué están planeando?- dijo Esme con un tono de autoridad.

"_¿Cómo hacen eso las madres?"_

-Mañana es mi cumpleaños y quiero hacer una fiesta. ¿Puedo?-

-¿Tu… cumpleaños…?- _"Son mis nervios o sonó justo como Rosalie?"_ –Tu cumpleaños, mmm… no hemos festejado nunca ningún cumpleaños.-

-Sí, eso le explicábamos. ¿Tú qué piensas mamá? ¿Podemos?- de pronto Edward sonaba muy animado.

"_Ahora es en plural y no solo yo. Al menos así tengo más oportunidades de convencerla."_

-Di que si Esme, suena divertido.- Rosalie dio una sonrisa deslumbrante.

"_Ok, de pronto todos me apoyan. No me parece normal."_

-No creo que a Carlisle le moleste y a mí me parece bien. Solo que no quiero nada de destrozos o desorden cuando termine la fiesta.-

Sonreí satisfecho. Mire a Rose y a Edward, por un segundo me pareció verlos algo apagados, pero de inmediato comenzaron a dar ideas para la fiesta del día siguiente.

Por supuesto, mi cumpleaños no fue el gran evento del siglo, pero yo estaba muy contento. Como no iba a contrariar la regla de Rosalie de no salir, a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, tuvimos que hacer la fiesta en su habitación. En cuanto amaneció; Edward, Esme y Carlisle, que se tomo el día libre, estaban parados delante de la puerta de Rose con algunas cajas envueltas en papeles de colores. Esme llevaba un pastel de chocolate que se veía hermoso, aunque me extraño muchísimo.

-Es para que puedas soplar unas velas, después se lo voy a llevar a los niños del refugio.- me dijo mientras colocaba cada velita como si se tratase de una pieza de rompecabezas.

No esperaba mucho más de una fiesta de cumpleaños, en verdad lo único que me interesaba era que todos estuvieran ahí y se divirtieran un poco. Para media tarde me quedo claro que ellos lo estaban disfrutando casi tanto como yo, por que hasta ese momento nadie había hecho el menor esfuerzo por marcharse.

Los regalos habían sido, a falta de otra descripción, interesantes. Esme me había obsequiado dos libros técnicos: uno sobre construcción de casas y otro de tallado en madera. Cuando desenvolví el regalo de Edward no pude evitar mirarlo con ironía.

"_¿Otro libro?"_

-No es un libro, es una revista y te subscribí a ella. Te va a llegar una National Geographic cada mes. Compre esta para que veas cómo es.- mi hermano se veía entusiasmado.

-Pues… gracias. Al menos tiene muchas fotografías.-

-Dale una oportunidad, ya verás que te va a gustar.-

Carlisle me dio un set de juegos de mesa: damas chinas, ajedrez, un juego con tablero de triangulitos y una hermosísima baraja de cartas. Por fin podría jugar póker otra vez y obligue al doctor a que prometiera jugar conmigo a cambio de que yo aprendiera ajedrez.

El regalo de Rose me pareció que iba de la mano con el de Esme. Una caja de herramientas para trabajar con madera: gubias, azuelas y formones. Ahora si no iba a tener pretextos para aburrirme.

Luego de una de las interminables conversaciones que sosteníamos entre todos, Esme dijo que llevaría el pastel para los niños antes de que oscureciera y Carlisle se ofreció a llevarla en el auto. Poco después, Edward nos dejo solos con el pretexto de tener un trabajo escolar pendiente.

-Al menos hojea la revista.- me dijo mientras me arrojaba el numero a la cara. Yo la atrape antes de que me golpeara.

-Sí, Eddy, si. Gracias.- planeaba dejarla de lado en cuanto él saliera de la habitación, pero hojearla en verdad funciono.

-Te lo dije.- sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Me quede tumbado en el sillón un rato, leyendo de todos los lugares de los que ni sabía que existían, mientras Rose se cepillaba el cabello. La observaba usando la revista como escudo, así que cuando ella se movía yo regresaba mi atención a la "lectura". Había aprendido a reconocer algunas de sus rutinas, como por ejemplo esta de cepillarse antes de encerrarse un rato en el cuarto de baño. ¡Como quería tumbar esa puerta! Me preguntaba que tanto hacia en el baño que la entretenía a veces por cuarenta minutos. Cuando yo entraba era cosa de cinco minutos y ya estaba afuera.

La mire de nuevo por sobre las hojas y note una cambio. Rosalie había dejado el cepillo sobre su regazo y tenía la vista perdida. Era la misma expresión que le había visto cuando intentaba convencerla a ella y a Edward de hacer la fiesta.

Me mortifique, en ocasiones no estaba seguro de que hacer o decir cuando la veía inquietarse de esa forma.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- no me iba a quedar solo mirando.

Ella regreso a la realidad con un respingo y me sonrió.

-No, nada, solo estaba recordando.- su sonrisa se lleno de nostalgia.- ¿Sabes donde pase mi último cumpleaños?-

Me incorpore y deje la revista aun lado. Era raro que me hablara de esas cosas, había llegado a entender que le dolía recordar.

-No.-

-En casa de mis padres. Hicieron una fiesta para impresionar a los vecinos y a los amigos del trabajo de mi padre… como siempre fue puro espectáculo. Querían presumir que su hija estaba comprometida… pero aun así fue lindo.-suspiro y me sonrió de nuevo. -¿Cómo fue tu ultimo cumpleaños? Ayer dijiste que había sido horrible…-

Hice un esfuerzo por recordar. No solo había pasado ya un año, algunos de mis recuerdos humanos empezaban a ser borrosos, confusos y poco importantes. Ya de por si en verdad me era difícil rememorar esa fecha. Recordaba haber estado bebiendo en una cantina, sin llevar ni un dólar en el bolsillo y algo sobre una especie de riña. Lo que si no pude olvidar era haber despertado al día siguiente en el callejón junto a la taberna, sin zapatos ni reloj, con las costillas adoloridas y una jaqueca de campeonato.

-Estaba solo.- me limite a contestar. Era demasiado humillante como para querer explicarlo con detalles y en verdad ese había sido el problema inicial de mi horripilante cumpleaños anterior, así que no estaba mintiendo.

Guarde silencio por un rato. No estaba seguro pero una idea me aprecio en la cabeza. Sí, mi cumpleaños había sido algo digno del olvido, pero tal vez el de los demás no. Rose lo celebro junto a su familia, probablemente Edward también, tal vez Esme estaría esperando a su bebe y Carlisle… ¿Festejaban los cumpleaños hace 300 años?

-Gracias.- dije sin miramientos. Rose me observo por el reflejo del espejo, había comenzado cepillarse de nuevo.

-¿De qué?-

-Por mi fiesta. Ahora puedo decir que mi último cumpleaños lo pase con mi familia.-

De pronto se me quitaron las ganas de tener otro cumpleaños. ¿Qué sentido puede tener? Yo ya no iba a crecer o a envejecer y sinceramente no me importaba. Me importaba más que mi familia no quisiera hacer fiestas, pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que los demás tuvieran ganas de hacer otra, puede ser que no sea en un año, ni en una década. Pero sin duda, alguien por alguna razón querrá celebrar un cumpleaños y yo seré el primero en la lista, aun que tenga que esperar un siglo. Puedo esperar.

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

_**Nota de Autora**__: Listo ya volví. Recuerdo que cuando Edward menciona en Luna Nueva que el último cumpleaños que festejaron fue el cumpleaños de Emmett en 1935 yo pensé: "Muajaja tengo que hablar de eso" y aquí está. Ahora, ¿recuerdan cual es el próximo cumpleaños? Que gracia le va a hacer a Rose, pero para eso falta mucho tiempo. Ojala les haya gustado, fue algo ligero pero me apetecía algo así, así que nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._


	15. La tormenta

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a otros. No pretendo ninguna ganancia y lo único que invierto es mi tiempo._

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

**La tormenta**

El invierno se nos había echado encima. Un día aun era otoño y al otro la nieve llegaba a la cintura. Nunca me gustó el invierno, mucho menos el frio, odiaba titiritar junto a las chimeneas o los botes de basura que alguien encendía en las calles.

Ahora en verdad estaba disfrutando del invierno. No me malinterpreten, podía sentir el frio, pero no lograba penetrar mas allá de mi piel y mucho menos provocarme ni un leve escalofrió. Era una sensación interesante. Tocar la nieve y no enfriarme. Ya de por si mi cuerpo era frio, así que la nieve en mi mano no se derretía mientras yo le daba forma a un hombrecito de nieve que se asomaba por la ventana de la habitación con una sonrisa de listón y ojos de botones.

-¿Quién es tu nuevo amigo?- Rosalie me observaba divertida.

-Él es el Señor Botones. Dice que necesita una taza de azúcar pero creo que no tenemos y no se irá hasta que se la demos.- me acerque a Rose y le hable en voz baja.- Creo que es algo entrometido y por eso no se va.-

Su risa me embobaba. Desafortunadamente otro ruido llamo mi atención. Era algo que no había escuchado antes y por un instante me intrigo. Cortaba el aire y chocaba en las superficies con un golpecito sordo, muy diferente al sonido amortiguado de los copos de nieve que eran casi imperceptible a menos que me concentrara en ellos.

Mire por la venta que aun permanecía abierta y me sorprendió mucho lo que sucedía. Estaba lloviendo, no era nieve lo que caía si no agua, gotitas minúsculas que al impactar se convertían en hielo de inmediato.

-¿Qué rayos…?- seguí observando. Sentí que Rose se levanto y se acerco para asomarse a la ventana igual que yo.- Es una tormenta de hielo.-

Recordaba haber visto algo similar cuando era pequeño y hacia un par de años, aunque no estaba seguro de el tiempo exacto.

-Es mejor que cerremos la ventana.- la voz de Rosalie tenía una nota de preocupación.-

Así lo hice, pero me quede viendo otro rato atreves del vidrio, había algo en esta tormenta que no me gustaba. El cielo se volvía más oscuro a momentos y las gotitas de agua cubrían todo con una capa de hielo cada vez más gruesa. Poco a poco mi interés desapareció, era solo una enorme tormenta que no iba a cambiar por más que yo la observara, así que me distraje releyendo una revista que hablaba sobre África.

"_¿A que sabrán los leones?"_

-¿Rose, te gustaría ir a África?- la mire inclinando la cabeza.

Ella estaba construyendo un castillo de naipes y llevaba la mitad de la baraja empleada. Se detuvo y me miro extrañada.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-¿Qué si te gustaría ir a África?- repetí extrañado, no era posible que no me hubiera escuchado.

-No, no, eso no. ¿Cómo me llamaste?-

Recordé que hasta ese momento no la había llamado así, o no se lo había dicho por que yo llevaba semanas usando el nombre para mi fuero interno y ya me había acostumbrado.

-Ehmmm… ¿Rose?- la observe y note que se veía algo incomoda. -¿Te molesta?-

-No. Mi padre me llamaba así, también Royce…-

"_¡Bingo! De nuevo ese tipo. Como quisiera poder meterle la cabeza por el..."_

-… suena lindo cuando lo dices tú.- yo la mire intentando moderar mi furia. -¡En serio Emmett!- hizo una pausa. -No tienes que despedazar la revista.-

Enfoque mi atención a la revista que tenía en las manos, estaba arrugada entre mis dedos y dividida a la mitad.

-Ups.-

"_¡Caray! Este número si me gustaba."_

-Si no te agrada puedo pensar en otra cosa, ya se me ocurrirá algo.- regrese al tema.

-No.- en ocasiones Rosalie podía ser mucho más que testaruda. -No voy a detenerme más por un imbécil. No me gusta que todos me llamen de esa forma, pero tú no eres "todos" así que está bien. Ahora. ¿Qué decías sobre África?-

Se levanto dejando el castillo a medio terminar y se sentó junto a mí recargando su cabeza en mi pecho. Yo pase mi brazo por su cintura y termine abrazándola "sin querer". Fingí intentar unir las dos mitades de revista con un bufido de fastidio. Rose se rio y yo la imite.

Teníamos un rato hablando sobre visitar otros países cuando deje de leer la revista, un sonido proveniente del desván capto mi atención. Rosalie también lo escuchaba.

La madera del techo estaba crujiendo. No era la primera vez que escuchaba que las tablas de la casa rechinaban, prácticamente la casa crujía de día y de noche, pero esto era diferente. Gran parte del techo sobre el desván estaba haciendo un ruido que reverberaba por la casa.

Recordé la colonia de termitas que había escuchado desde que llegue a vivir a la casa y que no habíamos exterminado. Pero ahora eso resultaba inútil.

Con un último quejido grave, la madera cedió y cayó en un estruendoso choque dentro del desván. Escuche como cosas de cristal, madera y metal eran aplastadas.

No lo pensé, salí corriendo con dirección al desván, seguido de cerca por Rose. Cuando llegue Edward ya estaba ahí y Esme llego una fracción de segundo detrás de nosotros. Su cara le partiría el corazón a cualquiera. Se acerco despacio a la montaña de escombros y cajas.

-No puede ser.- Esme se inclino y recogió una pieza de porcelana. –La vajilla Meissen estaba aquí arriba.-

-Creo que ese es solo el menor de nuestros problemas.- Edward no despegaba los ojos del enorme hoyo que había quedado abierto.

-Tenemos que evitar que se siga acumulando hielo o el techo entero se va a desplomar.- mire a Edward y los dos asentimos.

-¡Emmett!- me gire para ver a Rosalie. Parecía estar a punto de regañarme y comprendí porque. Estaba fuera de la habitación y había salido sin siquiera consultarle. La mire con aprensión, definitivamente no quería regresar si había un problema que yo podía ayudar a resolver. Por fin podría ser útil, sabía que yo quería ayudar, se lo había mencionado en muchas ocasiones, pero tenía muy en claro que y si me decía que volviera a su habitación, yo lo haría sin chistar. Sería muy infeliz, pero lo haría. Ella se mordió los labios. –Es una emergencia, solo por eso.-

-La vamos a solucionar, no te preocupes.- le dije confiado. Me volví hacia mi hermano. –Vamos.-

En menos de un pestañeo ambos habíamos subido de un salto al techo atreves del hoyo. Con nuestros reflejos no era tan difícil mantener el equilibrio, pero para un humano hubiera sido una estupidez intentarlo. Con algunos golpes comencé a sacar lajas del hielo que cubría la capa de nieve sobre el tejado. Pesaban, pero no eran nada difícil de manejar y yo las lanzaba hacia el jardín con una mano, evitando dañar alguna planta.

Mientras trabajábamos podía escuchar el eco de las ramas de algunos árboles que terminaban por ceder ante el peso del hielo.

-Allá va el cableado eléctrico.- dijo Edward cuando se apagaron todas las luces de la casa.

Terminamos de despejar el techo y volvimos a entrar. Se me había acumulado hielo en el cabello y me sacudí como perro para quitármelo. Edward se limpio como si se quitara una capa de terciopelo.

"_Presumido."_

El solo encogió de hombros.

Rose y Esme se estaban encargando de recoger los escombros y limpiar, pero comenzaba a entrar más hielo y nieve por el hoyo. Salí volando hacia el garaje en busca de clavos y las tablas que habían sobrado de mi pequeña riña con los arboles del jardín, volví en un segundo y comencé a clavar las tablas para cerrar el agujero. No había tomado el martillo de la caja de herramientas porque perfectamente podía meter los clavos con la palma de la mano. Edward me ayudaba como podía, aunque podía ver que solo estaba imitando lo que yo hacía y no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba haciendo, y aun así lo estaba haciendo bien.

Rosalie comenzó a ayudarnos un poco, nos daba algunas de las tablas que habían caído y que todavía podían servir para evitar que entrara todo el hielo.

Definitivamente no era el mejor trabajo que hubiera hecho en un techo roto, pero no quería perder tiempo poniéndole atención a cosas insignificantes, me interesaba cubrir el hoyo y ya luego me encargaría de resanar el tejado para que quedara impecable. Casi terminábamos, yo ponía los clavos y Edward sujetaba la tabla desde el interior de la casa, puse otra plancha de madera sobre todo, para poder asegurarme de que resistiera mientras conseguía más madera.

El sonido de madera crujiendo volvió a retumbar. Me congele, no podía ser el techo, no después de que habíamos apartado casi todo el hielo y la nieve. El estruendo venia desde el lado este de la casa.

"_¿El techo de la habitación de Esme y Carlisle?"_

No era el techo, hubiera preferido que fuera el techo.

Era como si viera todo en una película a baja velocidad, pero era una película de terror, no me quedaba la menor duda. Uno de los abetos grandes, uno de los arboles que quedaba más cerca de ese lado de la casa y, a juzgar por su tamaño, uno de los arboles más viejos comenzaba a venirse abajo. El peso del hielo había sido demasiado y se inclinaba hacia la casa.

No lo pensé, actué por puro reflejo y me moví tan rápido que incluso me sorprendí. Llegue junto al tronco antes de que comenzara a caer con velocidad. Lo sujete. Ya había cargado muchas cosas con mi nueva fuerza; cajas, muebles, una vez había levantado el auto de Carlisle, incluso recordé cuando mi familia había luchado conmigo y casi no habían logrado detenerme. Así que el árbol tenía que ser realmente pesado si no estaba logrando frenar su caída tan fácilmente como me lo imaginaba.

El hielo bajo mis pies chasqueo y me hundí en la nieve hasta la cintura, seguido por el árbol. Gruñí de pura molestia, esta cosa no iba a caer sobre la casa, no si yo estaba ahí. Sentí el suelo solido bajo mis pies y me afirme, aplique más fuerza y por fin lo detuve.

Abrí los ojos, no sé en qué momento los cerré pero ahora podía ver que estaba pasando. El árbol, que estaba separado del techo de la casa por medio metro, descansaba entre mis brazos y sobre mi pecho, hasta mi cara estaba pegada al tronco. Todo había sido cuestión de segundo porque pude ver a Edward aparecer y mirar la escena boquiabierto.

-Esto pesa mucho.-

-Cada pulgada de hielo aumenta el peso de las cosas como tres o cuatro veces.- dijo él como si me estuviera dando una clase.

-Que interesante. ¿Te molestaría echarme una mano? No creo poder moverme sin que le pegue con el árbol a la casa.-

"_Para ser alguien que puede leer la mente de los demás, a veces olvidas ver lo obvio hermano."_

Edward torció el gesto mientras me indicaba hacia donde moverme. Con su ayuda pude girar el árbol lo suficiente como para dejarlo caer al suelo sin que hiciera algún daño a la casa.

Me estriare y por un segundo me dio la impresión de que algo se me reacomodo en la columna por que escuche un chasquido.

-¿Eso fue tu espalda?-

Me gire para ver a Rosalie acercarse con cara de preocupación.

-No. Solo fue mi fuerza haciéndose escuchar.- sonreí.

-¿Como lo hiciste?- Edward observaba el tronco con gesto de incredulidad. –Esta cosa debe de pesar varias toneladas. Habría aplastado la casa si no hubieras usado todas tus fuerzas…-

-¿Bromeas? Ni siquiera me esforcé.- ambos guardaron silencio. -¿Qué?-

-¿Cuánta fuerza puede desarrollar un neófito?- pregunto Rose sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Mi hermano analizo su pregunta un instante.

-¿Un neófito normal o él?- contesto con algo de ironía.

-¡Ya no exageren y volvamos a la casa! Seguro Esme debe de estar desconsolada por su vajilla y necesita algo de apoyo moral.-

En verdad no me parecía la gran cosa todo aquello. Sabía que el árbol estaba pesado, pero me pareció que podría volver a cargar uno igual de inmediato, incluso dos, si el hielo no me hiciera resbalar. Odio el hielo.

-Nada de eso señor héroe, nosotros nos regresamos a mi habitación. Dejamos a medias una conversación. ¿Recuerdas? - Rosalie se colgó de mi brazo.

¿Héroe? Bueno, quien era yo para contradecir algo de lo que dijera mi ángel. No pude evitar sentirme orgulloso, después de todo, acababa de salvar la casa.

-Presumido.- dijo Edward mientras pasaba a mi lado.

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

_**Nota de Autora**__: Me muero de sueño, es la una de la mañana y aquí estoy para no dejarlas en suspenso tanto tiempo. Ok, puede que un árbol no sea gran reto, pero si le suman el peso de la nieve y del hielo es en verdad monstruos, además estaba revisando el tamaño de los abetos y me imagino que un árbol que llega a medir 25 o 30 metros de alto debe de tener un peso de grosería. Además quería que el pobre de Emmett se sintiera útil haciendo algo importante. Como nota cultural, la vajilla_ _Meissen de Esme es de una fábrica alemana especializada en la porcelana, tienen unas cosas increíbles de precios exorbitantes. Espero traerles algo amoroso en el próximo capítulo._

_Déjenme reviews, que son el combustible de mi alma y la única manera de saber si les gusta._

_Saluditos_


	16. Mudanza I

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a otros. No pretendo ninguna ganancia y lo único que invierto es mi tiempo._

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

**Mudanza I**

Carlisle acababa de entrar a la habitación, no lo había visto desde un día antes de la tormenta de hielo y le había tomado tres días regresar a la casa. No solo por que el hielo había bloqueado las carreteras que conectaban a la ciudad. Para los humanos hubiera sido muy sospechoso que el doctor se marchara dejando su auto atascado en el estacionamiento del hospital y que regresara a pie a su casa. Además, como médico, se tomaba muy en serio sus responsabilidades y había decidido quedarse en la ciudad para ayudar a los heridos dejados por la tormenta.

Aun no me acostumbraba al olor que lo acompañaba cuando regresaba del hospital. Evitaba respirar cuando el llegaba.

-Hola chicos. ¿Cómo les fue con la tormenta? Escuche que tuvieron trabajo.- sonrió de forma extraña.

-Bien, nada que no pudiéramos manejar. ¿No es así Emmett?- solo asentí sin decir nada.

-Muy bien, muy bien.- Carlisle aguardo un segundo, como si esperara a que alguno de los dos le diéramos pie para una conversación, pero como ninguno hablo, el continuo.- Bueno… quiero decirles algo que estuve pensando en estos días, lo comente con su madre y obviamente Edward ya lo sabe. Aun no está decidido, es algo que debemos resolver entre todos, así que necesito que me den su opinión sobre la posibilidad de mudarnos a finales del mes.-

-¿Mudarnos? ¿Cómo que mudarnos? ¡¿Por qué?!-parecía que a Rosalie no le hacía gracia aquello.

-Una de las razones es que la casa quedo algo dañada; vidrios, electricidad, plomería, etc. – dijo apuntando al techo.

-Pero eso no es nada, puedo arreglarlo todo en un par de horas, tal vez cuatro si le sumamos exterminar a las termitas.- intervine.

-No pongo en duda tus capacidades hijo.- lo mire sobrecogido, era la primera vez que me llamaba "hijo".-Pero estas olvidando que en el pueblo todos saben que en esta casa viven un doctor con su esposa, el hermano de esta y una prima adoptada. Ninguno de los cuales tienen, en teoría, las habilidades para reparar los daños. El contratista casi salto ayer sobre mí ofreciendo sus servicios para restaurar la casa. ¿Vez a lo que me refiero?-

Por supuesto que lo veía. Nadie sabía que yo estaba en la casa, fuera del círculo de mi familia, simplemente no existía y esa era la idea. No había forma de que arreglara la casa sin despertar sospechas en algunas personas y hacer venir a los trabajadores, conmigo rondando los alrededores era en definitiva un escenario impensable.

-Aun así, podríamos alejarnos unos días, el tiempo suficiente como para que reparen la casa y entonces volver. Puedo cuidar que Emmett no se meta en problemas.- a Rose se le había escapado todo entusiasmo del rostro.

-Necesitamos una cuartada para él Rosalie.- el doctor me observo un instante y luego siguió.- Uno de estos días va a tener que salir, no puede aparecer de la nada y vivir aquí sin que la gente hable. No faltara el vecino curioso que quiera ver al nuevo inquilino y podríamos tener problemas si eso llegara a pasar.-

Vecinos curiosos. Había olvidado lo molestos que son, aun que hay que reconocer que pueden ser realmente persistentes y no dudaba que algún osado entrometido se acercara a la casa solo para ver si "el nuevo" tenía un tercer ojo o algo así y terminaran topándose conmigo y mis incontrolables instintos.

-Si nos mudamos será lo mismo haya a donde vayamos, seremos el centro de atención".-

-Precisamente.- insistió el doctor.- Todos seremos los recién llegados, podremos dispersar la atención entre todos y distraerlos mientras Emmett aun se toma su tiempo para acostumbrarse.-

-¡Pero Carlisle, es que yo no…!-

-Tranquila, Rosalie, tranquila.- Carlisle la interrumpió con voz conciliadora. -Aun no hay nada decidido. Lo hablaremos con más calma, no hay necesidad de que te alteres. Piénsalo. ¿De acuerdo?-

Rose guardo silencio y le dio la espalda. Carlisle la miro un momento, se veía como si de alguna forma lo hubiera derrotado, bajo la vista, suspiro y se marcho sin decir nada más. Aguarde hasta que el salió de la habitación y me volví para examinar a mi ángel.

Ella se había sentado en la cama con los brazos cruzados y expresión de pocos amigos, sus ojos estaban fijos en la pared. Me acerque con movimientos distraídos, como si hubiera llegado a su lado por puro accidente, me senté en el suelo y recargue los brazos sobre el colchón.

La mire sin decir nada. Ella observaba testarudamente el muro. Comencé a dibujar círculos sobre el edredón con mi dedo, al cabo de un segundo Rose me miro, yo le sonreí de forma picara. Refunfuño me dio la espalda y se dejo caer sobre las almohadas cubriéndose la cara.

-¡Déjame!- su voz sonó amortiguada.

"_¿Dejarte? Esa palabra no existe en mi universo."_

Me moví sin hacer ruido, me senté a la orilla de la cama y con mucha delicadeza apoye el brazo del otro lado del colchón, de modo que hacia un arco sobre su cuerpo y podía ver mejor lo poco que se asomaba de su rostro por entre los cojines.

Poco a poco giro la cara y abrió los ojos para toparse con mi sonrisa picara de nuevo.

-Eres un fastidio.- dijo en tono divertido. Tomó una de las almohadas y la estrello contra mi rostro. Probablemente lo hizo con más fuerza de la necesaria, porque la almohada no resistió y se reventó dejando caer una lluviecita de plumas. Atrape un par de ellas por la boca y las expulse con una tos fingida. Rosalie se rio.

-Corrección, soy TU fastidio y estoy aquí para servirte.- incline la cabeza como si hiciera una reverencia. –Ahora. ¿Me dirás que tienes o tengo que tragarme toda la almohada?-

Su expresión cambio en un segundo, volvió a verse irritada y algo infeliz. Desvió sus ojos de los míos y no dijo nada. Me rasque la cabeza frustrado y suspire, en verdad me costaba entender lo que estaba pensando, con cuidado rosee su mejilla con el dorso de mi mano.

-No soy muy perspicaz, no entiendo por qué no quieres mudarte.-

Sus hombros se relajaron y se giro para verme de frente.

-Cuando… llegue a la familia, para que no tuviéramos problemas con la gente de Rochester, nos mudamos a Cleveland, luego a Columbus y de ahí terminamos aquí. Cada vez nos alejamos mas de mi casa, de mi familia y de… mi vida.- hizo una pausa y me miro con molestia. –Es como si una parte de mi se hubiera quedado en el camino y yo no pudiera detenerme para recoger lo que queda de ella. Me frustra tanto.-

Intente decir algo pero no se me ocurría nada, no estaba preparado para una declaración así. Luego de unos segundos Rosalie se entristeció.

-Discúlpame, ahora también te moleste a ti. No era mi intención, pero a veces no puedo evitar pensar en esas cosas.-

-¿Molestarme? No, jamás, al contrario me encanta que me digas lo que piensas.- hice una pausa esperando no meter la pata. -He de ser franco, no soy bueno para detenerme a revisar las cosas que hago o lo que otros hacen, pero si quieres que alguien te eche una mano para lo que viene por delante soy tu hombre.-

Le sonreí, pero esta vez fui lo mas franco que pude y ella me respondió el gesto. Se incorporo y me miro por un instante, muy despacio, como si midiera cada uno de sus movimientos se me acerco, se acurruco sobre mis piernas y se sujeto a mi camisa. Deje que se acomodara sin oponer resistencia, cuando se quedo quieta simplemente la rodee con mis brazos y me quede observándola un rato.

Su cara se apoyaba contra mi pecho, sus ojos estaban cerrados como si durmiera y sus dedos no aflojaban su agarre. Por un memento no puede más que pensar que se sujetaba como los niños se sujetan de un árbol para no caer mientras trepan a él.

"_Yo puedo ser el árbol."_

-¿Por qué sonríes?- me pregunto cuando al fin abrió los ojos.

-Porque acabo de decidirlo.-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Que voy a pasar el resto de la eternidad a tu lado, no me importa si es aquí, en Houston, Calgary o Filipinas, así que solo dilo. Yo te sigo.-

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

_**Nota de Autora**__: Ok esto va en máxima velocidad por qué tengo que apurarme. 61 reviews, no los merezco pero mil gracias por hacerme feliz. Quería que este capítulo quedara más largo pero no voy a sacrificar la escena que tengo planeada para que todo entrara, así que por eso está dividido en dos partes. Me gusto mucho como juega Emmett, es de las primeras veces que incluso me hizo reír a mí. De nuevo disculpen la tardanza, quería actualizar desde el 24, pero los preparativos navideños no me dejaron tiempo y ayer no contaba con un par de cosas. En fin, ojala se hayan divertido en estas fiestas, que les guste el capitulo y que tengan un feliz año nuevo._

_Un beso enorme, nos vemos el año que entra (conociéndome, no actualizo antes del 31)._

_Saluditos y un abrazo de oso n_n_


	17. Mudanza II

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a otros. No pretendo ninguna ganancia y lo único que invierto es mi tiempo._

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

**Mudanza II**

Había sido tan sorpresivo que por un momento pensé que estaba teniendo una alucinación. Después de la charla que habíamos tenido la noche anterior Rosalie había hecho algo que me tuvo en una nube hasta el día siguiente.

Me había sonreído después de mi comentario sobre seguirla a cualquier lugar y casi sin detenerse coloco sus manos en mis mejillas. No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que sentí sus labios sobre los míos, casi me aleje por la sorpresa. Casi, pero ningún musculo me respondía y no podía dejar que me respondieran como yo quería. Era capaz de echar todo a perder, sentía las ganas de tomar la iniciativa, sujetarla contra mi pecho, besarla y seguir hasta la gloria, pero si hacia eso no lograría ganarme su confianza.

"_A su ritmo, deja que lo haga a su ritmo."_

Fue la mejor idea que he tenido en mi vida.

Sin que yo la interrumpiera ella siguió y siguió besándome, me dio la impresión de que tomaba más confianza poco a poco y las mariposas de mi estomago lo estaban disfrutando de forma singular. No sé cuánto tiempo llevábamos así cuando me percate de que yo ya estaba recostado en la cama y Rose seguía sobre mi pecho insistiendo en mis labios. No me sentí con el derecho, ni las ganas, de detenerla.

Como quería darle permiso a mis manos para recorrerla y luego cubrir todo los rincones de su cuerpo con besos. Era todo un reto hacer las cosas despacio, mientras que cada célula de mi ser demandaba más velocidad, Rosalie le estaba dando una pausa deliciosa a todo. Poco después no me importo nada más y me embebí en su respiración y sus labios. Me había quedado sin aire.

¡Qué forma más maravillosa de morir! Asfixiado en los labios de la mujer que amo, pero lo mejor de todo es que no me iba a morir, podría continuar hasta el fin de los tiempos.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, no mire ningún reloj y no me interesó hacerlo, pero al fin Rose se detuvo. Abrí los ojos con curiosidad y pude ver su sonrisa en la oscuridad que ahora llenaba la habitación.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte.- le comente como si la saludara luego de muchos días.

Ella soltó una risita, luego intento ponerse algo seria.

-No tenemos más remedio que hacer lo que Carlisle dice, es lo más fácil.- sentencio como intentando convencerse. -Necesitamos tu cuartada.-

-Vas a disculparme, pero de una vez te aviso que no pretendo ser tu hermano bajo ningún concepto.-

-No tengo ninguna objeción.- se acerco y medio un beso fugas, luego se acomodo sobre mi y no se movió mas.

No me molesto servir de colchón el resto de la noche.

A la mañana siguiente se llevo a cabo una junta familiar, la primera a la que yo asistía como miembro oficial. Aunque me tomo tiempo concentrarme, de no haber sido por el codazo que Edward me propino en las costillas, me hubiera perdido todo lo importante.

Hoquiam o Aberdeen en el estado de Washington eran las dos opciones, aunque yo no le veía diferencia, son ciudades vecinas y me pareció que no tenía importancia. Antes mi elección lógica hubiera sido Aberdeen, tenía una fama irresistible para alguien como yo; llena de cantinas y salones, pero ahora entre mas lejos de eso y de todos los humanos mejor. Hoquiam parecía ser más tranquila y Carlisle contactaría a un vendedor de bienes raíces para conseguir algún lugar lo suficientemente apartado de la ciudad como para que estuviéramos seguros.

Cuando me detuve a revisar el mapa que Edward había sacado de la biblioteca no pude más que sonreír.

-Carlisle, no deberías de ir por ahí rayando los mapas con tu nombre, podríamos necesitar el nombre original del lugar.-

El doctor parpadeo un par de veces antes de acercarse a corroborar lo que yo señalaba en el mapa. Luego de un instante soltó una carcajada.

-Yo no le puse mi nombre al mapa, aunque puede ser que ese lugar si le haga alusión a mi nombre por alguna razón.- fruncí el seño a la espera de que se explicara, el volvió a reír. –Estuve viajando por esos lugares hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes de que se establecieran algunas ciudades; a veces solo, a veces con exploradores humanos y otras veces… digamos que no era un viaje en solitario. Es probable, aun que no podría atribuirme nada de eso, que a alguien le haya parecido bien llamar a esa zona Lago Carlisle. También podría ser solo una gran coincidencia.-

Edward se desternillo de risa y el doctor hizo lo mismo otro rato. Yo no entendí el chiste pero me pareció que de coincidencia esto no tenía nada.

Luego comenzamos con la planificación; que cosas se irían con nosotros y que cosas no, desde luego el radio y el piano de Edward estaban incluidos. Cuadros y jarrones de la "nosequecosas" chinas de Esme y un montón más de trastos que ella coleccionaba. La biblioteca entera de Carlisle y gran parte del guardarropas de Rose. Mis cosas cabían todas en una sola maleta así que no tenia de que preocuparme.

Estaba dispuesto a llenar el camión de mudanzas en cuanto me dieran la orden. Mi desilusión fue mayúscula cuando Edward me explico lo que yo estaba saltándome.

-Con el camión vienen los trabajadores de la empresa de mudanzas. Se encargaran de cargar las cosas, deben de ver a cuatro personas dejando la casa y no creo que puedas quedarte con ellos por aquí.-

-¿Entonces qué hago yo? ¿Cómo voy a viajar a Hoquiam?-

Todos me miraron con expresión de desconcierto. Deduje que nadie había pensado en eso aun.

-Que considerados son.- me cruce de brazos.

Edward se volvió hacia el doctor.

-No lo creo, si viaja en la parte trasera del camión aun podría oler a los humanos fuera. Es casi todo el país, demasiadas ciudades como para que pueda controlarse ahí dentro.-

-Tienes razón. No funcionaria y en el auto seria más o menos lo mismo, aunque ahí estaríamos todos para controlarlo.-

-Eso suena aun peor.-

Se hizo otro silencio, no tenía idea de cómo hacer para llegar a la nueva casa. Edward miro de golpe a Rose.

-No sé si es prudente que anden solos. ¿Qué pasa si se descontrola? Tú sola no podrías dominarlo…-

-Ese será mi problema. Es mucho mejor que yo lo acompañe a que vaya solo.-

-Pero es absurdo. Ni siquiera sabes donde esta Hoquiam.-

-Puedo leer un mapa, gracias por tu interés. Solo necesitaremos la dirección.-

-Espera, espera, espera…- agite las manos en el aire.- Déjame ver si entiendo. ¿El plan es que tu y yo crucemos el país caminando solos para llegar a la nueva casa?-

-Si.- dijo Rosalie tajante.

La boca se me abrió mientras pensaba, luego solo sonreí.

-A mi no me parece mala idea.- concluí sincero. Edward se dio un golpe en la cara con la palma de la mano.

-De momento no veo otra salida Edward. Podemos ver si se nos ocurre algo, aun que igual no me agrada la idea, podemos ponerla como plan emergente.-

-No se Carlisle, podría ser… peligroso.- _"¿Edward me cree capaz de herir a Rose?"_ El negó con la cabeza y no dijo nada más.

Me irrito un poco su falta de confianza en mí, aun que sabía que él podía tener algo de razón, nunca me ha hecho mucha gracia que la gente desconfié de mi sin importar sus motivos.

Seguimos con los preparativos y tomando decisiones por una semana más. Carlisle ya se había contactado con dos hospitales, una de Hoquiam y otro de Aberdeen, para solicitar una vacante en alguno. Por supuesto ambos habían telefoneado de regreso, con el impresionante historial del doctor seguro se pelearían por él como perros por un filete, así que Carlisle podía darse el lujo de escoger entre los dos a nuestra conveniencia. Al parecer ya tenía todo resuelto, viviríamos en la zona norte de Hopuiam, del lado este del rio y el trabajaría en Aberdeen, en el hospital del condado. Era una idea simple pero que parecía prometedora, lejos y cerca, todo al mismo tiempo.

Los siguientes dos días los pasamos guardando y empacando cosas; todos los volúmenes de la biblioteca de Carlisle estaban embalados en perfectas cajas de madera con el rotulo: "Libros". ¡Y vaya que eran muchísimas cajas con ese nombre!

Esme seguía acomodando su porcelana sobreviviente en cajas rellenas de una espuma plástica que parecía estar diseñada para eso y le ayude lo mejor que pude. Con el pasar del tiempo había estado ganando control de mi fuerza, ya casi no aplastaba nada sin intención y fue divertido encajar los jarrones de modo que no se movieran.

Rose mandaría la mitad de toda su ropa al Ejército de Salvación, dijo que la mayoría era ya muy vieja o que simplemente ya no le gustaba, la otra mitad la guardamos en baúles para viajes. Digo "guardamos" porque yo solo observaba y sacaba los cajones llenos de ropa casi sin tocarlos. Rosalie se encargo de separar y discriminar todas y cada una de las prendas que guardaba.

Le di una mano a Edward desmontando el radio y a dejarlo listo para que los trabajadores solo lo subieran al camión. En contra parte, su piano se quedaría unos días más, dijo que prefería esperar a que se lo llevaran unos tipos especializados en el transporte de pianos y que regresaría a supervisar el traslado en dos días.

"_Apuesto que no soportas los dos días."_

-Tengo otras cosas en las que entretenerme.-

-Sí, claro. ¿Cómo qué?- Edward solo me fulmino con una mirada. –Estarás aquí al menos una hora antes de que lleguen los de el traslado.-

Justo como había pensado mis cosas entraron todas en una maleta: los libros que me regalara Esme, los tres números que había juntado de National Geographic y que me habían llegado hasta el momento, la caja de juegos de mesa de Carlisle y el estuche de herramientas de Rose. Los dos últimos envueltos por separado, primero con periódico y luego con un par de camisas para que no se maltrataran. Playeras, algunas camisas mas y los pantalones caros que Esme se había empeñado en comprar revueltos con otros de mezclilla.

Al final solo me faltaba guardar las botas que había traído conmigo el día que llegué a la casa. Eran lo único que me quedaba de mi vida anterior y que no habían terminado en el basurero. Les eche una ojeada, no parecían estar tan gastadas, recordaba haberlas comprado dos años atrás y la pequeña fortuna que costaron, el salario de una semana, había valido cada centavo: dos años y un oso más tarde aun se veían tan bien como cuando me las puse por primera vez. Las pulí un poco y las deje junto al creciente montículo de ropa descartada por todos. Seguro le servirían también como a mí a alguien más.

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

_**Nota de Autora**__: No crean que me estoy fumando cosas locas, Google Map tiene la culpa de todo, imaginen mi sorpresa cuando vi en las fotos satelitales de _Washington_ que existe un lugar llamado Carlisle. En serio que no pude más que reírme como loca y hacer una pequeña broma con eso. A lo mejor no era tan necesario que dividiera el capitulo, pero lo hecho y así me sentí feliz. POR FIN!! Un beso!! En verdad que ya quería que lo hicieran. Espero que les haya gustado y que se notara el detalle de las botas, que me salió de último momento y creo que quedo interesante. Emmett no se apega mucho a las cosas de su vida previa y me parece que este es un buen ejemplo._

_Un saludito novó añero para todos n_n._


	18. Dejando el nido

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a otros. No pretendo ninguna ganancia y lo único que invierto es mi tiempo._

_**Advertencia:**__ Este capítulo contiene un pequeño (pequeñísimo) spoiler de "Amanecer", sobre advertencia no hay engaño._

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

**Dejando el nido**

Si hay algo que odio por sobre todas las cosas es ver desde lejos sin poder ayudar y ahí estaba yo, recargado contra una roca, lejos de la casa y sin poder ayudar a subir las cosas al camión de mudanzas. Si pudiera estaría mordiéndome las uñas como cuando era humano. Me había distanciado de la casa lo suficiente como para que ningún olor me alcanzara y desde el peñasco donde estaba alcanzaba a ver un poco lo que pasaba.

Los trabajadores se movían de un lado a otro a velocidad de glaciar o al menos eso pensé, se tardaban una eternidad en cargar las cosas. De vez en vez, alcanzaba a ver a Esme, imagine que les pedía tener cuidado cuando transportaban algún mueble.

"_Buenos para nada."_

Me carcomían las ansias, solo deseaba que los inútiles de la mudanza se dieran prisa, no estaba seguro de poder soportar las ganas de acercarme; aunque aun no decidía si para ayudar o para beberme la sangre, deliciosa y tibia sangre humana… de los incompetentes trabajadores.

"_Piensa en otra cosa, piensa en otra cosa… Rose. ¡Si eso! Rose."_

Repase lo que mi ángel me había dicho. Esperaría a que todo estuviera en el camión y que los demás se prepararan para partir, anunciaría que pediría un taxi y que iría a "visitar a una tía", una vez que se marcharan me alcanzaría y comenzaríamos el viaje.

Comenzaba a aburrirme y para tener algo en que distraerme di un nuevo vistazo al contenido de la mochila de lona que tenía en mi regazo: Algunos billetes sujetos por una liga, una caja de latón con cosas de Rose, algo de ropa, un mapa y la navaja que guarde por pura costumbre. El contenido de esta mochila era tan diferente al de la que yo preparaba cuando salía a cazar que casi sentía que algo me hacía falta. ¿Pero que mas podía guardar? No necesitábamos armas, cuerdas o sacos de dormir. Aun así los viejos hábitos no mueren fácilmente y la navaja era la muestra. Revise el rollo de billetes, me parecía una exageración sin sentido, pero no había forma de rechazar la lógica de Carlisle en algunas ocasiones y no pude protestar cuando nos lo dio. Definitivamente iba a encontrar la forma de conseguir dinero por mí mismo, no quería que alguien más me pagara todo.

El rugir de un motor me regreso a la realidad, lo escuchaba con claridad a pesar de la distancia y me puse de pie para observar mejor.

Ya no veía a los tres hombres cargar cosas, imagine que acababan de subir al camión y escuche que otro motor, más bajo y afinado, había hecho lo propio. El Rolls Royce de Carlisle había estado aparcado delante del camión y ahora volvía a la vida. Enfoque toda mi atención en el automóvil.

Esme estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto. El doctor acababa de bajar para darle algunas instrucciones al conductor del camión. Por último note a Edward, estaba parado junto a la puerta abierta y miraba sin disimulo en mi dirección, mientras apretaba una gorra en la mano derecha. Comprendí que se estaba despidiendo.

-Buen viaje hermano, nos vemos en unos días.- no estaba seguro si podía verme entre todos los arboles, pero igual levante la mano y la deje en alto.

Quién sabe si Edward me escucho a mi o a mis pensamientos, pero lo vi agitar la gorra como si alejara a algún mosquito y ponérsela en la cabeza mientras deslizaba la mano por la visera. Subió al auto, seguido de cerca por Carlisle que lanzo una mirada fugaz al bosque. El auto comenzó el recorrido seguido por el cargado camión de mudanzas y los vi perderse entre los árboles que flanqueaban el camino a la carretera.

Se habían ido.

Los vería en unos días pero siempre es fácil añorar a la familia.

El sonido de una melodía de piano me llego desde lejos, no era clara debido a la distancia, pero indudablemente salía de la casa. Me intrigo muchísimo aquello. ¿Quién estaba tocando el piano de Edward? Me eche la mochila al hombro y regrese corriendo a la casa.

Llegue al jardín y me quede parado observando y escuchando, la música era tranquila y muy bella. Entre despacio al recibidor y pude ver lo vacio que había quedado el interior, algunos cuadros, pocos muebles y ningún tapetes. Mis pasos hacían un curioso eco en el despejado interior. Me asome a la sala y pude ver que en medio de la ahora desocupada habitación Rosalie estaba sentada al piano y tocaba sin detenerse.

-Es precioso.- dije acercándome para poder ver el teclado y los dedos de Rose volar sobre ellos.

-No soy tan buena como Edward…-

-Es precioso.- insistí. Rose sonrió y prosiguió. -¿Qué es?-

- Beethoven.- contesto sin distraerse.

-Para ser ciego era muy bueno.- concedí.

-Era sordo…- Rose sonrió de nuevo.

-¡¿Ciego y sordo?! Entonces sí que era un maestro.-

Rose se rio con ganas pero no dejo de tocar. No tenía idea de que Rose tocara el piano y menos de que lo hiciera tan bien, creo que nunca terminas de conocer a las personas y eso hace que las cosas comunes sean toda una aventura. Guarde silencio, no quería interrumpir la melodía en la que ella se concentraba y era hermoso poder verla de esa forma.

-Mi madre me obligo a tomar clases de piano desde los ocho años.-dijo luego de una parte pausada de música. -Odiaba ir, la maestra era una vieja amargada y gruñona, si te equivocabas te golpeaba con una regla de madera en las manos.- hizo una pausa mientras aceleraba el ritmo. –Pero tengo que admitir que logró su objetivo.-

Ella siguió tocando por un rato más y yo la observaba sin decir nada. Al fin, toco las ultimas notas y dejos sus manos en el aire por un instante, luego las descansó en su regazo y me miro.

-¿Lista para partir?- asintió. Saque la mano derecha del bolcillo del pantalón y se la tendí.

Rosalie suspiro y tomo mi mano con delicadeza. Yo sabía que incluso ahora no la hacía feliz el hecho de mudarnos y que por eso estaba tocando el piano, me imagine que de alguna una forma se estaba preparando o que simplemente lo hacía para distraerse.

Caminamos juntos hasta el recibidor y deje que ella saliera, me gire y le di un último vistazo al interior de la casa. Había sido mi primer hogar en mucho tiempo, aquí me habían salvado y había aprendido tantas cosas desde entonces. Es curioso como un lugar puede significar tantas cosas incluso estando casi vacío. Cerré la puerta y mire a Rose.

-Ahora solo tenemos que cruzar nueve estados para alcanzar a los demás.- dije fingiendo preocupación.

-Podríamos llegar antes que ellos.- me aclaro ella.

-Lo sé, pero. ¿Queremos llegar antes que ellos?-

-No realmente. Me gustaría disfrutar del paisaje en algunos lugares. ¿Tú qué piensas?-

"_Se me ocurren tantas cosas que, por mi, podríamos tardarnos un mes entero."_

-Podemos ir a donde quieras, con el mapa y mi habilidad para orientarme, no hay forma de perdernos.- me di un leve golpecito en el pecho.

-Es un alivio…- dijo mientras soltaba mi mano y se sujetaba el cabello en una coleta alta con un listón.- Por un momento pensé que tendríamos que ir pidiendo indicaciones en el camino.-

-¿Qué clase de cazador crees que soy?- exagere con la voz.

-Uno que se deja cazar.-

-¿En serio? Pues en tal caso…- le di una palmada en el brazo. -Tu las traes.- eche a correr como loco unos metros y me detuve cuando no escuche sus pasos siguiéndome.

Rose estaba parada en el pórtico con los brazos cruzados y me miraba con desdén.

-Ni creas que te voy a perseguir por todo el país.- camino con toda su elegancia hasta donde me encontraba y se me acerco al oído. –Te veo en Ohio. Tu las traes.- me dio una palmada y desapareció hacia el oeste.

Me di un golpe en la cabeza y salí corriendo tras ella. Mi ingenioso plan para hacer la transición un poco más fácil me acababa de explotar en la cara, pero no importaba por que al menos Rosalie estaba riendo, como a doscientos metros por delante de mí pero se reía y yo podía escucharla mientras intentaba alcanzarla. Pintaba para ser un viaje divertido en muchos sentidos.

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

_**Nota de Autora**__: A veces parece que entre más tengo en la cabeza, más corto queda el capitulo, bueno no es tan corto pero simple y sencillamente no salió mas. No estoy segura de si decir que Rose toca el piano es un spoiler de BD pero mejor no me arriesgo y aviso para que luego no me regañen. Emmett es un niño grande (o enorme) y puedo imaginármelo haciendo un montón de tonteras así que jugar a las atrapadas siempre es una opción. Siento que a los dos les gusta viajar, se supone que pasan mucho tiempo haciéndolo y, especulando, diría que es por el tiempo que pasaran encerrados se dedican a pasear juntos, pero esa es mi versión. Espero poder apurarme pero disculparan si no actualizo pronto, voy a tener un mes algo pesado, preparando algunas cosas y organizando una mudanza (que ironía! ¬_¬). Recuerde, los reviews ayudan a dejar de fumar (O.O)._

_Saluditos_


	19. Durante el viaje

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a otros. No pretendo ninguna ganancia y lo único que invierto es mi tiempo._

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

**Durante el viaje**

Recorrer el país tenía ventajas y desventajas. Ventajas como conocer regiones más allá del gran estado de Tennessee, disfrutar de la excursión más larga que había tenido en más de seis meses y sentir el sol calentarme hasta los huesos. Desventajas como tener que evitar poblaciones que no aparecían en el desactualizado mapa de Carlisle o quedarnos sin zapatos después atravesar algo más de cuarentaiocho condados, aunque Rosalie parecía estar más afectada por eso que yo.

El tiempo estimado que el doctor había calculado para nuestro viaje, tomando en cuenta solo algunos momentos en los que caminaríamos a velocidad de humano, era de cuatro días. Si surgían retrasos o complicaciones de cualquier tipo Rose tendría que arreglárselas para llamar por teléfono a la nueva casa y explicar el porqué de la demora antes de que para el quinto día ellos salieran a buscarnos. Según mis impresiones llevábamos buen tiempo, con un día y medio de recorrido y las extensas praderas de Nebraska bajo nuestros pies íbamos apegados al itinerario.

Fue una experiencia rarísima correr por aquellas extensiones de pasto cubiertas por nieve, sin nada que evitara que nuestra piel destellara al mismo tiempo que los copos regados por el suelo, mientras el sol caía a plomo. Si hubiera habido alguna persona cerca no abrimos tenido forma de pasar desapercibidos, afortunadamente eran aéreas desoladas y las ciudades parecían no tener intención de ocupar los territorios de los perritos de las praderas.

Esa noche estábamos cerca de Lusk, Wyoming. Yo revisaba el mapa orientándome con las estrellas, mientras Rose aguardaba sentada en un tronco hueco.

-¿Cómo lo haces?- pregunto regresándome al suelo. -¿Cómo sabes que estrella ver?-

-Es muy simple.- anuncie sonriente. -¿Quieres que te enseñe?-

Ella asintió, le tendí la mano para que se acercara y poder mostrarle mejor. Me coloque a sus espaldas y pase mis brazos sobre sus hombros para sostener el mapa delante de ella.

-Nosotros estamos aquí.- señale en el mapa. –Vamos para acá, al noroeste. Entonces lo único que tenemos que saber es hacia donde está el norte, luego el este y… ¡Bingo! Estamos en Washington. Ahora, para saber en qué dirección es el norte solo tenemos que encontrar la estrella del norte, es la única estrella que no se mueve en el cielo. Mira.-

Señale el cielo y me acerque a su cara para comprobar que ella viera lo que yo.

-¿Vez esas estrellas? Parecen una cazuela con mango incluido. ¿La vez?-

-Si.-

-Si tomas las dos últimas y dibujas una línea por sobre ellas…- señale en el aire. –más o menos a dos manos de distancia encuentras la última estrella en la cola del osito. Esa es la estrella polar.-

-¿Osito?- dijo confundida.- Yo no veo ningún osito.-

-Claro que si, ahí está, es la cazuela más pequeña y la cazuela grande es su mamá.-

-Son la Ursa major y la Ursa minor.- dijo como si acabara de entender algo que yo no capte de inmediato. Comprendí que estaba diciéndome el nombre de esas constelaciones.

-Supongo que sí, aunque yo las conozco como osos o cazuelas.-

-Ursa quiere decir oso en latín.- Rose me aclaro sonriendo.

-Oh vaya, hoy a prendí a decir oso en un idioma que nadie habla, espero no olvidarlo.-

-Yo aprendí que los osos muestran el camino a casa.- hizo un movimiento para zafarse de mis brazos y me dio la espalda. –Entonces es hacia allá.- señalo a la derecha.

-¡Puff! Creo que soy un pésimo maestro.- me cruce de brazos y negué con la cabeza. -Lo bueno es que vienes conmigo.- apunte a la izquierda con el pulgar y tome la mochila.

-Debimos de haber traído una brújula.- se quejo ella.

-Eso si me ofende.- puse mi mano sobre mi pecho fingiéndome herido. –Puede que sea mal maestro pero se guiarme sin brújula y no necesito un diploma para eso.-

Rose no parecía convencida por mi actuación y se limito a enarcar una ceja.

-Los diplomas no son tan importantes, solía pensar que lo eran y mira donde termine…- de pronto su humor había cambiado un poco.

-En medio de la nada, en el oeste americano, viajando con un trabajador desempleado que se orienta viendo el cielo.- no iba a dejar que su ánimo decayera ahora. – ¿Es eso tan malo?-

-No. Pero…-

-Nada, nada, si no es tan malo estamos bien. Si quieres una brújula te la comprare en el próximo pueblo.-

-No puedes entrar al pueblo.-

-Ehrrr, entonces te comprare el pueblo.-

Mi ángel se rio con ganas. Se acercó a mí y colocando sus manos en mi rostro, me dio un beso demasiado breve, luego deslizo la palma de su mano hasta tomar la mía.

-Vamos, tenemos que apurarnos o Carlisle y Edward se pondrán histéricos…-

Ella comenzó a caminar, pero no deje que se alejara y la detuve como si fuera un ancla, se giró y me miro con suspicacia.

-Edward necesita un poco de aventura en su vida y Carlisle… bueno, el estará bien. No hay prisa.- la atraje con delicadeza hacia mí y la tome por la cintura. –Podríamos, no sé, visitar un par de lugares antes de llegar… Yellowstone por ejemplo, debe ser interesante.-

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué hay en Yellowstone?-

-Geiseres, búfalos… ¿Arboles?- en realidad no estaba pensando lo que decía, solo hablaba por hablar, me concentraba en los ojos de Rosalie y en mi mano sobre su cintura. -¿O es que tienes otro lugar en mente?-

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que quería visitar algunos lugares?- asentí. –Bueno, tengo mucha curiosidad por ir a la Cascada Shoshone, dicen que es más alta que las cataratas del Niágara.-

-Podemos averiguarlo.- me acerque mas a ella y a sus labios.

-No sé si… sea buena idea.- dijo notando por primera vez lo cerca que estaba de su rostro. –Es decir, hay demasiados turista en esos lugares y tu autocontrol aun no es muy bueno…-

-Me portare bien.- murmure sobre su mejilla. –Lo prometo.-

En verdad tenía muchas ganas de conocer esos lugares y hablaba en serio sobre portarme bien si ella aceptaba ir, pero también estaba pensando en otra cosa, algo de lo que tenía más ganas de hacer que solo visitar un par de puntos turísticos en el camino. No se me ocurría una mejor oportunidad que aquí, bajo las estrellas y rodeados por kilómetros de campos y bosques deshabitados.

La escuche suspirar bajo cuando mis labios tocaron la suave piel de su cuello y sonreí para mis adentros. Estaba seguro que ella pensaba algo muy similar a lo que yo me estaba imaginando o ya me habría arrojado diez metro por los aires. Intentaba ser lo más cuidadoso que podía, pero luego de unos momentos note el crujido de un árbol con el que la espalda de Rose acababa de chocar. En realidad no me importo y seguí en la divertida tarea de besar a Rosalie en el cuello.

Sentí sus manos pasear por mi espalda y sujetar el cabello de mi nuca, aferrándose a mí. Deslice mis labios hasta su oreja y luego a su boca, ella me devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad y por un momento pensé que iba a morirme en ese instante.

De pronto sentí como sus dedos se crispaban en mi nuca y de inmediato reconocí esa reacción, la misma que Rose había tenido aquella noche cuando la bese por primera vez. Me detuve en seco y la mire temeroso de haberla angustiado de nuevo.

No necesitaba aire pero cada vez que estaba tan cerca de ella volvía a hacerme falta y respiraba agitado. Ella se veía igual.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunte.

-Estaba mejor hace solo un instante.- frunció el ceño.

-¿Quieres que me detenga?-

Me miro algo ansiosa y luego de un segundo desvió la vista hacia el suelo apenada. Si unos segundos atrás solo pensaba que iba a morirme, ahora en verdad quería que sucediera.

-¿No te importa?-su voz sonaba turbada, la observe intentado comprender a lo que se refería. – Lo que ellos… me quitaron… te lo daría con todo mi corazón, pero… Fui una tonta, fue mi culpa…-

-No fue tu culpa. ¿Cómo podría serlo?- dije, un tono más alto de lo que quería. Sujete su rostro con mis manos. –No me importa eso, no me importa nada de eso, solo me importas tú y que seas feliz. ¡Al demonio eso de quien o que vino antes que yo! Solo quiero ser el último, por el resto de la eternidad. Estar contigo cuando las estrellas se caigan del cielo. ¡Te amo!-

Rosalie me observaba con una mescla de dolor y sorpresa en sus facciones, luego se escapo de mis manos y se arrojo sobre mi cara besándome con todas sus fuerzas. El impulso me hizo dar un paso retrocediendo, algo de hielo se cruzo en mi camino y aunque intente detenerme no pude más que caer de espaldas sobre el suelo del bosque. Escuche un fuerte chasquido cuando mi cabeza choco con una piedra que se pulverizo bajo mi cráneo. Abrí los ojos y me tope con l rostro de Rose sobre el mío, se veía algo apenada.

-Ups.-

-No te preocupes, no hay víctimas que lamentar, bueno tal vez solo una piedra o dos.- le sonreí.

Ella se volvió a acercar, pero esta vez con un movimiento más delicado, siguió besándome y yo la estreche en mis brazos.

-Te amo.- musito sobre mis labios. –Te amo. Te amo. ¿Te casarías conmigo?-

La aparte un segundo para verla directamente. Pensé que me jugaba una broma. Ella no se reía, es más, parecía hablar muy en serio.

-Bueno.- solté una carcajada. –Es algo precipitado pero, acepto.-

Volví a besarla y a acariciarla, esta vez me concentre en ser delicado, en que todos mis movimientos fueran tan suaves como la fría brisa invernal que recorría aquellos bosques y por primera vez pude percibir como cada musculo de mí amado ángel se relajaba poco a poco y me permitía continuar.

Podría contar con detalle todo lo que paso aquella noche, la de piedras y arboles que destrozamos, cada beso, cada caricia. Todo lo recuerdo a la perfección, incluso ahora no me importa echarle en cara a Edward todas las cosas que hacemos desde entonces solo para fastidiarlo un rato, puedo recordar todas las casas que hemos destruido y vanagloriarme sin ningún remordimiento de la forma en que mi esposa y yo hacemos el amor.

Pero esta fue la primera vez y es mía, solo para mi gozo personal y de nadie más.

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

_**Nota de Autora**__: Antes de que me disparen (y yo sé que me lo merezco) déjenme decir en mi defensa que he sufrido las 3 semanas más estresantes de mi vida desde que salí de la carrera. Mi hermana se fue a vivir a Cancún, mi estimado socio se fue a Querétaro y yo tuve que realizar gran parte de la organización para ir a la TNT (una convención) sola, entre muchas otras cosas que no tienen ni caso mencionar. Ahora sí, pueden acribillarme, pero antes díganme que les pareció el capitulo. He de decir que me parece que me quedo medio extraño, siempre he pensado que Rose debió (si no es que aun tiene) algo de estrés post-traumático debido a lo que le paso y Emmett es justo lo que ella necesita por su forma de ser tan relajada. Buen, intentare apurarme este fin de semana, al fin tengo algo de tiempo libre y quiero aplicarme con la historia, que de todas formas ya vamos a llegar al inevitable final, no digo cuando pero espero sea pronto. De nuevo disculpen la tardanza y espero me disculpen si les regalo un: ¡¡¡¡Abrazo de oso!!!!!_

_No los merezco, pero los reviews son un gran combustible._

_Saluditos_


	20. La fauna de Yellowstone

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a otros. No pretendo ninguna ganancia y lo único que invierto es mi tiempo._

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

**La fauna de Yellowstone**

Nos tomo toda la mañana volver a tomar un ritmo constante en el viaje, nos deteníamos incesantemente por los pretextos más absurdos, pero era divertido. El itinerario que tan detalladamente había planeado Carlisle era solo un vago inconveniente lejano y caminar por la rivera del lago Yellowstone definitivamente no nos ayudaría a alcanzar la velocidad ideal para llegar a tiempo. Era una lástima que hubiera turistas en tantos lugares del parque, cada cinco kilómetros encontrábamos un punto para acampar o un centro de reuniones, un verdadero fastidio.

¡Gracias a Dios que aun estábamos en invierno! O no habríamos tenido ni las secciones del parque que se cerraban para los turistas debido a la nieve acumulada en los caminos. Nosotros no necesitábamos caminos, vagábamos libremente por entre los arboles disfrutando del paisaje.

Anochecía cuando Rosalie me pidió la mochila y se sentó en una piedra mientras revolvía en el interior.

-¿Qué buscas?- pregunte con curiosidad.

-Esto.- saco un par de zapatos gruesos, el único par extra que ella llevaba, luego extrajo una chamarra. Me había preguntado para que la habríamos traído y lo comprendí cuando se la puso. No podía aparecer ante humanos con un vestido sencillo y sin zapatos en medio del invierno.

-¿Vas a algún lado?- le dije.

-Sí, tengo que llamar a Carlisle para decirle que nos retrasamos o nos vamos a meter en problemas.- se cerró la chamarra, analizo su aspecto por un segundo y levanto los brazos esperando una opinión. -¿Cómo me veo?-

-Como un ángel que se escapo del campamento caníbal de los Donner.-

Dejó caer sus brazos a los costados y luego los puso en jarra sobre su cintura.

-¡Muy gracioso!

-Me esfuerzo cada día.- la abrace y la bese en la mejilla. –No importa lo que te pongas, te ves hermosa… ahora que si no quieres ponerte nada, quien soy yo para detenerte.- la estreche un poco mientras hablaba. Ella se rio con complicidad.

-Espera, en verdad tengo que llamar a casa. No queremos que se preocupen por nosotros. ¿O sí?- se desembarazo de mis brazos.

-No, claro que no, pero seguro se molestan por el pequeño desvió. Casi puedo escuchar a Edward: _¿Yellowstone? ¿En que estabas pensando Rosalie?_- imite el tono de voz de mi hermano e incluso me pare como él. Rose me observo un instante, parpadeo y se destornillo de risa.

-Suenas como él.- recupero el aliento y me sonrió. –Voy al centro de control que vimos hace media hora, seguro que tienen un teléfono.-

-¿Y yo que hago?-

-Espérame aquí. Volveré en seguida.-

-Esperar aquí, vaya que sí soy útil.- me deje caer en la nieve.

-Tranquilo.- se acerco y me acaricio el cabello. –Ya verás que pronto vas a poder salir a lugares públicos; al cine, al teatro.-

-Al paso que voy lo dudo mucho.-

A decir verdad yo no sentía cambios reales en mi conducta, aun me daban ganas de salir corriendo a buscar humanos, en realidad tenía la esperanza de que un día simplemente se me fueran las ganas como por arte de magia. Temía que de otra forma me quedaría encerrado en la casa por los siglos de los siglos, Carlisle tendría un maravilloso sujeto de estudio encerrado en el ático y tal vez Esme tendera piedad de mí y me dejaría salir a tomar el sol cuando no hubiera nadie cerca. La imagen de Carlisle juagando a ser el científico loco me hizo sonreír.

-¿Recuerdas ese libro que nos leyó Carlisle? El del tipo que creó a un monstruo con cadáveres. Quiero ver la película, me da curiosidad.- la perspectiva de ir al cine me animó un poco.

-Mmm. No sé si "La novia de Frankenstein" aun esta en cartelera, pero si quieres, podemos ver una repetición.-

-¿Franky tiene novia? No perdió el tiempo. ¿Verdad?-

Rose meneo la cabeza con paciencia, me revolvió el cabello y se alejo unos pasos.

-Ahora vuelvo.- anuncio y luego de un instante se había ido.

Resoplé como caballo y me hundí más en la nieve. Recordé que en cuanto llegáramos a la casa iríamos a encerrarnos en la nueva habitación por algunos meses más y esa sola idea en verdad me deprimía. ¿No habría alguna manera de que nos quedáramos por aquí los próximos meses? En verdad estaba disfrutando del lugar y de la compañía de Rose, como para correr a confinarme en la nueva casa por mi propia voluntad. Comencé a pensar en alguna forma para evitar regresar. Una semana más. Dos días más. Lo que fuera, menos llegar a tiempo.

Unas pisadas me sacaron de mis ideas. Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Profundas y con cautela, se hundían en la nieve aproximándose al lago. Un animal sin duda, uno grande y que parecía estar inseguro de qué dirección tomar.

Gire la cabeza y pude ver a una alce que se veía poco confiado de acercarse del todo. Logre verlo directamente y comprendí que le pasaba, a pesar de su tamaño era un alce inmaduro, aun no era un ejemplar adulto, seguramente su madre lo había alejado para tener a otro bebe y no cargar con ambos durante el invierno. Sus patas se veían largar y al parecer, él aun no se acostumbraba a su enorme tamaño. Todo un adolecente.

Lo observe sin moverme y él se acerco a la orilla del lago con su paso vacilante, no me pareció que buscara agua aunque le dio un par de lengüetazos al hielo de la superficie, si quería agua solo tenía que morder la nieve. Agacho la cabeza mientras rascaba el suelo, tomo una rama y comenzó a masticarla. Que confundió y perdido se veía.

Suspire. Recordé como si fuera un sueño lejano que mi padre solía decirme que en el bosque solo existen dos tipos de anímeles; los vivos y los que son la cena. Este era en definitiva la cena, pero la de alguien más porque yo no tenía ganas ni de levantarme.

El alce dejo de morder la rama, levanto la cabeza y oriento las orejas en varias direcciones hasta que su atención estuvo puesta en mi. Pensé que saldría corriendo, en cambio olisqueo el aire levantando el hocico. Tal vez nunca en su vida había visto a alguien, o algo, como yo y si existe una cosa que mata más rápido a los animales jóvenes que su inexperiencia, es su curiosidad. En situaciones normales el no tendría por qué temerme, los de mi especie por lo regular no atacamos a animales, solo humanos. Pero yo no era como ningún otro cazador, ni nada remotamente parecido a lo que este alce podría encontrar en toda su vida.

-¿Crees que tienes problemas?- le dije apenas con voz audible. –Bueno, pues no eres el único. Nos soy como los demás. ¿Entiendes?

El alce agito las orejas como si intentara reconocer mis palabras. Irguió la cabeza, resoplo y comenzó a golpear el suelo con las patas. Intentaba verse amenazante y por supuesto estaba fallando rotundamente.

-¡Vete! Shuuuuu. ¡Vete ya!- le grite mientras agitaba el brazo.

El animal se paralizo un segundo por la impresión, luego dio media vuelta y echo a correr con su trote desgarbado. De hecho, fue bastante cómico verlo alejarse.

-No soy como los demás y no lo seré nunca.- mi propia voz me sorprendió, soné muchos más seguro de lo que me sentía.

-¿No serás que cosa?- Rosalie se acercaba caminando descalza, con los zapatos y la chamarra colgando sobre sus brazos.

-Nada, nada, solo recordaba un chiste del periódico.- incline la cabeza. -¿Cómo te fue?-

-Esme me regañó por cinco minutos diciendo lo total y completamente irresponsable que es de nuestra parte detenernos a perder el tiempo.- se encogió de hombros. –Después nos deseó suerte.-

-Me imagino que no estaba Carlisle.-

-No, el me habría sermoneado por diez minutos y Edward lo hubiera hecho por media hora. Así es mejor. Esme se encargara de decirles y yo no tendré que escuchar sus regaños.-

Me levante, tome los zapatos y la chamarra y los guarde en la mochila.

-¿Y ahora que quieres ver? ¿Los géiseres o nos vamos a la cascada Shoshone?-

Rosalie estaba decidiendo cuando una ráfaga de viento llego hasta nosotros. Humanos, varios, se acercaban desde el sur a favor del viento. Se me tensaron los músculos y la mandíbula. Gire la cabeza para percibir mejor el aroma, era increíblemente apetitoso. Sentí un tirón en mi mano y me volví para ver que me detenía con un gruñido bajo.

-Lo prometiste. Prometiste portarte bien.- la mano de Rose apenas me sujetaba. Si quisiera en verdad podría marcharme, no sería tan difícil.

Deje de respirar.

-Lo prometí.-hable solo para mí. -No soy como los demás.- el ultimo aire que había guardado se me acabo, apreté la correa de la mochila en mi hombro y comencé a caminar al norte, hacia los geiseres y su azufre. Entre más lejos del olor humano, mejor.

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

_**Nota de Autora**__: Mil gracias por los Reviews!!!! 100!! Aun no me lo creo, es en verdad un honor para mí. Gracias a todos. Bueno, sobre el capitulo, creo que era necesario un momento de calma para nuestro querido Emmett, le hacía falta para relajarse y pensar, y que mejor lugar. Además de que una buena forma para poder refrenar los instintos, es interiorizar un poco. Yo sé que no fue excelente, pero creo que cumplió con lo que quería poner. ¿Qué les parece? Como notas culturales: los Donner fueron un grupo de familias de peregrinos que se quedaron atrapadas en el invierno de 1847 y llevaron a cabo canibalismo para sobrevivir, me imagine que Rose se vería como ellos; pálida y sin ropa buena, supongo que algún encargado podría haberse llevado el susto se su vida. La película de "La novia de __Frankenstein" se estreno a principios del 35 y creo que a Emmett no le dio tiempo de ir a verla por sus trabajos, je je je. De nuevo gracias a todos por leer y por sus reviews T_T son la onda. Nos vemos dentro de poco._

_Saluditos. n_n_


	21. Tal vez demasiado al norte

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a otros. No pretendo ninguna ganancia y lo único que invierto es mi tiempo._

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

**Tal vez demasiado al norte**

No estaba seguro de cómo me había alejado del olor de los humanos, tuve ganas de regresar por más de una hora, pero la mano de Rose me afirmaba cada vez que la mía dudaba. Aunque no menciono nada, me pareció que estaba algo molesta y pensé que era mejor no tentar a mi suerte. En cualquier caso, no pude más que admirarme de su fuerza de voluntad, así como la de los demás, se requería de un enrome carácter para vivir tan cerca de los humanos y no importaba si me costaba todo el trabajo del mundo, no iba a decepcionarlos.

Nos alejamos de Yellowstone a antes de que amaneciera y nos dirigimos al sur, después de todo el plan era visitar la cascada Shoshone y eso era justo lo que haríamos.

La vista en el lugar era impresionante, debo de admitirlo, pero lo que me parecía fenomenal era la vibración que provocaba el golpe de cientos de litros de agua chocando con las piedras del fondo del río Snake. Me tenía realmente maravillado, tanto que me recosté sobre las piedras del suelo solo para poder sentirlo mejor. Fue una pena que no pudiéramos quedarnos mucho tiempo, el sol comenzaba a salir y a la orilla del agua los arboles son casi inexistentes. No podíamos arriesgarnos a que nos vieran, así que para medio día habíamos recorrido un gran tramo siguiendo el río y nos encontrábamos cerca de Nampa.

Me sorprendí muchísimo cuando revise el mapa esa mañana.

"_¡Rayos, ya estamos muy cerca! ¿Dónde está el Gran Cañón cuando se le necesita?"_

No faltaba por visitar nada interesante de verdad, solamente quedaba Oregón, el aburrido Oregón y luego Washinton. Solo un condenado estado nos separaba de nuestro destino y ni siquiera era todo el estado. Si en verdad nos aplicábamos, estaríamos en casa antes del atardecer. Bufe fastidiado.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Rose colgándose de mi brazo.

-Estamos cerca, endiabladamente cerca.- arrugue el mapa y lo guarde en mi bolsillo.

-¿Y eso es malo?-

-No, no, claro que no.- resople de nuevo. –Solo que… vamos a llegar pronto y… -

-¿Quieres ver el Océano Pacifico o Canadá antes de llegar?- Rose me interrumpió, no estaba seguro de si ella quería llegar cuanto antes a la casa, pero me dio la impresión de que tampoco le entusiasmaba la idea de que fuera tan pronto.

-Bueno, Hoquiam está junto al Pacifico, pero es una bahía cerrada y Canadá está un poco más al norte.- dije desdoblando de nuevo el mapa con algo más de interés. –Aquí, mira, en Bahía Neah. Creo que incluso podría lanzar una piedra y pegarle en la cabeza a un canadiense.-

Rose analizo la parte que yo señalaba en el mapa y pareció pensarlo un segundo.

-Creo que está bien, no debe haber poblados muy grandes y podemos cruzar por Edmonds a Kingston, y luego a Bywater. Tendremos que nadar un poco.-

-No creo que eso sea un inconveniente, es más, suena muy bien.- de nuevo guarde el mapa. Abracé a Rosalie por la cintura y le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Ella cerró los ojos por un momento y luego me miro con expresión seria.

-Después de esto, iremos directo a la nueva casa. ¿De acuerdo?-

Lo único que pude hacer fue asentir. Se me habían acabado los pretextos y las desviaciones, así que no iba a ponerme a patalear.

Nos dirigimos al norte hasta llegar al Rio Colombia, que es la división entre el estado de Oregón y Washington, y lo seguimos a contra flujo hasta las montañas donde nace. Me pareció curioso el paisaje, a pesar de la gruesa capa de nieve que lo cubría, me recordaba a las Montañas Apalaches, con las diferencias que provocaba la cada vez más presente nubosidad y la enorme cantidad de musgo congelado que cubría los arboles. Entre más al norte viajábamos menos luz del sol llegaba al suelo. Pasamos por algunas cumbres con dirección oeste y llegamos Edmonds en cosa de hora y media.

Desde la colina en donde nos habíamos detenido para decidir por donde cruzaríamos Puget Sound, alcanzábamos a ver la ciudad de Seattle y me sorprendió lo grande que era, o al menos más de lo que esperaba.

Escuche a Rose quejarse y me gire para ver que le pasaba. Tenía una rasgadura enorme en la falda, una que dejaba al descubierto su pierna. Ella poda quejarse, pero yo seguí disfrutando del paisaje.

-Al menos no es una falda que me guste de verdad. Solo espero que resista hasta que lleguemos a la casa y a mi guardarropa.- dijo mientras se sujetaba el pelo en una coleta alta. –Ojala no se me esponje mucho el cabello. ¿Listo?-

-Cuando digas.-

-¿Vez ese afloramiento de rocas?- apunto hacia la costa de Kingston. –De ahí corremos a Little Boston y luego nadamos de nuevo a Bywater.- siguió señalando puntos en el paisaje. -El primero en llegar gana.-

-¿Y cuál va a ser mi premio?-

-Primero tienes que ganarme.-

-Ósea que aun no lo piensas.- sonreí. –No te preocupes, ya se me ocurrirá algo.-

-Bien, tú piénsalo, te veo del otro lado.-

Rose salió corriendo, pero no me tomo por sorpresa y los dos corrimos casi a la par.

-No dijiste: "¡Fuera!"- le recrimine mientras esquivaba algunos árboles. Ella sonrió.

-¡Fuera! ¿Feliz?-

-Sí, gracias.-

Acelere y comencé a adelantarme, llegue al agua en un minuto y nade tan rápido como pude. Nunca había sido muy bueno en natación, pero cuando no necesitas respirar es solo cosa de empujar con las piernas lo más rápido que puedas. Estaba a la cabeza cuando llegue a las rocas del otro lado.

Comencé a correr para llegar a Little Boston, sentí algunos golpes de las ramas de los arboles, pero nada que me pudiera detener. Una de las ramas me choco en el hombro y sentí que algo me faltaba. Me detuve con la correa de la mochila en el hombro y el resto de la mochila regado cincuenta metros atrás de mí.

"_¡Maldito árbol! ¡Maldita rama! ¡Maldita mochila!"_

Regrese en un instante y tome lo que quedaba de la mochila en mis brazos, pero ese instante basto para que Rose me aventajara.

Corrí como alma que lleva el diablo. Llegue de nuevo al agua cinco segundo por detrás de Rose, cerré los ojos y solo moví las piernas lo más rápido que pude. Sentí un golpe y un chasquido cuando llegue a la orilla y choque de cabeza con una roca que se cuarteo con el impacto. Se me había metido agua por la boca y sentía que me había inflado como globo. Me arrastre fuera del agua, aun sosteniendo los restos de la mochila en mis brazos y me tire de espaldas en la orilla.

Rosalie me observaba de pie sobre mí cara.

-La próxima vez, cierra la boca.-

-¿Gane?-

-No, creo que el agua que tragaste te freno un poco.-

-Rayos.- dije algo desilusionado. -¿Y que se supone que haga? Voy a digerir esa agua o… -

-Vas a tener que regresársela al rio.-

-Que divertido.- Me levante y me dirigía a la orilla, estar repleto de agua no era una sensación que me desagradara del todo, pero no me agradaba y respirar era algo extraño, mis pulmones sonaban como si estuviera haciendo burbujas con ellos. Rose me observo sentada en una roca

-¿Y qué vas a querer que te regale como premio?- pregunte mientras regresaba desde el rio. Ella lo pensó un segundo.

-Nada.- me contesto tranquila.

-¿Nada? ¿Cómo que nada?-

-Tengo el mejor premio de todos justo aquí.- tendió su mano y la ayude a ponerse en pie. Luego me dio un beso y me entrego la mochila. Solo dios sabe cómo no me lance sobre ella en ese momento.

-¿Me pregunto si podríamos…?- la tome por la cintura y la atraje un poco hacia mí.

-Podemos hacer lo que quieras cuando lleguemos a la casa. Recuerda que aun vamos a estar encerrados algunos meses.-

-¿Lo que quiera?-

-Siempre y cuando me ayudes a organizar la boda.-

-¿Boda?-

-Sí, boda. Dijiste que te casarías conmigo.- su voz sonó algo alterada.

-Sé lo que dije, pero… ¿Boda? ¿No prefieres algo pequeño? Un juez, tú y yo.- no se veía nada entusiasmada con mi idea. –Ok, ok, una boda, pero vas a tener que esperar a que no me afectan los humanos.-

-Esperare.-

Me encogí de hombros, si quería una boda enorme, eso es lo que le daría. Además la perspectiva de estar encerrados en la habitación empezaba a sonar mucho menos desagradable. Podíamos organizar lo que ella quisiera, siempre y cuando, estuviéramos solos.

Atravesamos la ruta del norte de la península de Olympic, cerca de Port Angeles, era casi de noche cuando llegamos a Bahía Neah. Era lindo, el Océano Pacifico se veía gris y revuelto, pero eso no le restaba magnificencia y Canadá en verdad quedaba algo mas lejos de lo que esperaba, así que no alcance a ningún canadiense con mis piedras. Luego de un par de horas de platicar y caminar en la playa partimos al sur.

Acabábamos de cruzar el río Quillayute cuando un olor desconocido me obligo a detenerme. Era extraño, no se parecía a ningún otro aroma que hubiera olido antes. Sin duda algún animal, pelo, tierra y algo que no sabía definir. Me hizo arrugar la nariz y activo algo en lo profundo de mi cerebro. Me puso en alerta, listo para despedazar a ese animal. Mire de reojo a Rosalie.

-¿Qué es?-

-No lo sé.- dijo sin mirarme.

Ubique la dirección del olor y me acerque, olía mas fuerte y desagradable, junto a un enorme pino. Había un rastro y comencé a seguirlo, iba de nuevo al norte, se alejaba de nosotros. Llegamos al Quillayute de nuevo, el rastro entraba en el agua y se disipaba al oeste con la corriente del río.

-Que listo.- dije analizando. –Diría yo que casi demasiado.-

Esta cosa nos había estado siguiendo por un buen tramo, cuando se dio cuenta de que lo habíamos detectado, regreso sobre su propio rastro hasta el río y, como si supiera que cruzar el agua no le serviría de nada para perder a un rastreador, siguió la corriente.

Observe con atención y de inmediato ubique una huella fresca en el lodo de la orilla. Era enorme, de alguna especie de canino, lobo o coyote, pero jamás había visto uno de esos animales capaz de dejar una huella más grande que mi mano. Me tire al suelo y olisque mas de cerca. Me daban ganas de seguir a este animal, tal vez, con su tamaño, sería divertido luchar con él. Un par de rounds y luego el desayuno. Sonreí ante la idea.

-Voy a seguirlo.- me puse en pie de un brinco.

-¿Qué? No. No sabemos que es. Por dios, ve el tamaño de sus huellas. ¿Qué tal si hay más?-

-Mas para el desayuno.- Rose se cruzo de brazos. –Oh vamos nena, será divertido, huele horrible pero tal vez tenga buen sabor.-

-¿Nena?- dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar sin mirarme.

-Está bien, está bien. – la alcance corriendo. –Solo bromeaba, si no quieres que te diga nena, solo dilo lindura.-

Me golpeo suavemente con el dorso de la mano en el hombro, siguió caminando, pero pude ver que sonreía.

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

_**Nota de Autora**__: Ok creo que este capítulo esta algo raro ,menciones muchos puntos geográficos por que tengo la esperanza de que quede claro justo por donde se me ocurrió que acababan de pasar Rose y Emm. Yo sé que mis lectores son inteligentes y notaron de inmediato que cruzaron muuuuy cerca de Forks, por consecuencia, cerca del territorio de los lobos. No diré más para no arruinar el próximo capítulo. Ojala les haya gustado, ya saben que me esfuerzo para que así sea. Si les gustó, o creen que es mejor que me ahorque con el cable de la lámpara no duden en dejar un review n_n._

_PD Creo que ya solo quedan 2 capítulos por delante, no se pierdan nuestro gran final. (el numero de caps. puede variar, aun no sé lo que puede suceder.)_

_Saluditos_


	22. Tecnicismos

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a otros. No pretendo ninguna ganancia y lo único que invierto es mi tiempo._

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

**Tecnicismos **

Hoquiam era un lindo lugar, pequeño, con poca actividad y muy clamado, tan diferente a Seattle que parecían estar en países diferentes y lo mejor de todo, estaba nublado. ¿Qué digo nublado? ¡Nubladícimo! Estaba tan oscuro que parecía que iba anocheciendo en vez de ser de mañana. Visto desde lejos el pueblo parecía triste, pero podía ver a las personas que caminaban de un lado a otro por las calles, autos y barcos en movimiento, además de un área de construcción en los muelles repleta de actividad.

Según las instrucciones que Carlisle nos había dado, la casa estaba al final de un camino que se alejaba bosque adentro de la avenida Broadway, obviamente la avenida más grande. No fue difícil dar con el camino y en cuestión de segundos, estábamos al margen de un largo jardín delimitado por una cerca de madera blanca, una casa pintada de azul cielo y blanco se levantaba a la mitad del jardín. Era como la fotografía de algún folleto.

-Muy lindo.-

-Por supuesto que es lindo.- contesto mi ángel. –Esme es experta en estas cosas.-

Y como si la hubiera invocado, Esme apareció en la puerta principal con una enorme sonrisa.

-Muchachos, ya están aquí.- camino con algo de velocidad a nuestro encuentro.

Yo di un paso y abrí la puerta del jardín para que Rose entrara, me sorprendió un poco al ver que ambas se abrazaron, después de todo solo se habían dejado de ver por algo menos de una semana. En todo caso fue algo encantador, madre e hija, saludándose.

-La próxima vez, avísame antes de que se tomen vacaciones, lidiar con tener que dar la noticia es toda una odisea.-

-De acuerdo, lo prometo, disculpa las molestias…-

-No, no es nada, mejor dime como les fue.- se giro hacia mí. –Emmett querido. ¿Te divertiste?- se acerco y me abrazo casi tan emotivamente como a Rose.

"_Yo diría más que divertido…"_

-¡Oh dios!-

La voz de Edward nos llego a todos desde la puerta principal, ahí estaba, con un libro en las manos y expresión de desagrado.

-Hola Edward, a mí también me da gusto verte.- dijo Rose con sarcasmo.

-¡Ustedes dos…¡- Edward siguió sin poner atención al sarcasmo y nos señalo. –Bueno, era obvio, ya se habían tardado pero…- hizo otra pausa y me miro irritado. –No. Hagas. Eso.-

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

"_Pero tu cara vale oro."_

-No me interesa saber lo que estuvieron…- su expresión se congelo, enfoco su atención en Rose y luego de nuevo en mi. -¿Casarse?-

Esme contuvo el aire por un segundo.

-¿No conoces el término "sorpresa", verdad Edward?- mi ángel puso las brazos en jarra.

Esme se lanzo en una nueva ronda de abrazos, felicitándonos y aprobando toda la situación, nos obligó a todos a entrar a la casa a empujones. Edward camino a mi lado y desacelero el paso, dándome a entender que, o quería darle espacio a las chicas o quería decirme algo, así que me detuve un poco al igual que el.

-¿Como lo hiciste? Es decir los dos…- dijo en voz baja.

-¿En verdad quieres que te explique esas cosas hermanito?-

-No por favor, no me refiero a eso.- agito la mano con un movimiento de nerviosismo. –A lo que me refiero es, la última vez que los vi hace una semana, la forma en que sus pensamientos se organizaban era muy diferente a lo que son ahora. Tus ideas son más ordenadas, más… coherentes y Rosalie, bueno en resumidas cuentas, está feliz.-

-¿Feliz? ¿Qué tan feliz? ¿Cómo si viera una película que le gusta o como si le contaran algo divertido?-

Edward guardo silencio un segundo, parecía que estaba escuchando algún sonido lejano, poco a poco su expresión se relajo y sonrió confiado. Se acerco un poco más a mí.

-Esto es todo un cliché, pero está más feliz de lo que la había visto nunca antes.-

"_Ya somos dos. Esa es tu respuesta."_

Edward resoplo.

"_Si no me crees consigue tu propio cliché, veras a que me refiero."_

Una vez dentro de la casa, Esme insistió en que nos cambiáramos de ropa diciendo que parecíamos vagos, sin zapatos y con tantas rasgaduras en la ropa, tuve que estar de acuerdo. Al salir del cuarto de baño, Edward estaba parado afuera esperándome, extendió el brazo mostrándome un pedazo de papel.

-Ya eres, legalmente un Cullen.- tome la hoja de papel con algo de desconcierto.

Un montón de firmas, un montón de nombres y un montón fechas. Era un acta de nacimiento, encabezada por los nombres y datos de: Cullen, Emmett. Me reí con ganas.

-Incluso tiene la huella de "mi" pie.- rasque el papel en donde una pequeña huella del pie de un bebe llenaba un área específica.

-Y este es el documento de adopción.- me tendió otra hoja y la leí.

Más datos, más firmas y sellos de colores que "legalizaban" la adopción, bajo la custodia de Carlisle y Esme, de dos hermanos.

-¿Estás seguro de que estos papeles funcionaran? No me parecen muy confiables que digamos, está bien que sean ilegales, pero se ven algo sospechosos.-

-Ahaa, pero si estos papeles son legales, ni te imaginas lo fácil que es solicitar documentación por correo.- me sonrió triunfante. –Solo tienes que conocer el sistema.-

Le regrese los papeles y él los guardo en una carpeta de cuero.

-Y yo que pensé que tenía el historial delictivo más negro de la familia.-

Al cabo de un rato, comencé a preguntarme por qué Rose y yo seguíamos dando vueltas por la casa, en vez de ir a su nueva habitación. Entendí lo que pasaba cuando Carlisle llego del hospital. Rose quería que habláramos con él, pedirle su opinión y permiso, aunque ella era la que explicaba y yo solo asentía. Todo aquello me tomo algo por sorpresa y me puse algo nervioso. ¿Cómo no había pensado en Carlisle? Su opinión era la más importante y Rose le hablaba como si en verdad fuera su padre. Sentado en el enorme escritorio de su despacho parecía capaz de tomar una decisión sobre cualquier tema existente.

-Entonces quieren casarse. ¿No es así?- dijo el sin despegarme la vista. Su expresión me pareció la más severa que le había visto.

-Si señor.- ¿Era mi imaginación o el cuello de la camisa me estaba estrangulando? Carlisle guardo silencio un segundo.

-¿Quieren marcharse? Es decir, me imagino que no vivirán con nosotros, deben de querer hacer su vida aparte.- sonó algo resignado.

Abrí la boca para decir un rotundo no, pero me detuve, no sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta. Ni siquiera había pensado en la posibilidad y no tenía idea de que quería Rosalie. Mire a mi ángel y ella se veía igual de insegura que yo.

-¿Quieres marcharte?- me pregunto. Yo negué con la cabeza.

-No, para nada. ¿Y tú?-

-No.- ella miro al doctor. –Si no te incomoda, preferimos quedarnos, después de todo ustedes son nuestra familia.-

Carlisle respiro aliviado.

-Bueno, tenía que pregunta.- nos sonrió abiertamente. -¿Para cuándo fijamos la fecha?-

Deje que Rose tomara todas las decisiones, parecía que le gustaba encargarse de eso. Una vez que todo estuvo acordado, Rose me tomo de la mano y comprendía que era momento de regresar al encierro.

-Esperen.- Carlisle se levanto de su escritorio y nos alcanzo en la puerta. –Me preguntaba si les gustaría acompañarnos a Edward y a mí a cazar. Además podríamos discutir un poco más sobre el tema y sobre su… "pequeña" excursión a Yellowstone.-

-¿Yellowstone? ¿Estuvieron en Yellowstone?- Edward había aparecido de la nada y nos observaba con reproche. -¿En que estabas pensando Rosalie?-

No pude evitar desternillarme de risa ante el recuerdo de la perfecta imitación que había hecho de Edward un par de días atrás.

-Yo no hablo así.- los ojos de Edward se cerraron conforme hablaba.

-Oh sí, sí que lo haces hermanito.-

Salí corriendo al jardín para intentar esquivar los empeños esfuerzos de tumbarme por parte de Edward. Esme salió al pórtico y cruzo los brazos.

-No jueguen rudo.-

-No mamá.- mi hermano aprovecho que me había detenido a contestar y me salto en cima. Intente aplicarle una llave para sacármelo, pero él me evito. –Haces trampa.-

-No es trampa, es parte de mí, ya deberías saberlo.-

-¡Chicos!-

-Si mamá.- contestamos al unísono.

-Se portan como niños chiquitos.- nos recrimino Rose.

-¿No vienes con nosotros cariño?- Carlisle se acerco a Esme y la abrazo por la cintura.

-No, aun no termino de leer los formularios de inscripción y quedan pocos días. Vayan ustedes, diviértanse.-

Carlisle y Esme se despidieron con un beso y salimos con rumbo al norte.

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

_**Nota de Autora**__: ¿Qué le pareció? A decir verdad no me agrada del todo el resultado de este capítulo, me salió de transición y esa no era la intención, aun que quería mencionar algunos detallitos técnicos como la adopción y la planeación de la boda. Bueno con que les haya gustado me conformo. Creo que mis cálculos fallaron, esta parte me salió más largo de lo que esperaba así que ya contando ese error solo nos faltan (ahora sí sin falla) dos capítulos. Por si se lo preguntan, Esme está intentando entrar alguna escuela de restauración de arte (como la envidio T_T), aunque me imagino que le va a costar algo de trabajo pues el que las mujeres estudiaran carreras no era muy común en los 30's, apenas después de la segunda guerra mundial era un poco más común. Bien, si les gusto o no déjenme review, que para eso son y me hacen muy feliz. n_n Prometo que el próximo cap. estará listo muy pronto y será mucho mejor._

_Saluditos_


	23. Pacto entre clanes

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a otros. No pretendo ninguna ganancia y lo único que invierto es mi tiempo._

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

**Pacto entre clanes**

Cazar en grupo era muy divertido, podíamos cercar a una manada entera de ciervos y conducirlos a una trampa. Una típica formación en pinza. Carlisle era un experto atrapando a esos animales, le tomo un instante escoger a uno de ellos y echarle el guante. Estábamos a punto de correr detrás del resto de la manada cuando escuche un compacto grupo de animales correr en nuestra dirección. Pisadas pesadas y amortiguadas, no eran ciervos o venados. Todos escuchábamos con atención. El aire se cargo con una pestilencia que reconocí como el olor del animal que nos había seguido cerca del rio Quillayute.

-No puede ser.- mi padre sonó sorprendido.

-¿Carlisle?- Edward se coloco a mi derecha.

Estas cosas estaban casi sobre nosotros, podía oír tres grupos de pisadas así que debían de ser tres animales. Escuche un grave gruñido, me tomo un instante darme cuenta de que salía de mi garganta. Sentía como si no fuera a ser capaz de aguantar un segundo más y tuviera que lanzarme a destrozar a esas criaturas, fueran lo que fueran, los quería bien muertos. Rose se agazapaba a mi izquierda y me moví un poco para cubrirla. Los tres estábamos listos para luchar en cuanto esas cosas se acercaran más.

Los vimos detenerse al otro extremo del la cañada en la que estábamos. ¡Esas cosas no podían ser lobos! No existían lobos tan grandes y ninguno lobo olía como esas cosas. Pero parecían lobos, se movían como lobos, gruñían como lobos y nos gruñían a nosotros. Uno negro, un gris y uno café. ¿Qué diablos eran? Destrozaría primero, preguntaría después.

-¡Cálmense todos!- Carlisle jalo del hombro de Edward y de mi brazo, se planto delante de nosotros. –No quiero que esto se convierta en una pelea.-

-¡Pero Carlisle, esas cosas quieren despedazarnos…!- Edward abrió los ojos y miro a los lobos con incredulidad. –Entiendo lo que están pensando. Nunca había entendido lo que piensan los animales.-

-No son animales.-

-Los conoces.- Carlisle asintió.

-Al menos eso creo. Ahora, por favor, esperen aquí.-

"_¿Esperar? ¿Se volvió loco? No voy a dejar que se acerque solo a esas cosas."_

La mano de Edward estuvo en mi pecho antes de que diera medio paso.

-El sabe lo que hace.-

Me frustre por completo, haría lo que decían, pero eso no me hizo relajar mi postura, estaba listo para saltarle a esas cosas si alguno se movía más de lo que debía. Carlisle camino unos metros y luego hablo en voz alta.

-¿Ephraim? ¿Me recuerdas? Hablemos por favor.-

-¿Porque rayos le pide algo a esos animaluchos?- la voz de Rose cuchicheo con enfado a mis espaldas.

Uno de los lobos, el que era negro, dejo de gruñir y levanto la cabeza como si pusiera atención.

-Te recuerda.- dijo Edward. –Pero no está seguro de "cambiar", somos muchos.-

"_No saben cuántos somos, al menos Esme está a salvo en casa."_

-¿Por cuánto tiempo estará a salvo si estas cosas logran pasarnos?- mire de reojo a mi hermano. Tenía razón.

El lobo negro observo a Edward con fijeza y el hizo lo mismo.

-Sí, entiendo, puedo hacerlo.- Edward se irguió. –Carlisle, quieren que les sirva de intérprete, no pretenden hablar contigo directamente.-

Mi padre asintió.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué hay tantos contigo?- la voz de Edward sonó sebera y apagada. No estaba repitiendo el tono del lobo tal cual, seguro no le agradaba del todo traducir.

-¿Ephraim eres tu verdad?- el lobo negro giro las orejas.

-Si.- dijo mi hermano.

-Escúchame por favor, no buscamos problemas, acabamos de mudarnos y no pensé que tu siguieras por aquí. Ellos son mis hijos… mi familia. Recordaras que te dije que yo vivía de cazar animales, ellos también lo hacen…-

-Dijiste que no matarías a humanos. Los llamas hijos. ¿Cómo es que están contigo?- dijo Edward con voz monótona.

-Yo los convertí…- el lobo gris gruño profundamente. –Lo hice para salvar sus vidas.- explico Carlisle. Eso no pareció conformar al lobo.

-¡No es un hipócrita!- exclamo Edward al borde del fastidio. –El es nuestro padre, así que modera tu vocabulario perro.

El lobo gris soltó un gañido y comenzó a agazaparse como si fuera a saltar. En un instante estuve medio paso por delante de Carlisle, si este animalejo se lanzaba chocaría de frente con mis puños. Los otros dos lobos se sobresaltaron y gruñeron más, al igual que su compañero. La mano de Carlisle me afirmo del hombro.

-Emmett, por favor, tranquilízate. Ellos solo quieren proteger a sus seres queridos.- mire a Carlisle.

-Yo también.- dije molesto. La mano de Carlisle ejerció algo más de presión y me volví muy despacio, el me miro con una mescla de gratitud y urgencia que no pude ignorar. Regrese a mi lugar sin protestar y sin quitarles los ojos de encima a los lobos. Parecía que ellos también tenían una especie de discusión interna. El gris se encogió ante un gruñido del negro y este aparentaba estar algo disgustado. El lobo negro miro de nuevo a Carlisle y a Edward.

-¿Que prueba puedes ofrecer?- Edward retomo el papel de traductor. -¿Por qué confiar en ti?-

-Mi palabra es buena, no tengo nada más que ofrecerte, pero lo que digo es cierto. Solo queremos vivir en paz, ya lo había discutido con ustedes la primera vez que estuve aquí. Si recuerdas los puntos…-

-Júralo.- dijo Edward algo molesto de tener que apremiar. –Jura que no volverás a morder a un humano, ni para salvarlo.-

-¡Esto es absurdo! ¿Que nos garantiza que ellos no nos atacarán? ¿Por qué tenemos que ser nosotros los que prometamos algo y ellos no?- Rosalie provocó un silencio sepulcral en la cañada.

Esta vez fue el lobo castaño el que gruño. Edward sonrió con ironía.

-Eso depende de a quien le preguntes.- seguro que todos pedimos mentalmente una respuesta por aquello. –Dice que los monstruos, aquí, somos nosotros y no ellos.-

Me reí con ganas. Que los monstruos te consideren un monstruo no pasa todos los días.

-Podemos reafirmar lo que te dije hace treinta años. Si quieres que marquemos limites definidos y puntos específicos, lo haremos. A cambio ustedes deben prometer jamás contar a nadie sobre nosotros, no podrán mencionar lo que somos o el pacto se rompe de inmediato.-

El lobo negro se sentó y me dio la impresión de que estaba considerando las opciones. Realmente no había muchas alternativas, era lucha o acuerdo, ni más, ni menos. Después de un minuto entero de silencio, el lobo negro se puso en pie de nuevo.

-Quieren definir un tratado.- continuó mi hermano. -Aceptaran lo que dices, solo si les mostramos donde vivimos.-

-¿Qué? No, eso no nos conviene, es pura estrategia. Solo quieren saber donde esta nuestra casa y cuántos somos, así pueden calcular si les conviene o no atacarnos.- el lobo negro miro a Rose mientras hablaba y agacho las orejas.

-El dice que no pretenden lastimarnos, y de momento, está siendo muy sincero. Además quiere un mapa.- Edward sonó bastante convencido.

-Está bien, lo haremos a su manera.- Carlisle se dio vuelta y nos miro a todos. –Vamos a casa.

No había forma de negarse a una orden directa, después de todo, Carlisle era la cabeza de la familia. A regañadientes, Edward, Rose y yo, nos enfilamos de regreso a la casa.

Me sorprendió lo fácil que les resultaba a los lobos seguirnos, eran casi tan rápidos como nosotros. ¿De dónde diablos habían salido estos tipos? Por más que intentaba entender del todo lo que ocurría, solo lograba enredarme más. ¿Carlisle los conocía?

-¿Recuerdan cuando Carlisle nos dijo que ya había estado por aquí?- la voz de Edward me saco de mis pensamientos. Rose se acercó un poco a nosotros mientras corríamos. -Yo pensé que bromeaba consigo mismo cuando recordó a un grupo de personas que llamaba "Los lobos", ahora veo que era en serio. Los conoció entonces, pero creyó que ya no estarían aquí ahora, después de todo. ¿Cuántos humanos llegan a vivir más de cincuenta años?-

-¿Ellos tienen cincuenta años?- pregunte sorprendido.

-Más o menos.-

-¡Pero todo esto es absurdo!- Rose sonaba totalmente indignada. -¿Por qué tenemos que hacer lo? Carlisle no debería de aceptar nada de eso perros y creo que somos capaces de eliminarlos si...-

-Velo desde el punto de vista de Carlisle. El ha visto lo que estos "lobos" pueden hacer. Hace treinta años, cuando estuvo por aquí por primera vez, viajaba solo. Ahora nos tiene a nosotros. Esta dispuesto a acordar cualquier cosa, con tal de que estemos a salvo.-

Por supuesto que entendía el punto de nuestro padre, es solo que a mí me gusta más la táctica combativa. Eliminas el problema y te diviertes en el proceso. Aun así, incluso con el disgusto mayúsculo que me provocaba el que los lobos nos siguieran, tenía que admitir que Carlisle se había ganado todo mi respeto.

Cuando llegamos a los alrededores de la casa disminuimos la velocidad y los lobos guardaron una distancia prudente. Me quede parado junto a la cerca. No tenía la más mínima intención de quitarle los ojos de encima a esas cosas y, Rose y Edward se quedaron a mi lado.

-¡Santo cielo!- Esme sonaba realmente asustada. -¿Carlisle que es…?-

-Calma amor, no pasa nada. Me estoy encargando.-

Escuche a mi padre entrar a la casa y revolver en un par de cajones, en un instante volvió a salir con el mapa que nos había dado para que usáramos en las manos. Esme lo siguió hasta donde estábamos.

-Edward, necesito que me ayudes.- dijo Carlisle, luego se giro hacia las chicas. –Esme, Rosalie, por favor entren a la casa.-

-Ni de broma.- Rosalie fulmino a mi padre con los ojos.

"_¡Esa es mi nena!"_

-Emmett ve con ellas.- mire boquiabierto a mi padre.

"_¡¿Yo?! ¿Ir con las mujeres?"_

-Pero… ¡Pero…!-

-Por favor entren a la casa. –me dio la mirada más seria que he visto en mi vida. –Cuídalas.-

¿Me quería atrás? Para defender, no para atacar. Me pareció que incluso Carlisle no estaba seguro de si los lobos podían cambiar de opinión y atacarnos… Era eso, o temía uno de mis cambios de temperamento. Decidí creer que era la primera opción.

-Rose, vamos dentro.- la abrase por los hombros y no quise ni ver su cara, seguro me acecinaba con su expresión. Esme camino por delante y en un segundo estuvimos dentro. Me parapete junto a la venta más cercana y observe, estaba dispuesto a dispararme atreves del vidrio si algo pasaba. Los vi hablar por un rato y apuntar con el dedo en el mapa, el lobo negro se acerco hasta estar a un brazo de distancia de Carlisle, pero nada en sus movimientos me indico que quisiera atacar. Aunque eso no me hacía sentir mejor. Luego de unos minutos, el negro regreso con los otros dos y se alejaron internándose en el bosque.

Mi padre sonreía satisfecho, Edward y él entraron a la casa.

Las chicas y yo habíamos escuchado gran parte de la conversación desde el interior, así que no había mucho que nos hubiéramos perdido, solo nos faltaba ver el área del mapa que habían acordad seria el sector al que no entraríamos.

-La Push.- leyó Esme justo donde el dedo de Carlisle señalaba.

-¡Rayos! Esas malditas cosas nos siguieron cuando pasamos cerca de ahí.- dije analizando la zona por donde nosotros habíamos cruzado la península de Olympic de norte a sur.

-Por favor, no maldigas.- me regañó. La mire algo extrañado y luego solté una risotada.

-Si mamá, como digas.-

-Aun no estoy convencida.- Rose se incorporo con los brazos cruzados. – ¿No podemos "morder" a nadie? ¿Qué clase de regla idiota es esa? No es que esté planeando hacerlo, pero…-

-Entonces cual es el problema Rosalie, además tú no tienes que preocuparte.- mi hermano hablo con tono de suficiencia. –Hay otros aquí que corremos más riesgo que tu de "morder" a una persona.-

Por un segundos todos me miraron con disimulo.

-Gracias por el voto de confianza.- enarque una ceja.

-Bueno, bueno, es solo cosa de que extrememos precauciones. Confió en que todos podemos lograrlo.-

-Por supuesto que podemos.- Esme suspiro profundamente.-Pero es una pena, ya no habrá más miembros en la familia.-

-¿Ósea que por el resto de la eternidad voy a ser el hermano menor?- mire a Edward y él me sonrió con cinismo. –No te emociones, puedes ser más viejo, pero yo soy más grande.

-Como digas her-ma-ni-to.- en ocasiones Edward podía ser tan molesto como yo.

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

_**Nota de Autora**__: Bueno, para el tiempo que me tarde creo que no lo hice tan mal, a fin de cuentas me gusto este capítulo. Si se lo preguntan, AMO la escena de la película donde sale el tratado, casi me desmayo la primera vez que la vi, así que solo imagínenlos con la ropa y ya tienen la imagen completa. ¿Por qué es tan sorpresivo que los lobos tengan más o menos 50 años y sigan vivos? Bueno pues porque durante los años 30's la esperanza de vida en el mundo entero era de unos 30 a 35 años. Según mis teorías, Carlisle pasó por el estado de Washington por el año de 1905 aprox., pero es solo una de mis teorías locas. Espero que les haya gustado, es el penúltimo de esta serie, así que prepárense para nuestro gran final. Mil gracias a todas y todos por seguir leyendo y por los reviews, que siempre me hacen muy feliz aun que sean de un renglón. Nos vemos pronto para la conclusión._

_Saluditos._


	24. Gracias oso

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a otros. No pretendo ninguna ganancia y lo único que invierto es mi tiempo._

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

**Gracias oso**

Tres meses habían pasado volando y el tratado con los lobos parecía estar resultando porque hasta el momento no nos habían molestado, ni nosotros a ellos, así que esas semanas fueron realmente muy tranquilas. Todos nos habíamos ajustado muy bien a la vida en Hoquiam y parecía que después de dos visitas sorpresivas, que habíamos logrado evitar sacándome a mí de la casa con suficiente tiempo gracias a Edward, los escasos vecinos habían perdido el interés y las ganas de socializar. Mejor para todos.

Carlisle, como siempre, se estaba entregando a su trabajo en el hospital de Aberdeen y por lo visto, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que podía tomar un turno diurno regular, en el que no tenía que recibir a los enfermos en el consultorio más sombrío del hospital.

Edward estaba intentando conseguir su pase para el próximo curso en la escuela de medicina de Oregón y había días en los que desaparecía en la biblioteca de Carlisle por horas, solo para reaparecer quejándose de lo rápido que los libros de medicina quedaban obsoletos.

Esme aun estaba intentando entrar a alguna facultad de artes en restauración, pero hasta el momento todas sus solicitudes habían sido rechazadas. A pesar de eso ella seguía intentando y había enviado otros formularios a escuelas de arquitectura, para ampliar las posibilidades. Serian una sarta de retrasados si seguían rechazando a una persona tan capaz como ella.

En cuanto a Rose y a mí, seguíamos en el encierro "voluntario", pero también habían pasado algunas otras cosas. Los planes de la boda avanzaban a pasos agigantados y no eran gracias a mi ayuda, yo solo me sentaba a escuchar los interminables arreglos por hacerse y asentía cuando se me pedía mi opinión. Rose y Esme no requerían mucho mas de mi parte. Agradecía que desde hacía dos semanas Rosalie me hubiera dado algo más de libertad y me permitiera salir de la habitación y rondar por el interior de la casa para distraerme.

También note que Carlisle, Esme y Edward se preocupaban cada vez menos de que yo deambulara solo por la casa o que una mañana me aventurara al jardín para recostarme sobre el pasto que comenzaba a verdear después de que la nieve se derritiera. Si ellos no tenían problema, por mi estaba bien. Lo único que en verdad comenzaba a irritarlos eran los "accidentes" que Rose y yo habíamos tenido.

Una puerta rota, un boquete en el muro de nuestra habitación, las tablas del suelo que se habían desprendido y algunos otros pequeños detalles insignificantes. ¿Pero que esperaban que pasara si todo lo que te rodea es frágil como esculturas de arena? Hay momentos en los que no se puede ser delicado y mucho menos poner atención al mobiliario… o a las paredes… o en las tablas del suelo… o en la cama de latón que se dobla como cartón en el primer round…

-Si les regalo otro radio de transistores.- a mi lado Edward hablo con fastidio.- ¿Crees que sean capases de pensar en otra cosa que no sea ESO?-

-No lo creo.- me reí. –Si el otro no lo logro. ¿Qué te hace pensar que uno nuevo lo hará?-

Mi hermano giro los ojos y siguió caminando a velocidad humana. Lo vi alejarse un poco y lo so legui en silencio. Me pase la mano por el cabello, no pretendía molestarlo en verdad con mis comentarios o pensamientos, pero a veces simplemente no me puedo controlar. Le agradecía que me hubiera acompañado a cazar, si bien ya casi no tenia restricciones en el terreno de la casa, salir era una historia muy diferente. Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo más me llevaría ser todo lo normal que se puede ser siendo vampiro. Edward desacelero y me miro por un instante.

-Rosalie te trajo hace ocho meses. ¿No es así?- yo hice memoria.

-La semana que entra se cumplen los nueve.-

-Bueno, pues ya no deberías preocuparte tanto, al paso que vas podrás ir a la escuela en un par de meses.-

"_¿Yo? ¿A la escuela? ¿Por qué diablos querría ir a la escuela? Me aburro en la casa pero no es para tanto."_

-La escuela no es tan mala cuando te acostumbras…- enarque una ceja. –Bueno, si es bastante horrible, pero hay que seguir el juego, tú sabes, fingir. Además así tendrás otra cosa que hacer…-

-¿…qué no sea ESO?- no lo dijo, pero me dio la impresión de que eso quería decir. Edward solo torció la boca y yo me reí de nuevo. –¿Tan molesto te parece todo lo que pienso?-

-No, ese no es el problema, normalmente es fácil evadir los pensamientos de ese tipo de una persona.-suspiro pesadamente y arrastro las palabras. –Pero son dos. Rosalie y tú. Es frustrante.-

Quería reírme otra vez, pero entendí a lo que se refería. Mejor no molestarlo más con eso, al menos no de momento. Me dio algo de curiosidad. Edward me miro de nuevo.

-Si, Rosalie también.- sonó como si comenzara a perder la paciencia.

Estaba a punto de decirle que no tenía que contestar todas mis preguntas y dudas mentales cuando capte un olor que me llamo la atención. Pelo, tierra, vegetación y carne, todo junto. Escuche un bramido bajo desde los arboles de la derecha y en un instante el bosque estallo. Un oso enorme, mas grande de lo que nunca había visto salió trotando hacia nosotros.

Algo muy en el fondo de mí, algo que aun recordaba las dentelladas feroces, los zarpazos sin compasión y la aterradora sensación de impotencia, me hizo dar un paso hacia atrás. Pero en un instante ese algo quedo opacado por una certeza. Ahora yo era el depredador. El mejor. Y ningún oso enfadado me iba a atacar.

Camine al encuentro del animal y este se detuvo a unos pasos de mi, empujo con sus enormes patas delanteras y se irguió rugiendo. Lo observe con curiosidad y luego le regrese el rugido. Me dio la impresión de que el oso no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando y decidió echárseme encima. Sentí sus colmillos sobre mi hombro y sus brazos me rodeaban, pero no logro moverme ni un centímetro. Lo abrace y comencé a empujarlo. El oso se dio cuenta de que no me estaba haciendo nada y empezó a intentar morderme la cara. Levante el brazo y lo lance hacia atrás. Cayó de espaldas contra el suelo y no pude evitar sonreír. Esto era una especie de satisfacción extraña que no había imaginado, el oso era fuerte y en verdad me atacaba con ganas, algo que ninguna otra presa, animal o humana, había intentado. ¿Dónde había estados los osos todo este tiempo? Invernado claro está. Pero ahora yo había encontrado mi presa favorita.

Espere a que el oso se incorporara.

-¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo? ¿No vas a intentar abrirme la cabeza o a arrojarme rodando con las costillas fracturadas?-

El oso me rugió de nuevo y me lanzo un par de zarpazos que solo me rasgaron la camisa. Se abalanzo con todo su peso sobre mí, yo lo atrape de las patas y caímos girando por el suelo. Me lo saque impulsándolo con las piernas y el animal se derrapo por la tierra del bosque hasta chocar con un árbol. Se quedo tumbado respirando pesadamente.

-Que desilusión. Recuerdo que fue mucho más desagradable con tu primo. Yo soy más amable así que no te preocupes.-

Empecé a acercarme con toda la intención de terminar con el juego, pero un chillido de pánico me hizo detenerme. Por entre los arbustos, justo de donde había aparecido el oso, distinguí tres cabecitas peludas con ojos aterrados. Tres cachorros de oso me miraban y luego berreaban llamando a su madre. El oso con el que peleaba no era oso, sino una osa.

El animal saco fuerzas de flaqueza y se levanto pesadamente para interponerse entre sus crías y yo. El estomago se me encogió. Estaba intentado defender a su familia.

"_Por lo regular los osos solo atacan si los sorprendes con comida o con sus crías. Cualquier cazador principiante sabe eso y tu llevas dos en el conteo."_

La osa se irguió de nuevo en sus patas traseras y comenzó a rugir con todas sus fuerzas. Los oseznos dieron media vuelta y echaron a correr, luego de un instante la osa se giro y siguió a sus crías dando resoplidos y revisando de reojo que no los siguiera.

Los perdí de vista en unos segundos.

"_No cazas humanos, no cazas osos, ¿de qué diablos se supone que te vas a alimentar? ¿Gallina? Esa te sienta bien. Valiente depredador."_

Si quisiera podría alcanzarlos, acabar con los cuatro osos pardos no sería difícil. Pero un pensamiento me cruzo la mente, tal vez era solo para excusarme a mí mismo, pero recordé el ataque de ese oso negro hace ya tantos meses. El miedo y el dolor eran ya tan lejanos. Pensar en que sería capaz de atravesar toda la experiencia de nuevo, sin chistar, no una sino mil veces si el resultado fuera el mismo que tenía ahora; mi familia. Mi padre, Cralisle era un hombre recto, digno de toda mi admiración. Esme, no encontraría nunca forma alguna de retribuirle todo su cariño. Edward, todo un fastidio… y la persona más paciente que conozco, pero para eso son los hermanos, para fastidiarlos y quererlos, no encontraría un hermano mejor jamás. Y Rose, ella por sobre todo, mi amado ángel, ¿Qué no haría por ella? Ni siquiera encontraba palabras para describirlo y toda la eternidad no me alcanzaría para demostrarle mi amor.

Ese oso negro me había hecho el mayor favor que nunca nadie podría hacerme. Así que de momento me sentí a mano con los osos.

Edward carraspeo y yo lo mire. El enarco una ceja. Me encogí de hombros.

-El público infantil me quita el apetito.- le aclare.

-Seguro.-

-Oye si le llegas a decir a alguien lo que…-

-Entiendo, entiendo… nada de exponer tu lado sentimental.- se cruzo de brazos.

-¡Yo no tengo lado sentimental!- camine hasta donde él se encontraba y seguí derecho sin mirarlo. –Vamos por tu dichoso puma y regresemos a la casa.-

-Como digas.- levanto las manos en son de paz. –Pero solo para que lo sepas, tú también eres un fastidio.-

-Gracias.- sonreí y le propine un golpe en el brazo.

No tardamos mucho en regresar a la casa y cuando llegamos me percate de que la puerta del garaje estaba abierta de par en par, sentí curiosidad y deje que Edward entrara a la sala mientras yo iba a investigar. Escuché algunos repiqueteos metálicos y cuchicheos bajos, me di cuenta de que era la voz de Rose la que salía desde el interior. Asome la cabeza y fue hasta que note sus piernas debajo del automóvil de Carlisle que comprendí que estaba haciendo. Me acerque aparte el gato hidráulico que detenía el peso del carro y lo levante un poco más para poder ver su rostro. Rose me miro algo extrañada de que la interrumpiera.

-¿Qué haces?- le dije intrigado.

-El tanque de gasolina tiene una filtración y el escape esta algo flojo, así que lo voy a cambiar.- tomo una llave del suelo y apretó al que yo no alcanzaba a ver.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-

-No, puedo yo sola, si quieres puedes volver a poner el gato mientras trabajo.-

"_¿Y perderme la espectacular vista de tus piernas desde aquí? No gracias."_

-Está bien, puedo con el auto.-

Si bien Rose estaba usando un extraño overol caqui con muchos bolsillos, eso no le restaba nada a la panorámica, además me parecía curioso verla de pantalones. Le quedaban bien. Taaan entallados.

Luego de unos minutos, Rosalie termino y mientras se incorporaba le tendí la mano para ayudarla a salir. Se acerco al encendido y echo a andar el motor, se asomo por debajo de la carrocería y sonrió satisfecha.

-Ya esta listo. Puedes bajarlo.- obedecí y baje el auto. Ella lo apago, se giro para verme y se puso los brazos en jarra. -¿Qué te paso? O mejor dicho. ¿Qué le paso a tu ropa?-

-¿Qué le paso a la tuya?- replique. Rose bajo los brazos y se vio a sí misma. – Yo me pelé con un oso. Pero tú no tienes ni una gota de aceite encima. Debes de enseñarme a hacer eso.-

Puse mis manos en su cintura y juguetee con el borde de la playera inmaculadamente blanca que traía puesta.

-¿Quieres que te enseñé?- sonrió. –Pero si no solo te ensucias, esta camisa quedó hecha jirones.- su mano se deslizo por los tajos en la tela y toco mi abdomen con las yemas de sus dedos.

-Pues al demonio con la camisa.- me acerque y la bese. Definitivamente jamás dejaría de sentir esa deliciosa corriente eléctrica que me recorre la columna. ¡Qué bien!

En segundos ya había deslizado mi mano izquierda por debajo de la playera, recorriendo la suave piel de su cintura, y había acorralado su cuerpo contra el auto. Sus manos se dirigieron a los botones de mi camisa y tiro de ellos con fuerza, al fin y al cabo, la camisa ya estaba hecha un trapo. Levante un poco su cuerpo y la senté encima del capó. Sus labios rosaron mi oreja y me estremecí, su respiración en mi oído me ponía loco. Cerré la mano derecha y me pareció que había atrapado una hoja de papel que acababa de arrugar entre mis dedos.

"_¿Qué diablos hace una hoja de papel aquí?"_

Abrí los ojos algo extrañado y me quede helado al darme cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

-¡Ufff!- deje escapar entre los dientes. –Creo que Carlisle va a reconsiderar seriamente su propuesta de que nos quedemos en la casa.-

Rose me miro consternada y siguió la dirección de mis ojos. Se llevo la mano a la boca por la impresión. Ahí entre mis dedos, no estaba una hoja de papel, sino una parte del capó del extremadamente caro Rolls Royce de Carlisle. Acababa de dejarle impresa mi mano apretada al metal del automóvil de nuestro padre.

-Dime que ya tomaste un curso en hojalatería y pintura.- Rosalie negó sin separarle la vista al metal magullado.

-Tenemos media hora antes de que él y Esme regresen de cazar.-

-Siendo objetivos… -dije acercándome a su oído y rosando la piel de su vientre. –Tenemos muchos más tiempo que eso, mucho más. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.- ella me sonrió con complicidad.

No me mal interpreten, no soy tan irresponsable… bueno tal vez si lo sea, pero verla sonreír vale todo en este mundo.

"_Gracias oso, muchas gracias."_

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

_**Nota de Autora**__: No lo puedo creer. ¡Lo termine! ¡Realmente lo termine y el final me hace feliz! Mil y un gracias a todos ustedes que han llegado hasta estas ultimas letras. Sin su apoyo y comentarios no habría terminado esta historia. No me despido por que ya verán que pronto estaré de regreso con algunas cosillas más, así que nos estamos viendo muy pronto. Solo para que sepan, ustedes han leído aproximadamente unas 45mil palabras, más o menos unas 110 hojas de un documento Word, han dejado (hasta el momento en el que escribo) 129 maravillosos reviews, y el registro de gente de unas 20 nacionalidades distintas que visito esta historia. Así que no exagero cuando digo que fueron ustedes los que hicieron esta historia, yo solo la escribí, ustedes le dan el aliento de vida que necesita. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS. Les mando un enorme abrazo de oso desde México._

_Mil besos._


End file.
